Love and Insanity
by diablos42069
Summary: What will happen when Naraku tortures Kagome to insanity? How will Inu yasha and the other's react? Will she ever be able to get her sanity back? Rated for sex,Language,violence & gory stuff. Parings: Inukag, MirSan, and maybe others. Read and review!
1. Pain Beyond the Mind

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: Hello! well, this is another one of my messed up stories... lol. Don't you just love to read about your favorite anime characters? well anyways... on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inu yasha or any of those characters... There... i said it.... leave me alone.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pain Beyond the Mind  
  
"Where...Where am I" Kagome said to herself as she slowly started to open her eyes. She was in a place that seemed like a tourcher chamber. She lay on a wooden table with chains attached to her wrists and ankles. Arouned her were all sorts of knives, whips, and wierd liquids.  
  
"Ahhh so you have awaken i see" she heard a creepy voice that sounded all to familiar.  
  
"Naraku! What do you want from me! What are you going to do with me?!"  
  
" I want you... to scream for me, I want you to beg me to kill you!" he said as he picked up a knife and some sort of green liquid off the table and started walking over to her.  
  
"I would never beg to you! When Inu yasha gets here-" He cut her off.  
  
"Inu yasha won't be able to join us, I'm sorry to dissapoint you, He won't find us" he said as he laughed that evil laugh that Haunted Kagome's dreams.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!!" she screamed.  
  
"I told you... I want you to scream for me" he said in pure hatered. He hated this Human as much as he hated Inu yasha Himself. She was the reason that most of his plans failed, she was the reason he almost died in his battle with Inu yasha. She was going to regret the day she ever heard of Naraku!  
  
He put the green liquid up to her lips and she bit her lips together as tight as she could so he couldn't poor it into her mouth. "Come now Kagome, If you don't take it willingly, I will have to force you to" he said with ammusment in his voice. She kept her lips sealed and didn't budge, he laughed at her ignorance.   
  
"Fine then, Have it your way" he said as he took the knife in his other hand and slowly sliced right below her breasts and down to her belly botton, the knife going atleast an inch or two in her skin. She screamed out in pain and he took the chance to poor the liquid in her mouth and clamped his hand over her mouth and nose so she couldn't breathe or spit it out.  
  
She held it in her mouth before the need to breathe became to much to bare and swallowed the liquid. He took his hand away for her mouth and stared down at her for a moment. Instantly, The liquid ran through her blood and she felt like her body was on fire. She kicked and screamed as she felt like her flesh was burning away. Naraku just stared down at her in ammusement.  
  
The potion he had given her was a tourcherous poison, It made you feel like you were being burnt to death without actually dying. You feel the pain, and the flames eating your flesh away, but its not really happening.   
  
She screamed out so loud that you could hear her from a mile away, A scream filled with nothing but agonizing pain. Naraku just laughed out as he started walking away, "Dont worry, It'll be over in an hour or so" he laughed out as he walked out of the room, leaving her to mentally burn away, screaming out in pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stupid wench, She said she was just going home for some supplies and comming right back" Inu yasha mumbled to himself as he started heading for the well. When he reached it, he was about to jump in and go get her when he smelled her sent in the other direction, along with the sent of... Naraku! He raced to her sent as fast as he could, leaping on trees, rushing to her as fast as his legs would carry him. "Oh gods, how could I let this happen! Please dont be dead Kagome" he said to himself, as he picked up the pace even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome felt the pain start to numb itself after what seemed like Eternity, but was only a meer hour. Her breathe became harsh as she looked down at her body. She was suprized to find that there wasn't a single burn on her body. 'It felt so real, it hurt so bad, I felt my skin burning away!' she thought to herself as tears spilled down her cheeks. She heard the door open adn saw Naraku appear before her with blue liquid in his right hand, and a knife in the other.  
  
"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" she screamed out in horror. She couldn't stand the thought of going through somthing like that agian. He looked down at her weak form "Did you enjoy that slow death? I know I did" he laughed out as he put the blue liquid up to her lips. She turned away and forced her lips closed agian.  
  
"I'm far from done with you, Wench!" he yelled as he took the knife and sliced deeper the same place he had cut her before, making it alot more painful than the first time. She screamed out but didn't open her mouth. "Ahhh stubbern, aren't we.." he said as he stabbed her right leg. She couldn't help but to open her mouth and let out a terrifying shriek as he poored the blue substance in her mouth and once agian clamped his hand over her mouth and nose.   
  
Eventually, she had to swallow the liquid, terrified of what was to come, what pain she was going to feel. She waited for a moment, nothing happened. She sighed in relief, but right when she did this, she not only felt it, she saw it. A mental image in her head.  
  
She felt like her skin was peeling itself away and in her head, she saw it too. Her skin slowly being ripped off of her body. She screamed out in pain and horror as she felt and saw her skin peeling itself off of her body. This time, Naraku stayed to watch the poor girl as she struggled, kicked, wiggled, and screamed out in this pure tourcher.  
  
It felt so real, she could practically taste the flesh and blood of her peeled off face, or what she thought was her peeled off face. In reality, her face was still there, untouched and not even a drop of blood on it. Finally, in what seemed like hours and hours, it just suddenly stoped. She was still screaming when it stopped, the picture of her peeled off skin still fresh in her mind. After a while, she got back to reality and noticed Naraku hovered over her, with a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
She could bearly think now, she felt herself slowly slipping away. She felt she was losing a grip on what was reality, her sanity slowly slipping away from her. But she still held on, as much as she could anyways. (I think I would go insane after somthing like that... wouldn't you?)   
  
"Ohh Kagome, I can sense that you are losing yourself, But don't go to soon! We are far from over" he laughed as he punched her in the face. He flexed out his clause and began to slice at her weak body, by the time he was done with her, she was a blody mess. Yet she wasn't dead yet. He planed on keeping her alive until he was done with her.  
  
She couldn't even scream anymore, she had already lost her voice from screaming for hours straight. Then he pulled out another liquid, red this time. She stared at it in horror, wondering what terrifying pain will come from the substance.  
  
"No,..please.. no more... I.. I can't take it! I'll do whatever you want, anything... Just please... no more!" She said in a weak voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"The offer is tempting... but I already told you what I want... I want you to suffer!" he said as he poored the liquid over her cut up body. Once he did this, he laughed at her and left her there in agonizing pain.  
  
Instantly the potion began to sizzle at her skin, like acid. She felt like she had been dumbed in a pool of acid. She felt her skin being melted away. It wasn't really melting her skin, but it did sizzle over her cuts. She couldn't take it, she screamed out one last horrific scream before she felt her last strand of sanity leave her.   
  
"INU YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha had just reached the castle when he heard it. He heard her scream out his name in agonizing pain. He felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomache.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" He screamed out as he burst open the door and ran down the hallway, following the sent of her blood that filled his senses. "Kagome!! I'm comming! Just hold on!!" he screamed out as the sent of her blood led him to a wooden door at the end of the hallway. He kicked in the door and what he saw made him want to cry.  
  
There Kagome laid, chained to a table, covered in blood, as she tried to scream out, but her voice was raspy from so much screaming. He ran up to her and sliced of the chains with his claws. Most of Kagome's clothes were torn and ripped, leaving her barely covered, except for the blood that covered her entire body. He knew that he had to get her away from here. He would deal with Naraku later, right now, Kagome needed him. He picked her up very gentelly, yet she still cringed in pain, and he raced out of the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~A/N: ok, thats chapter one... it took me a while to come up with all those tourcher methods... I made up the potions myself! anyways the next chapter is comming soon! please please please Read and review!~~ Arianna~ 


	2. Insane?

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: Ohhh I got reviews!!! yay! I like reviews.... send more!!! lol,by the way, i'm sorry for my spelling errors and such, but i don't have spell check on this thing. anyways here's chapter 2.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Insane?  
  
Inu yasha ran through the forest with Kagome in his arms untill he found a river. He set the sleeping Kagome down carefully and started checking her wounds. She was cut from head to toe, so he tore off what was left of her clothes and put them to the side.  
  
He looked down at her naked bloody body with a look of sadness. 'If I had just been there, I could have stopped this from happening, I should have been there to protect her! How could I let this happen' he thought to himself before taking off his fire rat robe (just the outer robe) and scooped her up in his arms and walked into the river.  
  
The water cleaning her deep cuts and the shock of being woken by the cold and cleansing pain caused her to scream. Inu yasha's ears flattened to his head to keep his eardrums from bursting.   
  
He just held on to her tighter as her screams of pain were muffled into his chest. After a while, the stinging pain numbed a bit in the cold water and she calmed down. She looked up and saw two big amber eyes meet hers. They stared at one another for a moment before Inu yasha broke the silence.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" he said as he held back the tears that threatened to glissen his eyes. She just stared at him in wonder. "Sooo... pretty..."she said barely above a whisper as she painfully put a hand up to his face.  
  
He looked down at her as she cupped his cheek in her hand, staring at him in awe. "Kagome? are you ok?" he asked a bit worried. She put her hand down and let it flow in the water and rested her head against his chest. That name she knew to be hers... it sounded so nice to her. "Ka..go..me.." she muttered under her breathe.  
  
'What's wrong with her?? She's not herself. Could this be a trick from Naraku? ....... No... I know it's her, its her sent... but her eyes... they seem so....lost' Inu yasha thought to himself as he set her on a rock that was halfway in water and was about to go grab a shread of clothing from what she was wearing to use as a wrag when something pulled him back.  
  
"No.. please don't go...don't leave me, I don't want to be alone" she said as tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere, i'm just going to grab something to clean you off with" he said as he looked back at her. She let go and he walked over to the ledge and grabed one of the shreaded pieces of clothing and walked back over to her.  
  
When Inu yasha was walking over to her, she was looking down at her bloody naked body. He stopped dead in his tracks, that was the first time she took notice to the fact that she was naked. 'Oh crap, She's probably gonna sit me!' he thought as he squinted his eyes shut and waited for the impact.  
  
When it didn't come, he peeked open one eye to look at her. She was just siting there, staring at him with that 'What the hell are you doing?' look. "Maybe not" he said outloud to himself as he started walking to her again. He sat on the rock, setting her in his lap, dipped the wrag in the water and started cleaning the crusted blood off her body.  
  
Once he was done cleaning her off, he picked her up very carefully, as if she would brake, and walked out of the water. He laid her down and shook himself off, water splashing everywhere, and picked up some more of the clothing peices. He tied the peices around her leg, where she had been stabbed, and in other places she was wounded.   
  
Once he finished, he picked up his fire rat robe and wrapped it around her. "You should get some rest now, we'll leave once you wake up" he said as he laid her down. "Will you rest with me?" she asked hopefully. He looked down at her for a moment,"If you want" he said as he laid down next to her.  
  
She wrapped an arm around him and rested her head on his chest. He tensed for a moment, suprised by her actions, then softend and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes yet still kept an ear out for any intruders...just incase. Kagome felt safe with him, she felt as though as long as she was with him, she was safe and happy. She slowly closed her eyes and let sleep take her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagura! I thought I told you cover Kagome's sent around the castle!!!" Naraku yelled at his incarnation.  
  
"Must have slipped my mind" Kagura said in a bored tone.   
  
Naraku held out his hand and a red ball that looked like energy appeared in it. Kagura stared at it in horror.  
  
"Don't forget that I am the one who made you! I hold your life in my hands right now. You WILL obey me or you will die!" he said in a harsh tone as he squeezed the little ball in his hand.  
  
Kagura fell down on the floor, clutching her chest in pain. "Yes... yes master" she caughed out. A grin spread across his face as the ball dissapeared into thin air. "Glad you've come around" Naraku said walking away, leaving a very pissed off Kagura behind him. 'Bastared, I would love to whipe that stupid grin off your face' she thought to herself before getting up and leaving the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome slowly started to open her eyes as she woke up. She looked up to see Inu yasha asleep (so she thought). She stared at him, admiring his beauty...his handsom face, his long silver hair, and the cutest ears she had ever seen.  
  
She lifted her hand and rubbed his right ear. Right when she did this, he opened his eyes. Before he could even react, she was ontop of him, biting his ear.  
  
"OWOWOWOWOW Kagome what the hell are you doing?! stop!! that hurts!" he yelped out.  
  
She giggled and let go of his ear, "Sorry puppy, I couldn't held myself!" she squeeked.  
  
"Puppy?? Kagome, what's gotten into you?"  
  
"STOP YELLING!!!" she screamed out as she covered her ears.  
  
"I'm not yelling..." he said as he looked down at her worriedly.  
  
She slowly started to uncover her ears and looked around.  
  
Inu yasha finally got what was going on, and it tore his heart to shreads. She was insane...lost, and there was nothing he could do for her. Whatever horrible thing Naraku did to her, made her crack. He couldn't stop a tear that slid down his cheek. Kagome looked at him and noticed the tear that slid down his face. She put her hand on his cheek and whiped away his tear with her thumb.  
  
"Don't cry, I don't want you to cry..."  
  
He nussled her hand with his face and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"This is all my fault, I should've been there to protect you, I'm so sorry" he whispered into her ear. He couldn't believe what was happening. "You smell nice" she said, completely oblivios to what he had just said to her.  
  
"Lets go, maybe Keade can help" he said as he picked her up and walked off into the direction of Keade's village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~A/N:ok I know its short....but i'll make the other chapters alot longer. Anyways I hope you liked it. R/R please!~~ Arianna 


	3. Don't ever leave me

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: I had the wierdest dream the other day... but I can't tell you it cause I decided to put some of it in the story... obviously it was about Inu yasha..lol. Anyways... on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: You know, now that I think about it, this is a fan fiction site... i mean.. everyone already knows that Inu yasha's not mine... so why should I have to write it?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Don't Ever Leave Me  
  
When Inu yasha arived at the hut with Kagome asleep in his arms, he noticed that only Kaede was there. "Where are the others?" he asked the old woman. "They left to pick some herbs I asked them to ..... what happened to Lady Kagome?" she asked when she noticed Kagome covered in his robe and alittle bit of blood seeping through. She quickly ran to Kagome's aid.  
  
"It was Naraku, I found her in his castle chained to a table, it looked like she was tourtured, she was screaming when I found her" he said in a bit of a daze. Kaede grabbed some of her miko robes to dress Kagome with and then glared at Inu yasha.  
  
"What?" he asked in a rude tone.  
  
"Will ye please get out so I may dress Lady Kagome?" she asked in a 'wasn't that obvious' sort of tone.  
  
"Keh.. ya whatever" he said, walking out of the hut.  
  
'Its not like I haven't seen her naked before' he thought to himself as he sat down infront of the hut and waited for Kaede to finish dressing her. After acouple minutes he went back to the entrance of the hut. "Are you done yet?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes Inu yasha, come in" he heard her voice say to him. He walked in and went back to Kagome's side. He couldn't help but to notice that with those robes on... she look exactly like Kikyo. The hair a bit different, and some of the facial fetures a little different, but still almost identicle.  
  
"The wounds should heal quickly, I put some herbs in her cuts, and most of them aren't to serious. She wont beable to walk for acouple day's though, her leg is badly wounded".  
  
"Kaede, Is there a way to bring back sanity to an Insane person?" he asked hopefuly.  
  
"It has been done... once, why do ye ask such a question?"  
  
"There's a way!!!!! Oh thank god!" he yelled out feeling a little bit relieved. Kaede looked at Inu yasha with a confused look. "Tell me, What exacally happened to Lady Kagome?".  
  
"I don't really know, but what ever Naraku did to her made her crack" he said, trying to sound as though it wasn't a big deal, but failed misserably. "Ye mean that Kagome is insane?" she asked with worry in her voice. "Hai" was the only thing he said before turning back to Kagome.  
  
"Oh dear.." she said looking down at Kagome with sadness in her eyes. "I will go get more herbs for her" and with that, she walked out of the hut.   
  
Inu yasha sat there, staring at Kagome for acouple minutes untill he heard footsteps aproaching the hut. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked in the hut and saw Kagome asleep and Inu yasha siting next to her. "What happened to Kagome!!" Shippo asked as he ran to Kagome's sleeping form.  
  
"It was Naraku, that bastard" Inu yasha said in an angry tone. Right when he said that, Kagome slowly started to open her eyes and rub the sleep from them. She looked around to see everyone hovered over her. "Hello" she said in a cheery sort of tone. "Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked woriedly. She smiled at them "I'm just dandy, thank you!" she said as she tried to stand up. She leaned her arm on Inu yasha to keep her balanced cause she culdn't stand on her right leg.  
  
"Kagome, you shouldn't try to walk, you need rest" Miroku said to her, but Kagome didn't hear him. She was busy looking at a full lenght mirror that hung on the wall. She stared at it for a moment "Hey! I know you!!!!" she said with a bit of an angry growl in her voice. "Go away KIKYO, you cant take him!!!!!" she shouted pointing to the mirror, then looked at Inu yasha.   
  
She grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him possesively and said, "MINE!!!". Inu yasha blushed like crazy while the others looked at Kagome with a very confused look in their eyes. "Inu yasha... whats wrong with her?" Sango asked still staring at Kagome. Miroku already knew the answer, "Inu yasha... how did this happen?".  
  
"I'm not sure, Kaede says there's a way to get her back, but she said that its only been done once".  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sango and Shippo asked at the same time.  
  
"Kagome is not herself, she has lost her mind, her sanity" Miroku said in a sad sort of tone.  
  
"Are you telling me, that Kagome is insane?" Sango asked not being able to hold the tears back that glissend her eyes, Miroku just nodded in response. "No!! She can't be! Kagome, tell them your not insane!!!" Shippo shouted as tears fell from his eyes. Kagome just stared at him dumbly,"Why is everyone so sad? I'm ok, really I am!".  
  
"Oh Kagome" Shippo cried covering his face with his hands.   
  
"Maybe you should take her home, I'm sure her mother will want to know about this" Miroku said as he put a hand on Inu yasha's shoulder.  
  
"Yes! lets go see mommy! I miss her!" she said tugging the end of Inu yasha's arm. Inu yasha thought about it for a moment "No, not yet, If Kagome's mom knew about her, then she might not let her come back".  
  
"Is mommy mad at me?"  
  
"No Kagome, she's not" Sango said as she looked back at her with sad eyes.  
  
"I'm hungry" Kagome pouted.  
  
"Ok Kagome, I'll go catch us something to eat" Inu yasha said as he was about to leave the hut, but Kagome pulled him back. "No! Don't go!" she cried out.  
  
"I'll be right back! I promise" Inu yasha said as he picked her up and laid her back down on the futon. "NO! I don't want you to go! Please, stay with me" She said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly so he couldn't go.  
  
"I'ts ok Inu yasha, Sango and I will go find us somthing to eat, you stay here with Kagome" and with that, Miroku walked out of the hut, followed quickly by Sango. Shippo couldn't stand to see her like this, so he decided to go outside so he could be alone and think of the situation or how he could help.  
  
"Kagome... you can let go now" Inu yasha said still being pulled down by Kagome. She hesitantly let go of him and rested her head on the futon. She stared at Inu yasha for a while before pulling him down so she could rest with him and just be near him. Inu yasha got what she was doing and laid down next to her. She grabbed his hand and kissed it before putting it under her head so she could rest on it and fell fast asleep.  
  
He slowly took his hand from under her head and stared at it. Right then Miroku and Sango walked in with 4 dead rabits. "I'll go get the firewood" Inu yasha whisperd, not wanting to wake up Kagome as he tip toed out of the hut. Mirkou and Sango started skining the rabits while Inu yasha went to look for fire wood.  
  
By the time Inu yasha had gathered enough firewood, he heard screaming from the hut. He dropped the wood and darted for the hut. When he got there he saw Kagome siting up screaming his name with her eyes tightly shut and her arms wrapped around her legs. Sango and Miroku were trying to calm her down, but there was nothing they could do to make her stop.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, I'm here, shhhh I'm right here" he said rubbing her back in a comforting way. She stopped screaming and leaned on him, grabbed his wrists from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I thought you left me!" she cried.  
  
"No, Kagome, I would never leave you" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Please... don't leave me again" she said, turning around to him, wrapping her arms around him while she burried her face in his chest. Sango tugged at Miroku's arm and gave him a look that said,'This is our que to leave pervert' and she dragged him out the door. "What if Inu yasha takes advantage of Kagome while she's in this state!" Miroku asked Sango when they had left the hut. She just looked back at him with an angry glare "He would't do that to her...He's not you! pervert".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Promise me you wont leave again!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Why? Why do you always need to be near me?" he asked her.  
  
"I need you Inu yasha...promise me!". He noticed that was the first time she had said his name since he found her. He was almost begining to think that she had forgotten who he was... but she knew. Her saying those words just got him, she knew who he was, and that made him feel happy inside.   
  
"I promise" he said without even thinking about it. (gee, I wonder what its gonna be like when he has to go pee or something..lol). Right then, Shippo, Miroku and Sango walked in with the firewood that Inu yasha had dropped outside. Inu yasha pulled away from Kagome and started on getting the fire going while still sitting next to her so she wouldn't freak out. (I think there's a firepit type thing in the middle of Kaede's hut... so imma just go wit that).  
  
Kagome rested her head back down and closed her eyes, waiting for them to finish cooking. When she opened her eyes, she saw the fire in the middle of the room and immediatly started having flashbacks of what it felt like to have her flesh being burned away. She screamed out the same tourturous scream and covered her eyes.  
  
"NOO!!! IT BURNS!!!! MAKE IT STOP NARAKU!!! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!!! PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!!!" she kicked and screamed with all her might as everyone tried to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. Inu yasha picked her up kicking and screaming and ran out of the hut.  
  
"Shhh its ok, its gone, your safe with me" he said soothingly, trying to calm her down. After what seemed like FOREVER she finally stopped kicking and screaming and cried into Inu yasha's chest. 'I can't stand seeing her like this, its so hard' he thought to himself as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Kagome... I need to know... what did Naraku do to you!?"  
  
"He set me on fire!!" she cried into his chest "He made me burn to death, he made my skin peel off! oh my skin!!" she cried harder at that memory. 'That doesn't make any sense... she hasn't got a single burn on her body! her skin is intact! what the fuck did he do to her! I swear when I get Kagome back, I'll rip him to peices!!!' he thought angrily while holding her tighter to him.  
  
"I'm hungry, is the food ready yet?" she asked, shoving away those horrid thoughts. As if on que, they heard Miroku's voice call to them from the hut, "Inu yasha! The food is ready and the fire is out!". Inu yasha picked her back up and brought her back inside the hut.  
  
They ate in silence and while they were eating, Kaede walked in with some more herbs. She gave them to Inu yasha and whispered in his ear,"When you need them, these will make her go to sleep". She was about to leave the room to go out and help the injured when Inu yasha's voice stopped her.  
  
"Hey, old hag, you still haven't told me how we are gonna get Kagome back" he said while Kagome mocked him from behind. "Well, The herb ye will need is very far away. I think it best to wait till Lady Kagome gets healed before you go off looking for it".  
  
"And this herb will make her sane again? If its that easy, then why has it only been done once?"  
  
"Because its NOT that easy, Ye must find the herb, Then we can do the spell that will bring her back, but she will need to be guided".  
  
"And whats THAT suppose to mean!" he said, crossing his arms over his chest as Kagome did the same, still mocking him.  
  
"We shall talk about that once you've found the herb and bring her back here" she said all knowingly before walking out of the hut to go and help some injured people(cause thats what she does!).  
  
"Guess we'll have to wait untill then and .. WILL YOU STOP THAT!!!!" Inu yasha yelled annoyingly as he stood up.   
  
"I ain't doing nothing!" she shouted back at him.  
  
"God damnit wench! Your starting to get on my nerves!!!"   
  
"Oh will you just shut up and SIT down"   
  
Inu yasha hit the ground with a loud THUD, and Kagome laughed histarically (not sure if thats how u spell it, i was tryin to ask my sister, but she was being a bitch and wouldn't tell me, I hate being stupid!).  
  
"STUPID BITCH!" he mumbled as he tried to push himself up. Right when the spell finally wore off, she said it agian! He fell to the ground agian, cursing like a mad man, trying to pry himself up.  
  
"Your so funny when your mad!" she laughed at him.   
  
"GRR!! I can't take this anymore! I'm going outside!" he yelled back at her and started walking away.  
  
"NOOO!!!! YOU CAN'T!!! You promised!!!!"  
  
"Kagome! Your driving ME insane!" he said and was about to walk out of the hut, but something forcefully stopped him.  
  
"SIT BOY!!!!! SIT SIT SIT!!!" she screamed out desperatly not wanting him to leave her. This time, he couldn't pull himself up till after about 5 minutes. He could tell that she was about to say it again, so he darted to her and put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"FINE!! I'll stay! just stop!" he said in a harsh tone. She nodded in response and he took his hand away from her mouth.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was sleeping with Inu yasha next her her and Shippo curled up right next to her head. Sango and Miroku were on the other side of the hut, sleeping soundlessly. Kagome woke up to the sound of a beautiful voice singing outside. It was a song her mother use to sing to her when she was little.  
  
"Early one morning,  
  
Just as the sun was rising,  
  
I saw a fare mate singing right down below,  
  
Don't ever leave me,  
  
Oh don't decieve me,  
  
How could you use a poor mate so"   
  
She got up and started to limp to the door. She looked back at Inu yasha's sleeping form,'I have to find that voice' she thought before limping out of the hut.  
  
She looked around outside and saw nothing but trees and cabins, but the voice rang through her ears louder and louder. She had to find it! it was so beautiful! Suddenly, out of no where, it appeared. A woman holding a child, rocking it while she sang it to sleep. She couldn't see what the woman looked like cause her long brown hair was covering her face while she looked down at the child.  
  
"I love your voice.. please, Sing to me?" she asked the woman. The woman didn't even turn her head to her, she just kept singing.  
  
"Don't ever leave me,  
  
Oh don't decieve me,  
  
How could you use a poor mate so"   
  
~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha woke up and noticed Kagome wasn't there. He darted up and looked around before racing out of the hut. Her sent led him to her, she was sitting near a rock and was talking, but no one was there. "I love your voice.. please, sing to me?" he heard her ask while she was looking up.  
  
"Kagome, who are you talking to?" Kagome turned her head around and gave him a confused look.  
  
"Shhh! she's singing to me!" she said in a whisper.  
  
"Kagome, no ones there.."  
  
"What do you mean! she's right here! Can't you see her?" she asked, pointing to the woman in front of her.  
  
He looked to where she was pointing to but didn't see anyone and sighed before picking her up, "Come on, Kagome, lets go back to bed" he said as he walked back to the hut while she sang the song for him.  
  
"Early one morning,  
  
Just as the sun was rising,  
  
I saw a fare mate singing right down below,  
  
Don't ever leave me,  
  
Oh don't decieve me,  
  
How could you use a poor mate so".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~A/N: well I don't know if i got kaede's voice right... she always confuses me...lol. Anyways, that song is from buffy the vampire slayer, its the song that made spike go insane and I thought it would be perfect for this story! well, I hope you all liked this chapter! REVIEW please!!!!! 


	4. Why Can't You Love Me?

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: I bet this is the first story you've ever read with a story line like this..... aren't i just the creative one..lol, or maybe IM just going insane... hmmm anyways... damn, this hang over is killin me..lol. OK on with the story and thanx for the reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha ... blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Why Can't you Love Me?  
  
After about accouple weeks, Kagome's wounds healed and they decided to start their journey for the herbs, and who knows, maybe they'll even find a jewel shard or two on the way inu yasha hoped. 'I wonder if she can even sense jewel shards now' he wondered.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked again for the 7th time.  
  
"NO!" they all shouted.  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"Damnit"  
  
"Crazy bitch.." Inu yasha mumbled under his breathe, Sango sent him an evil glare.  
  
"I'm NOT CRAZY!!!!! Why do you all keep saying that!!!! i'm not..." the last part she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Whatever you say"  
  
"Grrrrr.... SIT BOY!"  
  
THUD  
  
"OW, SHIT KAGOME!!!!"  
  
"Oh oh oh!!!!! I sense.... JEWELS!!!!" she said pointing in the direction infront of them.  
  
"WHAT?" Inu yasha said a bit to loud. 'YES! She can still sense them atleast' he thought to himself.  
  
"Oooh, there comin fast too!"  
  
Inu yasha started to growl when he smelled that stupid wimpy wolf.  
  
Right then, a tornato came up to them and stopped right infront of Kagome. "Hi wolfy!" she said as she muffled his hair on his head. "What the hell do YOU want" Inu yasha shouted at him. He did'nt pay attention to him, he just took Kagome's hand in his and stared deep into her eyes.  
  
"I smelled you near, I just wanted to see you"   
  
"Awww, thats so sweet" she said as she gave him a hug. He was totally shocked, he definatly didn't expect that. Inu yasha jumped up to Kagome and started pulling her off him.   
  
"Stupid dog shit...She's MY woman!" he said as he started pulling her back. Kagome was just in the middle getting pulled from one side to another, then back again. She didn't seem to mind, she felt like it must be some sort of game. But soon her arms started to hurt and she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" right at that instant, both of them let go of her and she fell on her ass. "Owww, damnit, that hurt" she said as she rubbed her sore butt.   
  
"We don't have time for your shit Kouga" he said as he helped Kagome up and started walking away with her.  
  
Kouga followed closely behind.   
  
"Your such a cute wolfy.. aren't you! and such a cute little tail!" she said as she looked back at Kouga. He just stared at her for a moment "Uhhh Kagome? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm just great!! why does everyone keep askin me that?"  
  
"Kagome, you don't seem like yourself.."  
  
"I'm KA GO ME!!! See... i know me, you know me, That pervert over there knows me...."  
  
He was starting to catch on... finally. "Inu yasha... what the FUCK did you do to Kagome!!!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!! It was Naraku.."  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with her"  
  
"Oh Oh Oh I know this.... They all keep sayin i'm INSANE!!!(at the word insane, she crossed her eyes and put her thumbs on her ears and wiggled the rest of her fingers..thats what i call an insane look, lol) ....... i'm not crazy..."  
  
"Oh Kagome" he said as he looked at her with sad eyes. It made perfect sense, thats why she was acting so strange.  
  
"This is YOUR fault you stupid dog shit, I could have atleast protected her!"  
  
That hit Inu yasha where it hurt, he felt it WAS all his fault, if he had just been there to protect her she wouldn't be like this.  
  
"Kagome, would you like to come with me instead? I promis i'll protect you.."  
  
"Ooohhh where are we going?"  
  
"Anywhere you want to go"  
  
"Can Inu come too!!??"  
  
"Uhhhhh, no..."  
  
"Then sorry, I can't go!"  
  
"What the fuck are you trying to do anyways! She would never go with you, even if she is insane" Inu yasha shouted.  
  
"Ugh.. whatever, anyways, I will be checking up on you my love" he said to Kagome as he took her hands in his once more right before he left, a dusty trail following beind him.  
  
"God, I hate him...."  
  
"Awww, are you jelous??" Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and tugged on his ear with her other hand.  
  
He didn't say anything, just stared at her while she held his hand. She brought his ear down to her mouth "You don't have to be" she whispered as she playfully licked his fuzzy ear.  
  
This caused Inu yasha's lips to form a grin, but soon went back to his tough boy act and let go of her hand and pulled away from her.  
  
"Where exacally is this herb supose to be anyways?" Sango asked while trotting up behind them.  
  
"Keade said to just keep going north and eventually we'll find it... maybe 3 weeks"  
  
"Do you even know what it looks like?"  
  
"Ya, she said it looked like a blueish purplish leafy plant"  
  
"Oh ya, that helps"  
  
"We'll find it"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After it got dark, they stopped to set up camp. Kagome was falling asleep while they were walking, so Inu yasha picked her up and carried her until they decided to stop.   
  
They decided it would be best to not get a fire going just incase she woke up. They set up their sleeping bags and all of them fell asleep, except for Inu yasha. He just sat there next to Kagome, watching her sleep. Then he smelled it... it was Kikyo.  
  
He took one last glance at Kagome, hoping she wouldn't wake up before jumping on a tree, then leaped from tree to tree.   
  
Kikyo felt a demon coming her way, so she took out her bow and arrow and pointed it to the direction she felt it coming. Once Inu yasha appeared infront of her, she slowly put her arrow away.   
  
"What do you want?" She asked coldly.  
  
"I just wanted to see you..." he said as he started walking up to her until she was just inches away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up and noticed Inu yasha wasn't there. She was about to start screaming, but she also didn't want to wake the others. So she got up and went looking for him.   
  
Eventually she started hearing voices coming from the forsest, so she quickly went to follow it. When she got there, she saw Inu yasha talking to Kikyo. Then she saw Inu yasha embrace her.  
  
"Don't touch me! let me go!" she struggled as much as she could, but Inu yasha was to strong for her.  
  
"Kikyo, please, let me protect you... let me hold you.."  
  
Kagome wasn't happy, no that was an understatment... she was PISSED, yet at the same time, she felt as though her heart was being torn to shreads. Normally, she would have just kept watching and keep silent, but she isn't herself.  
  
"Inu yasha!!!!!!" Kagome shouted. Right then Inu yasha let go of Kikyo which gave Kagome the chance to say it.  
  
"SIT BOY!!!!!"  
  
Thud  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
"Hmmm... thats interesting.." Kikyo said as she looked down at Inu yasha. That was the first time she ever saw that.   
  
"Kikyo! Go away! Inu yasha is MINE!!!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!?! I didn't come looking for him.. he came looking for me, and believe it or not, I AM the one who owns the honyou's life!"  
  
"FUCK YOU BITCH!!!!!"  
  
"What?" she had NEVER said anything like that to her before... whats wrong with her..  
  
"You heard me. I sai-" She instantly stopped talking when she heard a sound of a soft baby cry. Kikyo was just staring at her, wondering why she stopped so suddenly. "Oh no... the baby!!"  
  
She ran to the place she heard the cry from. She walked up to a pile of sticks and wrapped a cloth around it as she started rocking it. Kikyo just stared at her as she started singing that song she sang to Inu yasha.  
  
"Early one morning,  
  
Just as the sun was rising,  
  
I saw a fair mate singing right down below,  
  
Dont ever leave me,  
  
Oh don't decieve me,  
  
How could you use a poor mate so"  
  
Right then, Kikyo got what was going on and she let out a cold hearted laugh.  
  
"Oh Inu yasha, Are you replacing me with this insane child? How pathetic..."  
  
"No Kikyo, I could never replace you"  
  
Kagome heard this, and it really broke her heart. "You don't care about me.... just her, you never did" she said as she started crying. She dropped the sticks, forgetting about the whole baby thing and took off crying.  
  
"Kagome!!" he shouted and was about to go after her when Kikyo pulled him back. "Do you really care about that child more than you care about me!?"  
  
He had to think about that for a moment. He thought of Kikyo, and how she would never really be herself again, just an undead corpse, then thought of Kagome. There was a way to get her back, but in the meantime, she was still insane. He couldn't really think of who he cared for more. Boy did he know how to choose his women.  
  
"All I know is right now, I have to go find her" and with that, he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran and ran as fast as her legs would take her. Eventually her legs gave out and she collapsed on the mudy ground. She burried her face into her hands before she pulled out an arrow from behind her. She stared at the pointy tip for a moment before bringing it down to her arm.  
  
"This is my flesh... this is my blood, I'm not her... I'm nothing like her" she said as she sliced at her arm, blood dripping down to her finger tips then on to the soft earthy ground.  
  
"I'm better! I bleed! I AM human! but why does he pick her over me.... why?! She doesn't even bleed, she's not human, she's not demon, she's NOTHING!!!" she said as she took the arrow in her other hand and started to slice at that one too.  
  
She dropped the arrow and stared down at her bloody arms and hands and once again began to cry into them, covering her face with blood as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Inu yasha was running though the forest looking for Kagome, He smelled her blood. "Oh shit!" he shouted as he started to pick up his pace. Eventually the sent of her blood led him to her. When he got there, she was down on her knees covered in mud and her arms and face covered in blood.  
  
"Kagome, what did you do?" he asked in a whisper. He saw the arrow on the ground infront of her as she began to hold out her arms to him.  
  
"Look at me! This is my blood, I bleed! I breathe, I bleed, and I feel pain! Why do you pick HER over me?! why? She doesn't breathe, She doesn't bleed.. So why?!?"  
  
"Ohh... Kagome" he said as he bent down to her and wrapped his arms around her. She lightly started to punch his chest as she cried. Her punches gto lighter and lighter until she just stopped punching him and cried into his chest.  
  
"Why can't you love me... why?"  
  
This comment shocked Inu yasha, he couldn't even speak. He thought about it for a moment. He thought about how he couldn't live with himself if he lost her. How much he hated being away from her. Maybe it was love.. who knows, but what about Kikyo. He didn't know if he really LOVED her, But he belonged to her... didn't he?  
  
"Why... why can't you love me as I love you.." Kagome asked as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
At this point, when he looked into her eyes, he knew that didn't come from her being insane, that came from her heart. 'She loves me....'  
  
At that moment, he realized that he loved her. He loved her with all his heart. He use to love Kikyo, but the Kikyo he knew and loved wasn't alive anymore. He no longer saw Kagome as Kikyo's substitute, but as Kagome.. just as herself.  
  
"Kagome.. I do... I love you.." he said as he held on to her tighter.  
  
Kagome snapped her head up at that coment "Do you really? Even though you think i'm...crazy?"  
  
"Yes Kagome, even if I never got your sanity back... I still love you, I always will..."  
  
"Oh Inu yasha!!" she cried into his chest.  
  
"Don't cry..." he said as he stroked her hair.  
  
She looked back up at him, her face just inches away from his, so she leaned up and brushed her lips lightly against his. Her lips were so soft and warm, not like Kikyo's were, her lips felt cold and lifeless. But this was different, he knew he loved her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~ A/N: ok this is where i'm gonna leave it cause I gotta go to work. I hope you liked it... I hope this chapter was long enough for ya. I know I been making all my other ones real short. I decided for Kagome to keep saying she's not crazy because she's not sane enough to KNOW she's crazy. If that makes any sense. Anyways READ AND REVIEW!!! please? ~~  
  
Arianna 


	5. just a note

love and insanity  
  
A/N: Well, i know alot of people have a problem with my spell check thing.... sorry, my computer doesn't have spellcheck, but my dad just got one that does, so all of my chapters on ALL of my stories will be redone with spell check. I'm sorry that this isn't the real chapter 5, but i will be posting the chapter soon. For those of you that read my story "Demonic Demons" it has been taken off FF.NET. The bastards! That was my BEST story!!! it was goin to get really good! anyways, for those of you who still want to read it, i posted it on mediaminer.org. e-mail me if you cant find the story and i'll send you the direct link. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories. see ya soon!  
  
Arianna 


	6. The Darkness Consumes the Soul

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: I CAN'T BELIEVE FF.NET TOOK MY OTHER STORY 'DEMONIC DEMONS' OUT!!!!!!!! I worked hard on that story! That shit took me a long time! oh well, I posted it at Mediaminer.org I had it up there for a while, but I forgot to post the last 4 chapters, so in spite of recent events (ff.net 's arrogance!) I have updated all chapters on it and chapter 15 will be up on it shortly. I really hope you decide to finish reading it there (for those of you that read the story)... it was going to get really really good. I am soooo pissed that they took it off! Anyways... here's chapter 5 of love and insanity... I hope they don't take this one off either.... as for the lemons I was planning to put in this story... I will put on mediaminer.org  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit.... this is a fan fiction site, so I think its pretty obvious of what I'm going to say... so lets skip it (can you tell I'm in a bad mood?)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Darkness Consumes the Soul  
  
Kagome was running through what seemed like a tunnel of darkness with a little light down at the end of the tunnel. She heard Inu yasha's voice call to her, and the light at the end of this tunnel of darkness was him standing in so much light, it seemed to be made by the sun. "Come back to me Kagome... just come back, I love you" She heard his voice say.  
  
She ran as fast as she could to him, but to matter how fast she ran, he just seemed to be getting farther and farther away. "Inu yasha! I'm coming! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" she reached her hand out to him as she ran, but he was to far, as she ran, he got so far until he was out of site. She was alone, in this dark place she knew nothing about. Yet she could just make out Inu yasha's voice, but it was nothing but a whisper.  
  
"Where are you Inu yasha! I can't find you! I feel so... alone..." she stopped her efforts of running and sat where she was, bundled up in a little ball with her forehead resting on her knees.  
  
"But you are alone" she heard a familiar voice call to her. "You poor pathetic creature, so lost... He will not save you this time... he doesn't care about you....Who's hand will you now take to help you lead the way..." As she heard the voice speak to her, he appeared in the darkness to reveal himself. It was none other than the bastard himself, Naraku.  
  
She lifted her head from her knees, she looked at him, eyes glistened with tears. He held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a moment before he spoke again. "Inu yasha does not truly love you, his heart is with Kikyo, When you die, he will not remember you, he and the rest of the world will simply forget you, as if you never existed in the first place, come with me, Take my hand, I will show you the way! Take my hand and be the one to put Inu yasha in his GRAVE!"  
  
She looked at him for a moment, she leaned up to his hand and paused, before spitting on it. "I would never join you! You are the reason for my suffering right now!"  
  
"And so I shall be until you DIE!" He laughed out. He pulled out a little glass bottle containing green liquid from his robes. Kagome stared at it in horror, she knew what he held in his hand. She turned away from the bottle and started screaming. "NO NO! I WON'T TAKE IT! I DON'T WANT TO BURN!!!!".  
  
"No, I suppose I can save this for another time." he said as he slipped it back in his robes. "I will find you Kagome, and you will stay in the darkness of your own mind until it consumes your very soul!" And with that, he was gone. Kagome stood up, She felt her sanity leave her again, she was waking up. She looked around, still trapped in nothing but darkness, but she could hear in the back round, all the tortured screams Kagome had ever let out, as if reminding her of her most horrible moments in her life.  
  
She sat there, curled up in a little ball, in the darkness, until one last shriek in her head had jolted her awake. Her eyes snapped open as she screamed out the last scream she had heard in her dream. She jolted up and looked around frantically. It was dark outside, she couldn't really see anything yet (her eyes haven't adjusted) and the darkness reminded her of her dream she had just had. She was shaking uncontrollably and she scooted herself into the far corner of Keade's hut, curled herself into a little ball with her head on her knees, rocking back and forth, muttering madly to herself.  
  
"Don't leave me in..the dark... I don't want to be alone... I'm so lost! In the darkness..in... the darkness" Kagome's muttering was a little muffled by her knees. Inu yasha had sat there and watched the whole thing. He approached the corner carefully, so not to scare her. The other's weren't in the hut. He heard her muttering and knelt down next to her.  
  
"Your not alone, it was a dream" he whispered to her as he put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact and Inu yasha immediately took his hand off her. She still sat there, her knees to her chest, but she lifted her head to look at him.  
  
"A dream... a dream... its always a dream... only a dream, nothing but darkness..i can't understand..i can't UNDERSTAND!" the last word she shouted and banged her head hard against the wooden wall of the hut. She had hit her head so hard, blood came leaking from where she had hit it.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling, tears in her eyes, and started muttering again. "No one can hear you... in the dark, where its cold, no one... no one ever hears you scream. No no no! no one! no one can find you! NO NO NO!" she kept banging her head against the wall hard until Inu yasha came up to her and cupped her face in his hand, the other hand resting on the place she kept hitting her head, so she would no longer do it.  
  
He couldn't really understand her muttering, but he heard parts of it. "Calm down, its ok now, I'm here, your not alone, your never alone" he said staring into her eyes. He knew she couldn't understand him at that point of hysteria, but she still seemed to calm down a bit as she stared into his eyes. She jumped on top of him, hugging him and clinging on to him as if he would disappear if she were to let go.  
  
Inu yasha was surprised, but still held her. She was muttering still, something about never leaving her alone, in darkness. He didn't say anything. He just held her until her muttering became whispers, and whispers into murmurs, until she had completely fallen asleep again in his arms.  
  
He laid her down on the futon and covered her with the blanket that was on it. This wasn't the first time she had done this either. This was the 3rd night in a row she had wakened up, shaking uncontrollably, rocking back and forth, muttering to herself. Inu yasha just assumed that she was having nightmares and that was simply the way she delt with it when she woke up cause of her being insane.  
  
"I'll protect you, Naraku will never hurt you again" he whispered as he stroked her hair, knowing she couldn't really hear him cause she was asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo was wondering through the woods, calling out to someone. For an unknown passerby that would have seen her, they would have thought she was crazy.  
  
"NARAKU!!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!" she called out into the wind as her hair rose and fell to fallow the rhythm of it. "Why do you seek me Kikyo, I have no need for you right now" called back a deep voice as he appeared from behind the shadows.  
  
" I DEMAND ANSWERS!". "Ask and maybe your questions will be answered..." he retorted. "The child, Kagome, My reincarnation, has gone insane, I wish to know how... why..." "What is it of your business to know?" he asked, wondering why she even cared.  
  
"It is of MY BUSINESS because she holds most of my soul! NOW TELL ME! I do not wish for my soul to come back to me when it is lost and tormented!" Kikyo shouted in frustration. "I did it to her..." "Excuse me?" kikyo wondered how it was possible for a human OR demon to cause such a thing.  
  
"I drove her to insanity, kukuku(insert evil laugh here), she is so fragile, I tortured her until I tormented her very being, her soul..." "How!? How could you have such a power to keep a person alive long enough to live through such torture?" Kikyo was confused... why did he even WANT to do that? To personally torment her instead of Inu yasa.  
  
Naraku told her all about Kagome's torture session and the liquids he had used. Kikyo was shocked, not even Naraku could do such a horrible deed. She was confused, and she... actually felt bad for her reincarnation that threatens to steel her only reason for living on this earth. Inu yasha. She only stayed so she could bring him to hell with her so they could be together... both their souls burning in the fires of hell.. together.  
  
She looked up to the demon before her. She needed to know. "Why?..." was the only thing she could whisper out. He laughed evilly at that question. "Because, my dear Kikyo, I hate her with all of my being. If it were not for her, Inu yasha WOULD BE DEAD! Also, come Kikyo, can you think of nothing? Your soul is the one inside her, If she were to die, your soul would return, Tormented and confused, lost in a sense, nothing more than a soul of a child crying out her last scream before leaving the earth. You, my dear Kikyo, Will lose yourself as well. If the heart of Onigumo still feels for you then...well, lets just say it won't matter. You will simply be used as a tool, from the point you get your soul back until the day you are put back in your grave!"  
  
Kikyo stood there listening to his words. She knew as long as the heart of Onigumo beets inside of him, He could not kill her, and he will always love her (well, maybe not LOVE but close to it)... lust for her... need her. The very thought of Naraku holding Kikyo as Inu yasha once did was enough to make her puke.  
  
She despised Naraku, but why did she help him then? Why did she give him that jewel fragment she took from Kagome. She didn't even know that herself.  
  
Kikyo knew what Naraku ment when he said "A tool", she laughed coldly. "If I am to have my soul back, Then insanity will consume me as well. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Your tool, for lust, and possibly to get rid of the little love you feel for me once you've fucked me raw, and I can not take it any longer. You will NEVER get rid of that feeling you think might be love! You disgust me! What makes you think I even WANT that soul back! Consumed by your darkness! Your wickedness!" Kikyo was PISSED! Not just because of Naraku's wickedness on herself, but on Kagome as well. To do such a sin was unforgivable in her cold eyes.  
  
"That was my soul! You've ruined it! She will never have her happiness! I WILL NEVER HAVE MINE!" Kikyo shouted trying to hold back the sting in her eyes. She would NOT let him of all people see her weakness.  
  
"Tell me, Kikyo... Why do you care if she is tormented or happy, What is it to you? Were you not the one who tried to kill her?" Naraku asked, amusement evident in his voice.  
  
Kikyo just stood there, to tell the truth, she didn't care. Or at least she didn't think she did. "I tried to kill her to take back what was mine! My soul, my...my.." she drifted off...  
  
"Your love? Kikyo? Is that it? You wish to have revenge on her for taking the heart of the one you love?"  
  
"NO! Inu yasha is not my love!!!! He is my curse!!!!!" Kikyo covered her mouth knowing she had said to much, something she had not wanted to tell him. It was none of his business anyways. She regained her posture and stared coldly at him.  
  
"This is all a game to you, isn't it? Tormenting an innocent soul, so I will also be tormented when it is to finally come back to my body. It shall not return! I will not allow it! I refuse to be consumed! I REFUSE TO BE YOURS!!!! DIE NARAKU!!!!" Kikyo shouted, her arrow already out and pointing at him, and she let it fly. She took out another arrow after another, shooting him as fast as possible. Once all of the arrows had pierced him, he disappeared and the stick he used was cut in half.  
  
"Just another one of his stupid puppets! COWARD!!" She shouted as she put the arrows back on her back and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was outside, playing with shippo, throwing him up and catching him while Miroku and Inu yasha talked to each other.  
  
"She really is amazing" Miroku said to Inu yasha as they watched Kagome chase Shippo. "Why do you say that?" Inu yasha asked, raising his eyebrow in suspicion. "I only say what is true, Look at her. Even though she is insane, she is still pure" Inu yasha grinned at Miroku's words. "Oh I don't know if I told you this before, but don't let her near sharp objects, she has been having this weird urge to hurt herself" He said to Miroku.  
  
"I know... What do you think brought this on?" Inu yasha looked guiltily at the ground " I... don't know..." he said back in a whisper. He actually thinks he did know. She hadn't started hurting herself until the day he met up with Kikyo. Maybe it was his fault, But the way she had been hurting herself lately was different.  
  
"Don't look so down, We should be getting to the herb in a couple days at most, once we have the herb back, we will have our Kagome back, just as happy as ever" Miroku reassured him putting a hand on his shoulder before walking away to get some water.  
  
"Kagome! Look at the flower I picked for you!" Shippo said as he ran up to her, jumping up and down on her lap. She smiled down at it. "A flower for Kagome?" she asked as she pointed to herself.  
  
"Ya! See, its for good luck!" he said as he set it above her ear, her hair covering the stem. "Oh luck! Kagome needs luck! Kagome thanks Shippo!!!" she said as she looked at her reflection in the lake. She looked so pretty, with a pretty flower in her ear and her silky hair flowing down her back, waving in the wind.  
  
Inu yasha found himself staring at her before she noticed it. She looked at him and gave him a big toothy grin,"Hey puppy! come and catch the kitty in the water!!!" she laughed before running to the lake and jumping in. Inu yasha's eyes got wide. The lake was freezing and that uniform was the last one she had for the time until she went back to her time.  
  
Inu yasha ran in after her and jumped in the freezing cold water. Kagome was playfully splashing the water, trying to strip her clothes off. Inu yasha darted to her and put her shirt back under her head. That was defiantly something he didn't want Miroku seeing.  
  
"Isn't this fun puppy?!" she laughed as she jumped into his arms and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes widened again, but he didn't move. Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked at them and their jaws fell open.  
  
"INU YASHA!" Sango called to him in a disapproving voice, knowing that Kagome was vulnerable. Inu yasha pulled away, "I didn't do it! She came on to me!"  
  
"Well, you... ok whatever.. "Sango tried to protest, but he was right, so she looked away and went back to polishing her weapons and the rest of the group went back to what they were doing. Sango trusted him not to finish what Kagome always seemed to start. Ever since their first kiss after that night when they met up with Kikyo, Kagome seemed to try and kiss him allot. Inu yasha was always embarrassed by it cause she would do it anywhere, and he wasn't one for public affection.  
  
"Come on Kagome, lets get you dry and warm" he said as he picked her up and started heading out of the lake. "Aww man! No fun! Come on!" she protested before getting an idea in her head. She grin wickedly before turning her big green eyes to him (at least I think they are green). He looked down at her for a moment, wondering what was going through her head. She reached her hand out to his head and messaged his right ear. He stopped dead in his tracks, still in the water. He couldn't hold back the low purring sound from the bottom of this throat from the movements of her hand on his soft fur.  
  
"Stop Ka..gome" he muttered out. She frowned at him and brought his ear down to her mouth. "Doesn't the puppy want to play with the kitty" she asked in a seductively before blowing in his ear. He shivered and nearly dropped her.  
  
"No playing yet" he smiled back at her before jumping out of the water and setting her down on the soft grass. "You should take those clothes off and let them dry" He said, a bit to late. Kagome was already striping right in front of him! She took off the rest of her clothes and Inu yasha hurried and put his fire rat robe around her.  
  
Once he looked back, he saw Miroku staring, and he growled low in his throat. "You better stop staring before I rip your eyes out!" Inu yasha shouted as Miroku instantly turned his head down to look at the ground.  
  
"I swear Miroku, your such a pervert!" Sango said as she smacked him across the face. "I didn't see nothing! Sango, your the one I want to see" he said in a perverted tone. Sango blushed several shades of red before smacking him again. Although, in her head she was thinking how much she wouldn't mind seeing him like that either, but she would never tell him that... of course.  
  
"Lets get going" Inu yasha said once Kagome's clothes had dried and she put them back on (this time, Sango led her behind the bushes so no perverted eyes would watch).  
  
"Yes, lets.. only a couple more days ahead of us" Miroku said cheerily before following behind Sango to try to get another grope on their journey.  
  
A/N: And that's it for chapter 5. I gotta stop here cause I need to get going on my homework. I have like 83 pages to do! and its already 10:15 pm! Man, i'm gonna be up all night! O well. Anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter 5! Oh and Incase you were wondering, I have posted chapter a new chapter of Demonic Demons on mediaminer.org , Just thought you might like to know, seeing how I'm not posting it on FF.net, cause they... u know, took it off .  
  
Arianna 


	7. A Turn for the Worst

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: Guess what? I'm putting Demonic Demons back up on FF.NET! I wont leave anything out (except the lemons, but I'll give direct site to it every time a lemon is gonna happen so you can read the lemons) . It will be up soon along with a new chapter..... Its gonna be good. Anyways hope you all continue to read it and if you haven't, I hope you decide to. Here's chapter 6 of love and insanity... hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A turn for the worst  
  
Kagura was outside sitting down on the soft grass behind Naraku's castle talking to Kanna. Even though Kanna wasn't much of a talker, Kagura still talked to her cause there was no one else to talk to really. Kanna knew she hated Naraku, But she didn't really seem to care. Kanna always obeyed him, just because that's how she was.  
  
"I wonder what the asshole is up to now..." Kagura said to her. That was when she heard his voice in her head.  
  
"Kagura, come to my room at once" Naraku's voice commanded in her head.  
  
"Whatever... god... can't he ever give me a moment's piece?" She said getting up and heading for Naraku's room, leaving Kanna behind.  
  
Once Kagura entered his room, he was sitting in a chair looking into a strange ball. But once she looked, he hid it under a cloth.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked a bit annoyed.  
  
"I want you to find Kagome and bring her back"  
  
"What about Inu yasha? He's not just gonna let me take her"  
  
"Do not worry about him, I will keep him pre occupied, you just worry about getting her here before they return her sanity!"  
  
"What ever you say" she said as she walked out of the room.  
  
She took out a little feather in her hair and jumped onto it and into the wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!!! Sesssssshhhhooommaarruuu-saaammaaa!!!!" Rin called out but heard nothing in return. She didn't know how she had fallen so far behind. Eventually she lost him at some point. She called out again and again yet he did not come. She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. This has never happened before. It was like no one was around for miles.  
  
Usually when Rin falls behind and gets tired or something, he stops to let her rest and eat or will put her on the two headed dragon's back. But not this time, this time was strange, she lost him somewhere in the fog.  
  
Kagura was flying through the air on a feather when she heard a child call Sesshomaru's name. 'That's the human child that fallows Sesshomaru around.... Rin If I recall her name right. So... Sesshomaru is close...' Kagura thought to herself before landing elegantly on the dirt floor.  
  
"Are you lost child?" Rin heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Kagura standing there. She recognized her instantly.   
  
"Hey I know you! You were talking to Sesshomaru, asking something.... You attacked him, you're bad! You just wait till Sesshomaru-sama get here! SESSHOMARU!!!!" Rin called out his name desperately; scared the woman might hurt her.  
  
"Don't fear me child, I know your lost, I will help you find him" she said as she held out her hand to Rin.   
  
"Why are you helping me?" The little girl asked skeptically.  
  
"I need to talk to him" was the only thing Kagura said. She figured that maybe if she brought Rin to him safely, that maybe he would hear her out.   
  
Rin took her hand and Kagura took a little feather out of her hair and they were off, flying into the wind. Once Kagura Spotted Sesshomaru, She saw him sitting on a rock while his servant seemed to be frantically looking for something.  
  
She landed softly on the ground right in front of Sesshomaru. Once Rin was on the ground, she immediately ran to his side. Jaken stopped dead in his tracks thanking god that Rin was safe because Sesshomaru told him that if he couldn't find Rin untouched, then he would kill him.  
  
"Aren't you going to thank me?" Kagura asked.  
  
"Why did you help her?" he asked with his deep emotionless voice.  
  
"I want to know if you will reconsider my offer"  
  
"I already told you, I do not want jewel shards, I have no use for them"  
  
"Fine, if you won't accept the jewel shards, what do you desire? What is it I can do so you will kill Naraku for me?"  
  
"There is nothing I want from you; I will kill Naraku, not because you ask it of me, but because I seek revenge"  
  
"Revenge? For what? Because he made Kohaku nearly kill Rin? Or is it you wish to kill Kohaku as well?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer her. He simply looked at her with his cold emotionless yellow eyes before standing up and walking away from her.  
  
"Rin, Jaken, We're leaving."  
  
"Hai!" Rin said and was at his side in a second followed closely by Jaken.  
  
"What's his problem?" Kagura asked before catching one last glimpse at him before he disappeared into the fog. She sighed longingly before taking a feather from her hair and flew into the wind in search for Kagome.  
  
"No one can get through that ice cold heart of his... to bad...he's kind of cute." she said as she flew over the fog.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We should have been there by now... maybe we passed it" Inu yasha said irritably.  
  
"Patients Inu yasha, I'm sure its close" Miroku reassured him.  
  
"Inu yasha! Look what I found! Isn't it beautiful" Kagome said as she ran up to them with a bluish purplish leaf. Inu yasha took the leaf from her hand and stared at her in total shock. "This... this is it! This is the herb Keade was talking about!" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Kagome, where did you find this?"  
  
"Its over there... follow me!" She laughed as she grabbed his hand in hers and skipped to the location of the herb with the rest of the gang following right behind them.  
  
She led them to a field of the herb about 20 or 30 feet away from where they were originally standing. It was weird how it was forest, and suddenly nothing but a huge field of the bluish purplish herb. Nothing else seemed to grow in this field, just that specific herb. Inu yasha immediately began to gather lots of leaves off the plants and stuffed them into his robes.  
  
"Well, I guess we can head back now" Inu yasha said in a 'that was to easy' sort of tone. And so they headed back to Keade's village which was about another 3 weeks back.  
  
When the sun set, they set up camp so they could rest for the night. They ate ramen in silence until Miroku "accidentally" flung his chopsticks near Sango's ass and copped a feel before retrieving them. Sango slapped him hard across the face, of course. "Pervert!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't help it!" Miroku said before shoving some more noodles in his mouth and slurping them up.  
  
"Aren't they cute together? I bet they get married and have lots and lots of children" Kagome said as she pointed at them. Sango blushed several shades of red, and Miroku turned to her and gave her a very perverted grin, which made her blush even deeper if possible. "Don't get any ideas" she said as she slapped him again.  
  
"You know Sango, I-" Miroku stopped mid in his sentence and looked around.  
  
"Inu yasha, you feel that?"  
  
"Hai, I can smell Naraku near by" he said as they all stood up suddenly in fighting positions. Well, everyone except Kagome that is. She looked terrified. "HE'S GONNA GET ME!!" She cried out.  
  
"No he won't, just stay back" Inu yasha said in a whisper. She did as she was told and backed up behind the group.  
  
"Tell me, Inu yasha, do you like what I've done with Kagome?" Naraku laughed evilly as he appeared in font of them.  
  
"Naraku, you bastard, prepare to die!" Inu yasha shouted as he unsheathed his sword and charged at him. Sango threw her boomerang which Naraku easily dodged while also dodging Inu yasha's sword. "Stand aside!" Miroku shouted as he undid the prayer beads around his arm. They both jumped aside and Miroku pulled the cloth of his hand. Naraku felt himself being pulled in. Out of no where, Naraku's poisonous bees came swarming in and before he could pull Naraku in, the bees got to close and he had to cover his hand once again.  
  
While the gang fought fiercely, they didn't notice what was going on behind them. Kagome watched the whole thing until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and there stood Kagura. Before she could yell for Inu yasha, Kagura hit the pressure point of her neck with her fan and she blacked out.  
  
"KAZA NO KIZU!!!!" Inu yasha shouted and with one swipe of his sword, the demon was defeated. Inu yasha looked down and saw the little stick thing. It was a puppet! "Oh shit... Kagome!!!" he shouted as he turned around just in time to see Kagura take off with Kagome on her little feather.   
  
Without wasting anytime, Inu yasha followed it. The others tried to keep up with him, but they lost him after a while. Kagura looked behind her and saw Inu yasha not to far behind. She reached her hand in a little cotton bag hanging around her waist and took some sort of powdery substance out. As she held it in her flat palm, she blew on it, causing it to go into the wind.  
  
Instantly, the nice cool weather turned into really thick fog. "That should slow him down" Kagura said as she sped up.  
  
"Shit, I can't even see my own hand in front of me in this shit. I have to keep looking, I can't let this stop me" Inu yasha said to himself as he tried to use his nose instead of his eyes. It was no use; the fog was messing with his sense of smell. He just kept going in the direction Kagura was going and hoping he was going the right way.  
  
Naraku must have gotten a different castle since Inu yasha found his last one so easily. So Inu yasha just kept running, and running, and running until eventually he was out of the fog. He sniffed at the air in hopes he would catch there sent.  
  
He could just barely make out their sent and so he followed it. Until he finally found himself at large castle. He ran up to it and one he was close enough to touch the door, a shield of energy made him fly back about 30 feet. "If Naraku thinks this will keep me out, he's terribly mistaken" Inu yasha said as he pulled out his sword. "KAZA NO KIZU" The energy shield turned a bright red color before totally evaporating. He kicked open the door and ran inside, following Kagome's sent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome woke up, she found her self on a wooden with chains attacked to her wrists and ankles. Her eyes widened it horror.  
  
"So your finally awake (kukuku) it would have been better if you would have stayed that way... for your sake anyways." Naraku said to her as he walked up to the table she was on. This room was filled with those liquids and all sorts of torture tools.   
  
"Naraku! I won't let you! GO AWAY!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! LET ME GO!!!!" at her last words, she attempted to punch him very very hard, but because the chains attached to her wrists, once she tried, her arm popped out of its socket. She screamed out in pain (ya, that hurts like a bitch). Naraku laughed at her stupidity before going over to a table and picking up a strange green liquid. She looked at it in horror," NO NO NO!!!!!!" she struggled and struggled but her efforts were useless.  
  
He picked up a knife and went back over to her. "Now now Kagome, if you don't take it willingly, I'll have to force you" he said as he put the knife right below her chin. "INU YASHA!!! INU YASHA!!!!" she screamed over and over again, hoping he'll just burst right through the door. Naraku laughed wickedly. "You should stop depending on him to save you... Where is your beloved Inu yasha now? He doesn't care for you and he never will".  
  
"You know, for a half demon, you sure do talk allot of shit" Came a voice from behind him. He snapped his head around to see Inu yasha, standing there, cracking his knuckles with that 'You're so dead" look on his face.  
  
"Inu yasha!!" Kagome cried out in joy.   
  
Inu yasha walked slowly to Naraku. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Naraku said as he pressed the blade to Kagome's neck hard enough to draw blood. Inu yasha stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"So Inu yasha, would you like to see what I've been doing to Kagome while you're gone?" he laughed as he opened the little bottle of green liquid. He put it up to her lips and Kagome bit her lips shut. Inu yasha tried to move closer, but ever time he did, Naraku would press that blade down on Kagome's skin a little harder. He felt helpless. What could he do?  
  
Naraku leaned down to Kagome's ear and whispered something to her. She looked at Inu yasha with tears in her eyes. Kagome looked at Naraku, then to Inu yasha, then to Naraku again, before nodding her head and opening her mouth. She was crying really hard by now, "NO KAGOME!! DONT DRINK IT!!!" Inu yasha yelled assuming it was poison, but it was to late, she already swallowed it.  
  
Instantly she could feel her blood on fire until it ate its way to her skin. She screamed out in horrific pain and she didn't stop. She kicked and screamed "AHHHH IT BURNS!!! AHHHHHH INU YASHA!!!!!" He felt his heart break in two. It was too much. He couldn't see, or even smell the fire, but he knew what was happening. Why she said that Naraku burned her alive, even though she didn't have a single burn on her body. It was a mind AND body trick.  
  
Her screams didn't die out, but got louder and louder. He turned to Naraku,"MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed out furiously but with a slight crack in his voice, but you couldn't hear it over Kagome's torturous screams. Naraku laugh was soft at first then it grew louder and louder.   
  
Inu yasha couldn't take it another second. He unsheathed his sword and charged at him, but he didn't get far. Naraku stretched out his arm and these brown tentacles came out and knocked his sword out of his hand and 30 feet away from him. Suddenly, thick magical bark came from the ground and wrapped itself around Inu yasha's body so he couldn't move.  
  
"Now Inu yasha, you can stand there and watch Kagome burn for hours and hours." He couldn't move, he was totally useless and helpless. He watched her scream out such horrifying screams that if made his ears flatten to his head to keep his ear drums from busting. It was awful, and he couldn't do a thing about it. He felt the need to go and save her, as if she really was burning alive, and her screams only made it seem to him that she really was burning.   
  
The stranger part was that he could now smell her blood and it smelled as if it were being cooked. He couldn't control himself, he screamed out nonsense words as he felt himself slip into the darkness. His claws extended, his fangs got sharper and longer, and his eyes became blood red. Inu yasha had transformed into his full fledged demon form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUUUNNN!!!!! lol. Wow, What a cliffy! I know I haven't updated in a really long time... sorry about that. Its just that I've been playing this game called Dark Age Of Camelot and its really taking up allot of my time.lol. Anyways I'll update as fast as I can, and I think I'll be able to get Demonic Demons on ff.net by next week, hopefully, I still gotta go through it and spell check it and edit it and all that great shit. I hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW!!! I get encouraged to write when I get more reviews, so, review and I'll update sooner! See, it works out for both of us...lol. And if you noticed I said Inu yasha's sword and Sango's boomerang because I really don't know how to spell the names of those weapons.  
  
Oh and incase you were wondering what Naraku whispered into Kagome's ear to make her take the potion, he told her he would kill her and him if she didnt, so, she believed him and drank it... I hope that makes it clear for you. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! Mine sucked cause I wasn't drunk, but o well.  
  
Arianna 


	8. Poor Insane Child

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: See, I told you I would update sooner. This story is really hard, believe or not, I mean, I gots lots of ideas, but it's hard to find a way to make them GET to those ideas.  
  
Oh ya just to make things clear, Kagome is only sane in her dreams... not in the presence of Naraku... I just thought I would clear that up for you. So it's like a sane Kagome but she's lost inside her head.... if you don't get it then... well, you'll see what I mean.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Poor Insane Child  
  
Inu yasha growled deep in his throat as Naraku stared at him in shock at his new transformation. "It won't matter, the magical bark is unbreakable! Try all you want". Inu yasha gave him an evil grin before he flexed his claws and tore the bark to shreds. Naraku's eyes widened, how could he have gotten so damn strong? Then it hit him. This smell was not the smell of a honyou, but of a full demon.  
  
He took the knife in his hand and pressed it up to Kagome's chin (which was a bit difficult seeing as how she thought she was being burned alive). He looked back at Inu yasha, who didn't even flinch; he just kept walking toward him like he could care less.   
  
Naraku laughed evilly. This was the perfect opportunity to kill Kagome without getting his hands dirty. He had to kill her. If he didn't now, Kikyo would see to it that she wouldn't die, so her soul wouldn't come back to her tormented, so she would not fall into the darkness of insanity.  
  
Inu yasha charged at him, claws flexed and baring his teeth. Before Inu yasha could touch him, he moved out of the way, just in time for Inu yasha to stab his claws into Kagome's stomach almost 2 inches deep. He pulled his claws out of her harshly before turning back to Naraku.  
  
While Kagome screamed out in pain from also being stabbed and mentally burned at the same time, she coughed up blood and went back to her torturous screams. (Poor Kagome, First she pops her own arm out of its socket, then Naraku made her drink the potion that made her body feel like it was literally on fire, then Kagome gets stabbed in the stomach).  
  
Inu yasha only had one thought on his mind. A voice inside his head was screaming 'KILL KILL KILL'. His target was Naraku. Naraku noticed that he didn't even seem to care that he had just stabbed Kagome. He knew Inu yasha would kill him if he stayed another second. He put his hand inside a pouch and took something out of it. He threw it hard against the floor just in time as a thick red cloud surrounded him and he disappeared.  
  
Inu yasha then turned his dark red eyes to Kagome. She was still kicking and screaming while she coughed up more and more blood. For a moment, he couldn't even recognize her. He walked over to her and flexed his claws. Right when he was about to bring his hand down to kill her, he stopped, his clawed hand still in the air.  
  
Kagome hadn't seen anything that had been going on, she didn't even really feel being stabbed since the pain of her burning flesh was already to much to bare. Inu yasha found himself not able to kill this human. He knew her face... somehow, even transformed, he remembered her face after a while. She was in pain, lots and lots of pain.  
  
He now had only his demon instincts to act on. He sliced off her chains and grabbed her kicking and screaming form, and ran out of the castle. As he ran, he noticed the only thing not moving was her arm. It hung limply from her body. He stopped running and laid her down. He could smell so much blood; she just kept coughing it up.  
  
After another 45 minutes, she felt the burning pain go numb and she stopped screaming. Her breathe was harsh. She had stopped coughing up blood 20 minutes ago, but she was still shaking really badly. Inu yasha was at her side the whole time, watching her with his red eyes. His demon part of him actually somewhat enjoyed seeing her in so much pain, but another part of him couldn't wait till it was over.  
  
He looked down at his sleeve and tore a big chunk of it off using his teeth. He instinctively wrapped it around the wound that he had given her. After he made sure her wound was ok, he took her hand in his. Kagome stared up at him with tired painful eyes. She couldn't really make out what was going on, but then Inu yasha held her hand.  
  
At first it seemed like he was just trying to comfort her, but then he tightened his grip and yanked it HARD and a loud cracking/popping sound came from her shoulder. She couldn't scream anymore, her voice couldn't even whisper now from screaming so much. She simply cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. Kagome was shaking. She didn't even seem to recognize Inu yasha.  
  
After Inu yasha pulled her arm back into its socket, he took his outer fire rat robe off and wrapped it around Kagome. Inu yasha didn't know why he was doing this, but he felt like it was something he needed to do, like he had to protect her... like he was her mate, even though he couldn't smell a trace of himself on her.  
  
He lay down next to her and wrapped a protective arm around her before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha woke up the next day to the smell of Kagome's blood. His eyes shot open as he sat up and looked next to him. The last thing he could remember was Kagome screaming out... being mentally burned alive. Inu yasha's heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he remembered that horrible sight.  
  
He looked to Kagome once again and rolled her over. Her eyes were wide open, and she was shaking furiously. She hadn't slept at all. The last potion must have made her even worse. "Kagome... Kagome, talk to me, tell me what happened" he whispered as he shook her lightly.  
  
She started muttering under her breathe as she shook violently. She wasn't even looking at him; she was just staring at the sky. "B...burns again...d...d...dark...so...so... pain..." She wasn't making any sense. "Shhhhh its ok... shhhhh" he tried to comfort her as he held her to his chest, rocking her back and forth.  
  
He just kept rocking her and rocking her until eventually she fell asleep, still shaking and twitching, even in her sleep. Then, he felt something wet on his stomach. He laid her down to see blood had soaked through her clothes and onto his. He couldn't even recall her being injured like that.   
  
He undid the clothe tied around her stomach very slowly and carefully. Then he saw it. Three very deep claw markings in her stomach. 'These aren't from Naraku' he thought to himself as he examined her wounds. Then he looked down at his claws. Kagome's blood was stained onto one of his hands, his eyes widened. It was him! He must have transformed.  
  
He couldn't believe he actually hurt her, after all the pain she had went through. He felt like he could just die right there. "Wha...What have I done! I hurt her... I'm nothing but a monster!" just kept running through his brain. He just kept staring at his hands before punching the ground hard. He clawed through the grass to the dirt with watery eyes. Then he heard his name called from her mouth.  
  
He turned to her, but she was still asleep. She was still shaking as she muttered his name in pain. He realized that this wasn't the time to mourn. She was hurt bad, he had to do something.   
  
"Miroku! There's no time for your perverted ness you senseless asswhole, we have to find Kagome and Inu yasha!" Inu yasha heard a woman's voice say. It was Sango, at first he wondered why he couldn't smell them, and then he remembered, tonight was going to be a full moon.  
  
"SANGO!! MIROKU!! OVER HERE!!" he shouted in the direction he heard the voices. "Inu yasha? Is that you?" Shippo called as they all ran to his voice. When they found him and Kagome, they sighed in relief. "I thought we had lost you" Miroku said to him.  
  
"Inu yasha! What happened to Kagome?!" Shippo shouted as he stared at her stomach wound. "Sango, do you still have Kagome's backpack?" Inu yasha asked, completely ignoring Shippo's question. "Yeah, I have it" She said as she went to Kirara and took it off her head.   
  
She handed it to Inu yasha and he went through it until he found the first aid kit. He cleaned her wounds and wrapped them tightly in gauss. The bleeding had stopped eventually, but if she moves around too much, then her wounds would open, so they had to keep her rested.  
  
"Inu yasha.... what happened?" Sango asked. He turned and told them of what he remembered. All of it, The strange liquid that Naraku used on Kagome, when he got Tetsusiga knocked out of his hand... everything to the point he could remember.  
  
"After that, I'm not sure what happened, I can't remember anything after that point...I think I transformed" Inu yasha said as he looked down at the ground. The group was silent, they didn't know what to say. They had already figured out that Inu yasha had transformed and gave her that wound on her stomach cause Naraku didn't have claws like that but they didn't say anything.  
  
"So...The tetsusiga is at Naraku's castle..." Miroku said, breaking the awkward silence. Inu yasha just nodded his head. "I should go back and get it..." Inu yasha said as he started getting up but Miroku just pushed him back down to the ground.  
  
"Don't worry yourself, Sango and I will retrieve it, you should stay with Kagome. I'm sure Naraku is probably far gone by now" Miroku said as walked back to Kirara and got on her back followed closely by Sango. Sango looked back to Inu yasha before getting on Kirara's back and took off.  
  
They came back several hours later with the tetsusiga. By now, Kagome was awake, but it was as if she really weren't. She just laid there, eyes wide open, staring at nothing in particular, shaking violently. Always shaking, she was defiantly worse than she was before. She hasn't really talked ...well except for her insensible rambling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stayed in that spot for days until Kagome's wounds were pretty much healed. Within that whole time, Kagome's mental condition just stayed the same. She still didn't really talk to anyone, and she was still always shaking. When it was time to head back, Inu yasha helped her up and they began to head back to Keade's village.  
  
She latched onto his arm and looked at the ground as they all walked in silence. It almost seemed unreal. Kagome looked so pale and pathetic, latched onto Inu yasha's arm. Occasionally, she would mutter again and burry her face into his arm, as if trying to hide herself.  
  
Days went by, and then weeks, and they were almost at Keade's village. Kagome's behavior hadn't changed a bit. She hadn't talked for weeks, no one was really up for conversation lately (oh gee I wonder why). Everyone all just seemed really depressed. Inu yasha made sure that he never left her sight, except when he had to go pee or something, then he would have Sango watch her for maybe a minute, then he would come back to her and she always latched on to him.  
  
She didn't eat much. Inu yasha had to hand feed her just to get her to eat anything. If a meal was put in front of her, she would just stare at it, like her mind was completely empty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they finally got to Keade's hut, Keade laid her down on the futon and took the herb from Inu yasha. She tried to get her to eat it, but she wouldn't even open her lips. "Give it here, Keade, let me try" Inu yasha said as he took the herb from her. He put it up to Kagome's lips,"Kagome, please, eat this". Kagome didn't even look at him, she just kept her lips shut, her body still shaking... always shaking.  
  
Inu yasha parted her lips a little with his clawed finger,"Kagome, please trust me" he said as he slipped the bluish purplish leaf in her mouth. This time, Kagome looked at him and simply chewed it and swallowed it. She fell asleep instantly.  
  
"How is this suppose to work?" Inu yasha asked her as he stared at Kagome's sleeping form. "Right now, Kagome needs to get on her path to sanity inside her own head. She is only sane when she is asleep, this herb allows her to follow a path, but first she needs to do it alone, she will need you to help her before the end".  
  
"How will I know when that is?!"  
  
"Hold her hand, Inu yasha, you and only you can be her guide. When she needs you, you will know, and once she does, ye must take this" Keade said as she reached in a basket and pulled out a green bushy sleeping herb.  
  
"Why do I have to take it? What does it do?"  
  
"It will make it so ye can fall asleep, Once asleep, Your dreams shall be one and only then can you help Kagome, this will take a long time, it is a complicated process, I take my leave now" She said as she began to walk out of the hut.  
  
"Wait! Why do you have to go? What if I don't know when she needs me?!" Inu yasha asked her. "Don't ye worry, When the time comes, you'll know. I must leave or this process will not happen, you must be alone with her, my being here will only interfere with the connection. I have told ye all I can, I leave it in your hands Inu yasha".  
  
"How long is this suppose to take?"  
  
"That is uncertain, it could take hours, or it could take days, but it won't take longer than that, and if it does, then she may never get her sanity back".  
  
"Oh... " was all he said as he stared back down at her.   
  
"I wish you both luck" She said as she walked out of the hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok this is where I'm going to stop for now, but wait till i'm finished with the next chapter man.... it will be a fuckin trip. If you have ever played that game called "American Mcgees Alice" well, its kind of the same thing. It will be Kagome's journey inside her head, and i'm gonna make it really fuckin trippy lol. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know its sad, but hopefully it will al turn out to be ok.lol. I guess you'll have to find out. REVIEW!!! remember! I'll update faster if I get more reviews, I think thats why I updated this one so fast cause you guys encourage me... YOUR ALL SO GREAT!!! lol .  
  
Arianna 


	9. Kagome's Journey to Sanity Begins!

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: Ok Demonic Demons is back up on ff.net now with a new chapter and all. yay! lol It took me FOREVER to go through it and edit it and all that shit. Don't worry, its still un edited at mediaminer.org. Anyways, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome's Journey to Sanity Begins!  
  
Kagome was huddled in a ball in nothing but darkness, waiting for it to end. She just wanted to get out. She couldn't stand it anymore. But then, a miracle happened! She could see an orange light at the end of the tunnel of darkness. She picked herself up and ran as fast as she could to it, afraid that if she were to wait another moment, it would disappear.  
  
When she reached it, she looked around to see nothing but flames and a path, covered by the flames. As soon as she walked up to the path, the fire cleared the path for her. She hesitated, and thought of turning back, but she knew she couldn't just turn back. Something was telling her that this was her path out of here, the only way.  
  
She walked through the path of fire for miles and miles. She was so tired, she could've passed out. It was so hot, but she kept going. She wasn't about to give up. She was terrified for what awaited her at the end of the path. She could see the end of the path now.  
  
It was a portal of some sort. She was close now. Just a couple more steps. She reached her hand through the portal and was sucked in by it. She yelped at the sudden force and closed her eyes. She felt really dizzy, like the ground just slipped away from her feet.   
  
Then it stopped. She wasn't moving anymore. She opened her eyes to see she was in a place of nothing but mirrors. These weren't ordinary mirrors; they showed a different memory of her life in each mirror.  
  
She looked into a mirror of an image in her memory she did not ever remember happening. The Kagome in this mirror had an arrow in her hand, and was on her knees in the grass, slicing at her arms. She heard herself talk, and she watched carefully.   
  
"This is my flesh... this is my blood, I'm not her... I'm nothing like her" she heard the Kagome in the mirror say as she sliced at her arm again, blood dripping down to her finger tips then on to the soft earthy ground.  
  
"I'm better! I bleed! I AM human! But why does he pick her over me.... why?! She doesn't even bleed, she's not human, she's not demon, she's NOTHING!!!" She said as she took the arrow in her other hand and started to slice at that one too.  
  
She dropped the arrow and stared down at her bloody arms and hands and once again began to cry into them, covering her face with blood as well.  
  
As Kagome looked into this mirror of a memory she did not know of, she started having flashes of what had happened that night. She kept watching the mirror, wondering what happened next. She knew this had happened to her at some point, but she just couldn't ever remember it really happening, like it was just one of her dreams.  
  
She continued to watch and saw Inu yasha in the mirror. He looked sad and confused. "Kagome, what did you do?" she heard him whisper from the other side of the mirror. The Kagome in the mirror held out her arms to him. "Look at me! This is my blood, I bleed! I breathe, I bleed, and I feel pain! Why do you pick HER over me?! Why? She doesn't breathe, she doesn't bleed... So why?!?"  
  
"Ohh... Kagome" he said as he bent down to her and wrapped his arms around her. She lightly started to punch his chest as she cried. Her punches got lighter and lighter until she just stopped punching him and cried into his chest.  
  
"Why can't you love me... why?" The Kagome in the mirror asked him. Kagome watched on the other side of the mirror, her heart pounding in her chest. How could she not remember something like this?   
  
She couldn't really remember anything after Naraku had made her drink all those potions; accept the second time he did it. She remembered that. But everything else was a blur. Kagome jerked her head from the image when she heard a woman's voice screaming, her own voice to be exact.  
  
She looked around; she could hear her own torturous screams in the back round. She covered her ears; it reminded her of what had happened with Naraku. She looked into a different mirror to her left to see the memory of her chained to a table, the time Naraku made her drink all those horrible potions.  
  
She watched the mirror, watching her own body kick and scream as Naraku laughed. It was horrible. She buried her face in her hands. She couldn't take this, it was too much, but then, she heard nothing. She looked up from her hands and looked into the mirror once more. The image in the mirror had stopped, the Kagome in the mirror was no longer kicking and screaming, and Naraku was no longer laughing.  
  
What scared her was that they had stopped and looked directly at her, seeing her through the mirror. She freaked out and took off running. As she was running through the room of mirrors, she noticed that all of the images in her memory were staring right at her.  
  
She looked down at the ground, keeping her eyes on the path. She didn't want to look at any more of these memories. She heard them laughing at her as she ran. She covered her ears as she kept running. "This isn't real, this isn't real" she kept repeating over and over. But no matter how much she said it, she could still hear them laughing at her.  
  
She came to a door and quickly opened it and slammed it shut behind her. Her breath was harsh as she leaned against the door for support.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up". She heard a woman's voice in front of her. She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw who it was.  
  
"K...Kikyo! What are you doing here?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Well, I'm not really here you see, I am simply a figment of your imagination" Kikyo said flatly. Kagome looked past her to see a large red gate. Kikyo saw her eyes fix to the gate and smiled coldly.  
  
"This is your path, Kagome, your journey begins beyond this gate"  
  
"May.... May I pass?"  
  
Kikyo laughed at her question. "I am the guardian of this gate, you may pass when I say you can pass, but first, you must complete a test"  
  
"A test?" Kagome got nervous; she wasn't any good at tests. Kagome regained her posture. "What kind of test?"  
  
"Just answer my question, and you may pass". Kagome sweat dropped. "What's the question?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Torn between paths, and torn between worlds, a person continues to live. Lost and confused, yet so pure and happy, until a day of pain. A person who fights, yet hates war, a person who hates, but loves even more. Who is this person I speak of? Think carefully child, for you will only get 2 chances to answer this question correctly. If not, you will be stuck here, forever" Kikyo finished her little riddle and waited for Kagome to answer.   
  
Kagome could think of a few people that this could be. She said the name that first popped in her head. "Is it Inu yasha?" she asked, thinking of his past.  
  
"You are incorrect, you have one more chance". Kagome thought over and over, replayed the question in her mind.  
  
"Speak quickly child!"Kikyo said impatiently. Kagome thought about it over and over again, and then it hit her. She knew all to well of whom Kikyo spoke of.  
  
"It's... its me..." Kagome said as she looked into Kikyo's deep cold eyes. Kikyo smirked. "Correct" she said as she moved aside and the gates began to open. Kagome walked through the gates and turned back to get a last glance of Kikyo. She didn't want to be alone, and she would have even welcomed Kikyo's company. But when she looked back, Kikyo had disappeared.  
  
So Kagome just kept walking straight ahead, following the path in front of her. The path was dark and cold. She stared at the ground, watching her feet and stopped when she saw something on the ground. It was her bow and arrows. She picked them up and put the onto her back, who knows, she might need them.  
  
She continued to walk down the path that seemed to be never ending. She was beginning to doubt she would ever get out of here. She was scared and alone. Tears began to weld up in her eyes. Normally Inu yasha was there to save her. But he was not here, yet hope still remained in her heart that he might show up.  
  
"Inu yasha...." She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. She then heard sounds, horrible growling and roaring sounds. She held her bow in hand and took out an arrow. She pointed it in the direction she heard the sounds coming from.  
  
Out of no where, demons and monsters came and attacked her. She let her arrows fly, hitting each demon as it approached her. She killed one after the other with her bow and arrows, but it was no use, they just kept coming. She shot so many arrows, she thought she should have been out by now, yet every time she reached back for one, one was always there.  
  
She killed every single demon that attacked her, and was surrounded by nothing but mangled demon body part. She pinched her nose with her fingers at the smell of so much blood. She felt like she was going to be sick. She turned her head and looked down at the ground. But as she looked at the ground, it seemed to change bellow her feet.  
  
She looked around to see not demon body parts on the ground, but lots and lots of people. People covered with blood, dead. All dead. What got Kagome the most was the horror filled expressions on their faces. She looked and noticed arrows pierced the hearts of all these people.  
  
She looked down at her bow and arrow in her hands in horror and dropped them to the ground. She couldn't have! There was no way! She killed them..... She killed them all. She saw not only men, but women, and children. She felt tears weld up in her eyes. She felt even sicker than before. She started crying and at the same time, threw up on the ground beside her.  
  
"This isn't right, they were demons! They were all demons! But now they are all human! I've killed them all" She cried out as she dropped to the floor and buried her face in her knees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in the real world with Inu yasha....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha watched Kagome carefully as he held her hand in his. She was becoming sweaty and pale and she was jerking her head from side to side, mumbling. It was like she was having a nightmare. She struggled in her sleep even more until she threw up all over Inu yasha's fire rat robe.  
  
Inu yasha wrinkled his nose at the smell of it and took it off him carefully with only one arm, afraid to let go of Kagome's hand. He did only for a half of a second to slip the fire rat rob off and toss it to the corner of the hut.  
  
He quickly took hold of her hand once more and watched her worriedly. He put his clawed hand to her face and wiped away the strands of hair covering her face. He put her hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of it.  
  
He saw tears fall from her eyes. He was really worried. "What going on in that head of yours Kagome..." He whispered. He felt the intense need just to hold her and tell her it was all going to be ok. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her body. "Come on, Kagome, You can do this..." he whispered in her ear, knowing that she probably couldn't hear him, but hope she had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome felt something warm surround her body, and then she heard a voice... Inu yasha's voice. "Come on Kagome, you can do this" she heard wringing through her ears. This made her get back on her feet. She couldn't stop now, she had to keep going.  
  
She looked around and noticed that the dead bodies were gone. She sighed in relief. It wasn't real. Yet something in her mind told her that it just might have been. She pushed that thought aside and kept walking the path in front of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know its short, but I'm already working on the next chapter as you read this. I know this was a bit confusing, I hope I didn't lose your interest in it all...lol. Anyways, ya, like I said, Demonic Demons is back on ff.net with a new chapter and everything. Hope you decide to read it! and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Arianna 


	10. Of all people, WHY KIKYO!

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: Ok, I want pictures! I see all these fan fics with fan art that people draw of them. Doesn't anyone wanna draw a couple fan arts about this story? Or my Demonic Demons story? Cause you know, I would really dig it! I was thinking about making a site of a bunch of my fan fictions (when I write more), and that would be hella neat to have some pictures of my stories. I would do it myself but I SUCK at drawing. Anyways, If someone could do that for me, that would be fuckin awesome.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Of all people, WHY KIKYO?!  
  
As Kagome walked up the path, she came upon a school. She looked at the sign that looked as though had been half burned. Her eyes widened. This was her school! But as she looked at it, it didn't look like her school at all. It was abandon, and dirty, blood all over the walls.   
  
She walked in cautiously. She heard her friends voices, but she couldn't see her friends anywhere. She called out her friends names over and over again, yet it was as if they couldn't hear her. She heard the bell ring. She walked to her first period class on instinct.  
  
Once she walked in the class, she noticed there was only 1 desk. It was rusted, everything was rusty, brown, and covered in blood, like something horrible had happened here. She sat down in the desk and waited to see if anything would happen.  
  
The door opened and closed and she looked to see who it was. It was her algebra teacher!   
  
"So Miss Higarashi (spelling?), you have finally decided to come to school, how long has it been? 90 years? You have so many tests to take!"  
  
"90 years! That's... impossible. How many tests?" Kagome asked. Her teacher smiled wickedly before pulling out stacks and stacks of papers. Kagome's eyes widened and her eyebrow started twitching. "Do I at least get time to study?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"NO!" The teacher said before leaving the room. Kagome was in this strange place, all alone. She looked at the stacks of tests and sighed heavily. There must have been hundreds of tests. She picked the first one off the stack and placed it in front of her.  
  
She looked down at it and gasped. She didn't know ANY of this! She thought long and hard at the first question.   
  
a+b divided by 48 times x to the 3rd power. WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!! This didn't make any sense to her. She spent hours just on this first question! She had to just guess the answer. So she did, and went on to the second question, which was even harder than the first one! She couldn't take this! It was like her worst nightmare come true!  
  
This wasn't good. She was going to have to guess on ALL of them! So... she did, and it took her hours and hours to finish the stack of tests, but she did. Right when she finished writing down the last answer, the teacher walked back in. She took the tests from Kagome and stared at them. She looked VERY disappointed.  
  
"You have failed" the teacher said to a wide eyed Kagome.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"ALL OF THEM!" The teacher shouted before turning around. She walked back to her desk, but what was really weird was that when she turned back around, it wasn't her teacher anymore. It was... KIKYO!!! AGAIN?!  
  
"Kikyo!" Kagome gasped.   
  
"Yes child?"  
  
"What are you doing here? again?!"  
  
"I'm not really-"  
  
"Here, yes I know, Your just a figment of my imagination, right?" Kagome finished her sentence.  
  
Kikyo gave her a strange grin. "You are correct, I will be your guide, well, kind of"  
  
"What do you mean my 'guide'?" Kagome asked skeptically.  
  
"What I mean is, I will be guiding you until you no longer need me" Kikyo said a bit annoyed.  
  
"You? But why you?"  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know Kagome, You must think of me an awful lot" Kikyo laughed.  
  
"Hmph! Whatever, My thoughts don't revolve around you" Kagome said in a 'I don't care enough to think about you' sort of tone.  
  
"Well, Kagome, obviously they do, or I wouldn't be here now"  
  
"I don't need YOU to help me"  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll just... go, and leave you alone, as you have been" Kikyo said as she was about to walk out.  
  
"No! don't go!" Kagome said as she held out her hand to her.  
  
"Please don't go, I don't want to be alone..."  
  
Kikyo stopped and turned around. "But you are alone, my dear. You are very alone" Kikyo said before she vanished right before Kagome's eyes. Kagome burried her face in her hands and cried into them. She was about to get up, but then something strange happened. She looked around the classroom, and the blood began to creep down the walls, as if trying to make its was to Kagome.  
  
Kagome backed up, everything was going dark. She squinted her eyes shut. "This isn't happening" She repeated to herself over and over again. She felt something get closer to her and she screamed with all her might. Then everything just stopped.  
  
She opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in her classroom. She didn't really know where she was. It was misty, and foggy. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her. But then, she felt a blaze of wind all around her, moving the mist aside.  
  
She looked up. There was another path, and she could see a person standing at the end of it, off in the distance. She ran with her hand held out as if trying to reach out for that person. When she finally got close enough to see who it was, she gasped. It was Kagura! She pulled out an arrow from her back and held her bow steady in Kagura's direction.  
  
Kagura gave a wicked smirk. "Tsk tsk tsk, Kagome, put that thing away before you hurt yourself". Kagome didn't even move an inch. She just held her bow, the arrow pointing right at Kagura's heart. Kagura moved aside and pointed off into the distance.  
  
"You getting close, Kagome. Oh yes, It isn't far off now, Yet, I don't really think there is any hope for you... A fools hope, maybe"  
  
"Why are you telling me this"  
  
Kagura didn't say anything, she just kept pointing off into the distance. "Go now, before I rip your throat out" Kagura smirked. Kagome didn't need to be told twice. She took off, yet as she went, she walked backwards, her arrow still pointing at Kagura. She didn't turn around until she could no longer see Kagura's figure from a distance.  
  
She looked up the path that was set before her. Maybe Kagura was right, maybe there was no hope for her. "A fools hope" Kagome whispered. She smiled weakly. "A fools hope is all I have, and I will go as far as I can with it" She said as she walked up the path with her head held high.  
  
She eventually walked so far into the path, that she was led into a forest like maze. She could hear a little girl singing. "Hello, Is anyone out there?" She asked, but she got no reply, the voice just kept singing, and then it suddenly stopped. She walked around the corners of this maze like place until she saw a little girl, lying lifeless on the dirty ground.  
  
She was about to walk up to her, to see if she was alive, but then she saw another person walk up to the girl. She couldn't quite see his face because it was focused on the little girl. The man picked her up and held her in his arms. He brought out his sword and it almost looked as if he had just sliced her in two.  
  
"NO!!! Don't-" Kagome began, but was cut off when she saw the little girl rub her eyes and smile up at the man. Kagome walked up closer. The man stood up and looked at her with his emotionless eyes. His silver hair flowing down his back.  
  
"Se...Sesshomaru?"  
  
He didn't say anything at first, he just walked up to the shocked Kagome. Kagome backed away, afraid of what he might do to her. They heard footsteps aproaching and they both turned away and looked. It was Kohaku. He stood up with his weapon held high above his head, Rin cowaring below his feet. He was going to kill her.  
  
"Kohaku, don't do this!" Rin shouted as tears streamed down her face. Within a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was horvering above Kohaku. "No Sesshomaru-sama! please! he doesn't mean it! Please don't kill him! I don't want him to die" Rin cried out.  
  
Kagome just stood there and watched the whole scene. Kagome ran up to Sesshomaru and stood right in front of him and Kohaku. "No Sessshomaru, please don't do this" Kagome begged. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and put his clawed hand down. It was right at that moment, it seemed Kohaku had woken up out of his trance. He was scared, and he took off running. Rin looked sad that he had just left like that.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what is all this, why are you here... why am I here?" Kagome asked in confusion.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his cold emotionless eyes to her. He cupped her face in one of his clawed ands and his claws left scratch marks on her cheeks. "You are close Kagome...you WILL make it"  
  
"Why... Why do you care?"  
  
"Well, I don't..." Sesshomaru said flatly.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But, you must make it. You must do this or Naraku will always have this hold on you."  
  
She looked up onto Sesshomaru's big golden eyes. So full of... nothingness. She hugged his close to her and buried her face in his chest. "What is this about?" Sesshomaru asked a bit surprised.  
  
She looked up and smiled at him. "You know Sesshomaru, you really aren't a bad person."  
  
Sesshomaru was a bit taken back by this. "I tried to kill you"  
  
"Kagome smiled again, "But you didn't, and your helping me right now, I know your not a bad person..." She sighed. Sesshomaru looked deep into her eyes, as if trying to reach her very soul. And, was it her, or were there faces getting kind of close.  
  
Before Kagome could even react, Sesshomaru gave Kagome a peck on her lips. He had actually kissed her! The strange this was that right when she did so, images of Inu yasha flashed through her brain. Sesshomaru got up and walked toward Rin.  
  
"Wait! Don't go! Please don't go!" Kagome reached out to him once again. He turned around to face her. "Kagome, I'm not real, even If I stay, you are still going to be alone. You and only you can walk the path. So walk the path Kagome, You will see him before the end." and with that, Sesshomaru vanished, along with Rin.  
  
Kagome dropped to the floor. Now, she KNEW that was defiantly not real. Sesshomaru would never do anything like that. She repeated the last thing he said before he left in her head. "You will see him before the end" now what the fuck did that mean?  
  
"I guess I'll just have to find out" She said to herself as she tried to find her way out of the maze. No matter where she turned, which path she went, she found herself back to the same place she started. She must have been in here for hours now. Kagome couldn't tell, it was always dark, no sun light, nothing but the night sky, without any stars. Not even the moon to light up her path.  
  
She colapsed on the dirty ground. "I can't find my way out" she whispered as she looked down in shame.  
  
"Your giving up already? Now, now child, I thought you were stronger than that" She heard a cold voice she knew all to well. She looked up to see Kikyo standing in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest in a manner she knew to be Inu yasha's pose.  
  
"Why do you keep haunting me" Kagome asked as a tear dropped down her cheek.  
  
"Haunting you? Is that what I'm doing?" Kikyo looked up with an eyebrow raised as if thinking to herself. She lifted her hand and tapped her finger on her chin.  
  
"Come on child, think hard now, am I always in the way?"  
  
"YES!!!! That's exactly it! you always HAVE been in the way, even before I came to this fucked up place!" Kagome shouted in frustration. Kikyo smiled and Kagome looked at her in realization. This place, this strange place. It was like she was trapped inside her own little universe. The Kikyo in the real world was always in the way to Kagome.  
  
Always taking her Inu yasha away from her. In this world, It was like the same thing, yet somewhat different. This Kikyo was in the way, some of the time, but as she looked back on her journey here, she noticed that Kikyo was kind of helping, in her own way.  
  
"Kikyo, hat do I have to do to get out of here" she cried as another tear dropped down her face.  
  
"You want my help now?"  
  
"Yes, please, help me..."  
  
Kikyo smiled once again before holding her hand out to Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked at it skeptically for a moment.  
  
"Take my hand Kagome"  
  
Kagome slowly reached her hand up and grasped Kikyo's. At that moment, It was like everything froze in its place, then, light surrounded her. Once the light died back down, she looked around to see she was no longer in the maze, and she couldn't see Kikyo anywhere. She looked up and saw another path set down before her feet. She sighed before walking up the path again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well? What do you think? You like it? I hope so, It took me a while to think of a way to make Sesshomaru all soft like that. I tried to mix it in with the reason why Sesshomaru is after Naraku. Cause thats what happened in the show and all. I bet your wondering why the fuck Kikyo just keeps popping up. I hope I explained it well enough in this chapter, and if not, well, I tried to make it out like Kikyo symbolized the cat in Alice and wonderland. Once I think about it, Kagome's journey is allot like Alice in wonderland. Both trying to reach their sanity. Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!!! Oh ya, don't forget that I posted Demonic Demons back on ff.net, so read that too if your still interested.  
  
Arianna 


	11. At the End of the Path

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: You know, I thought of a perfect idea for a dragonballz fanfic. I'll prolly write it down sometime soon, but I wanna do alot more with this story and Demonic Demons first. Oh ya, and sorry if this chapter is a little mispelled, but i dont have spellcheck on this computer. Anyways, I really don't have anything intelligent to say right now, so lets just skip it and go right to the point. And the point is, the story, so here it is, chapter 10.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
At the End of the Path  
  
Inu yasha sat there next to Kagome with her hand in his. He was totally restless by now. It had already been almost 2 days. What if she needed him now and he just didn't know it? Yet Something inside his head told him it still wasn't time yet. He wondered if this was going to work. He wondered what was going on inside Kagome's head. He wondered allot of things, yet none of his questions were answered.   
  
"I don't know I you can here me, but if you can, please, make it through this Kagome, be strong" he said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was walking up another path until she heard a voice speak to her. "Please make it through this Kagome, be strong". She recognized the voice instantly. "Inu yasha?" she called out, yet no response. She figured she was just hearing things and so she just kept walking.  
  
As she walked, she looked up at the sky and noticed that it wasn't the dark nothingness like it normally was, but now was red with orange firey clouds which made the sky look as if it were on fire. To make things even creepier, she started hearing thousands of horrible toturous screams in the backround.  
  
The sounds of the screams sent shivers down her spin. She crossed her arms over her chest and kept walking up the path. She was terrified of what was to come next. It was at this time she felt wet dropplings on her head. Was it raining? She held her hand out in front of her and drops of blood fell on her hand.  
  
She looked up to the sky once more and noticed that this was no ordinary rain, it was raining blood! This was strange to her, and it creeped her out, but she didn't stop, she just kept walking up the path as she had been. Above the horrible screams, she could hear a voice singing to her. An evil voice that called to her with his magical lyrics.  
  
"Give me a reason to smile,  
  
I'll give you a reason to cry,  
  
Give me a reason to live,  
  
I'll give you a reason to die!"   
  
(disclaimer, i do not own this poem, but i turned it into a song for this)  
  
This voice she heard was comming from the top of the path. She could see a man standing there out in the blood rain, looking right at her, but she couldn't tell who it was. The blood was begining to get into her eyes, her hair was dripping with blood. She was soaked in it.  
  
As she got closer to the person at the end of the path, she started to recognize the voice. "It couldn't be!" She said to herself as she began to run to the man. As she ran, his face and long white hair came into her vision. She could even see his eyes. They weren't the usual amber that they normally were, but they were red, and his face and voice were different as well.  
  
"Inu yasha!!!!!" she screamed as she ran faster to him. He didn't even move, he just kept singing the same lyrics over and over again in a very creepy voice. As she came up to him, she saw hundereds of dead bodies lying at his feet behind him. He had transformed and she knew it, but that didn't stop her.  
  
She wanted to be near him to be at her side to bad. Her need for him surpassed her fear of his transformation. She still aproached him catiously. He was looking right at her, staring deep into her dark green eyes with his blood red ones. He was only a foot away from her now, all she had to do was reach out and touch him.  
  
"Inu yasha?" She asked as she slowly walked closer and closer. He backed away, as if she may be infected. She reached her hand out to him and he aproached it slowly before sniffing it. Right after he did so, he growled deeply at her. His face looked wicked, as if she were just another worthless human on his menu.  
  
She looked down at all the dead bodies lying at his feet. "Inu yasha, what have you done?" She asked him as she looked up at him with a tear in her eye. He just growled at her again before leaping onto her and pinning her down on the ground.  
  
He sniffed at her for a bit, and growled once again before biting down hard on her neck, blood spilling out of it. She screamed out in pain. It matched the screams that she heard in the backround, and the blood from her neck was barely noticable considering she was already covered in blood from this strange blood rain.  
  
Inu yasha was covered in it as well. The blood still fell from the sky. She looked up at Inu yasha again once he pulled out a big chunk of flesh from her neck. She didn't mind to much, she just wanted to get Inu yasha back with her. She looked into his eyes and pleaded to him, "Inu yasha, don't do this, don't kill me, I don't want to die, and you don't want to kill me, I know you don't, because... because..." she started crying her eyes out.  
  
"Because?" he asked in a dark scary voice.  
  
"Because I... I L..Like you" She stuttered. Thats not exacally what she ment to say, but thats what she said. Inu yasha shot out an evil laugh at her words. "I don't care If you like me, your just a pathetic human, thats all" he laughed. She cried even harder at his words. "SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out. Since she was lying beneath him she also was slammed into the ground.  
  
It didn't work, he was still in his full demon form. She rolled up from under him and got her body free from his grasp. She stood up and began to run as fast as her legs would carry her. Once the spell wore down, Inu yasha went after her. "I'm gonna get you" He said in a creepy teasing sort of tone. A voice that was as if he was simply playing around with his food.  
  
As she ran, she heard him come up behind her. Before he could catch her, she screamed out once again. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried out. She didn't bother to turn around, she just kept running shouting 'sit' until she lost him. It was still raining blood but the sky was no longer red and firey, but black and full of nothingness as it had been before.  
  
She dropped to her knees and cried into her hands. "He doesn't love me.... he doesn't care... he doesn't even know my face..." she cried even harder at her words. "I don't want to live anymore. I don't care about finishing my journey, I can't live without him!!! I love him!" She cried out as she pulled an arrow from behind her back.  
  
She stared down at the tip of it for a second wondering what the pain of it going threw her heart would feel like.  
  
"Maybe he never loved you, maybe he never cared" she heard a voice say from behind her. She looked back to see Kikyo walking up to her. She sat beside her and grabbed the arrow that was in Kagome's hands.  
  
"What have you come here for? To rub it in my face? To torture me? To brag that he loves you and not me? Can't you just leave me be?" Kagome whispered as she looked up into Kikyo's cold eyes. Kikyo grinned at this. "So he loves me, does he? And what would YOU know of this?" Kikyo shot back.  
  
"I can tell by the way he looks at you, In the end, he always goes running back to you"  
  
"Not true" Kikyo replied calmly.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really, In the end, after he comes to me, he ends up going back to you, we could easily find the jewel shards ourselves, I can sense them too ya know, but instead he goes to you"  
  
Kagome stared at Kikyo in suprise. That was true! She could sense the jewel shards, and yet, Inu yasha stayed by Kagome's side instead. This brought a smile to her lips, yet faded away as fast as it came as she remembered him trying to kill her just moments ago.  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore, I don't even know why I'm here, or how I got here, or what I'm fighting for."  
  
"How can you not know? This place isn't a place at all really, its all in your head Kagome"  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyo a bit, understanding what she was saying. "But why am I here? Is this a dream?"  
  
Kikyo laughed at this. "No, its not a dream, You are on a journey to regain your sanity, and if I were you, its something I would fight for" Kikyo said in a 'i'm glad i'm not in your shoes' like voice.  
  
"My sanity?" Kagome said as she had a sudden flashback of the mirror of memories. She sliced her wrists and held them out to Inu yasha. She didn't really remember that ever actually happening, but somehow she knew it happened.  
  
She stood up from off the ground and stared at her hands. Blood still fell from the sky and she could practically taste it in the air. It was a horrible smell, she didn't like this place at all. She knew she needed to keep going now. She looked back behind her to find that Kikyo had dissapeared.   
  
So Kagome walked up yet another path that was set at her feet. Eventually it stopped raining blood and she found herself in a forest. It looked like Inu yasha's forest, yet different. The sky was still starless and the trees were all dead, as if the whole forest had been burned in a freakish fire.  
  
She looked above her and noticed a sign that read in big black letters "The Land of Death". She walked along the path of this tormented forest. She came upon what seemed like an abandon castle and walked in out of curiosity.  
  
She walked past the broken doors and through the halls. She heard someone laughing. They were laughing at her! Everything went black as Kagome's head was filled with the sounds of evil laughter. When she woke up, someone was slapping her face. She opened her eyes to see Kikyo hovered above her, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome muttered.  
  
"Yes its me, and you must wake up! Don't let him get to you. Your so close Kagome, and I can no longer guide you"  
  
"But.. but why not?!" Kagome almost cried, Kikyo had really been helping her this whole time, and she was the only person who was there.   
  
"I'm sorry child, but this is where I must leave you, you don't need me anymore"  
  
"No! please don't leave me! I don't want to be lost and alone!" Kagome cried out.  
  
"Don't worry child, He will come before the end"  
  
"WHO?! WHO WILL COME?!" Kagome shouted. Kikyo stoked her hair with her cold boney fingers before getting up and started walking away. But as she was walking away a spike came up from the ground and sliced right through her. She uttered one last word before passing away. "Go...".  
  
Kagome stared in shock and sadness as blood dripped down Kikyo's face and one half of Kikyo's body started sliding to the ground, then the other until she dropped into two peices on the floor. Completely split in half.   
  
"Kikyo!!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted out.   
  
"She's gone..." Kagome whispered as a tear dropped down her cheek. She was alone, and she never felt so alone then she did right at that very moment.  
  
She got on her feet and kept walking down the hall. She had to get out of here once and for all, and this was it. She knew that it all lead up to this point. No more paths to take, no more questions, this was it, the final test.  
  
She looked upon great big black doors and pushed them aside. Her eyes widened as she looked at where she was. This was Naraku's tourture chamber. She was about to turn around and run out the door, but the doors had dissapeared and there was only stone wall.   
  
"Kukukuku" She heard an evil laugh from behind her. She turned around to see Naraku grinning wickedly at her. "No turning back Kagome" He laughed. He began to walk toward her and she backed up against the wall.  
  
"Your pathetic attempts to regain your sanity have failed. I will break you down! AND YOU WILL LOSE YOURSELF FOREVER!!!"   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out as she burried her face in her hands. He grabbed her and smashed her fragile body against the stone wall. He pulled out a blue liquid from his robes (oh ya, if you don't remember which potions do what, It tells you on chapter one, just to let you know). She was scared. She needed Inu yasha, But, he didn't care for her. She stared at the potion in total horror. "INU YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed out hoping he would come to her rescue.  
  
Naraku laughed at this. "He will not come for you this time!" Naraku laughed as he set down the potion and slammed her body into the stone wall once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha sat there still holding Kagome's hand, waiting. It has now been 3 days. 3 DAYS!!! Inu yasha hadn't slept, and yet, he wasn't even tired because of his worry for Kagome. He noticed that she was starting to shake madly and the look on her face looked as though she was terrified. "INU YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed out, yet her body was still asleep. Inu yasha jumped at the sudden scream. She needed him! He knew she did! He grabbed the herb Keade had given him and kissed her lips before eating the herb and falling ontop of her, in a deep sleep to go find Kagome.  
  
Inu yasha opened his eyes to see that he was in a forest that looked like Inu yasha's forest, yet it was burned as if a bad fire had swept the lands. He saw a great big sign that said "The Land of Death". This made his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.  
  
This was not a place he wanted Kagome to be. He walked along a path until he came upon an abandon castle. Somehow, he knew thats where she was. He walked past the doors and down the hall. As he walked, he tripped on something. He looked back to see what it was, and his face completely paled.  
  
Kikyo lay there dead on the ground, split right in half. "Its not real... It can't be real" He said in a cracked voice. He knew that this was just in Kagome's head, but it just seemed so real to him. He stared down at her remains then suddenly heard Kagome's voice screaming. He took one last glance at Kikyo before darting off to go save Kagome, repeating in his head that Kikyo was actually safe in the real world.  
  
Kagome's screams lead him to a stone wall. There was no door, so, he did the only thing he could think of, he punched right through it.   
  
"INU YASHA!!!" Kagome shouted from behind Naraku. He quickly grabbed the potion and put it up to her lips. "NO, NOT THIS TIME!" Inu yasha shouted as he ran to Naraku and knocked the potion from his hand, shattering it on the ground.  
  
"Inu yasha!" She cried out again as she tried to reach out for him afriad he might dissapear. Inu yasha took out his Tetsusiga and growled deeply at Naraku. "Your so dead".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ugh, its 3:30 in the morning, I'm going to sleep. Don't worry, i'll update really soon, and sorry I didn't have Demonic Demons updated yesterday like I said I would, but I had to babysit, It will be up within the next 2 days though. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Its to bad about the Kikyo inside Kagome's head though, she was actually pretty cool before she got sliced in half. Anyways REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER!  
  
Arianna 


	12. The Loss of Memories

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: I'm really gettin into this story. The reviews helped! lol. I hope you guys are liking this story. I was thinking about changing it from a fan fiction and actually makin it a real story, but after I finish it as a fan fic of course. Anyways, enough with my crap and on with the story!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Loss of Memories  
  
"You think so Inu yasha? I will tear you apart!" Naraku said in a growl. Inu yasha growled deeply in his throat and noticed that when he did that, Kagome backed away from him, looking somewhat scared. This made him confused. Why would she react like that? Unfortunately, he was so caught up in his own thoughts that Naraku took it as an opportunity to attack.  
  
Before Inu yasha had time to react, Naraku grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall, holding him there, making him drop the Tetsusiga. His feet were about 3 inches off the ground and he struggled to get free. He reached one of his clawed hands up and sliced off Naraku's hand.  
  
Naraku dropped Inu yasha and jumped behind Kagome. "Get away from her you piece of shit!" Inu yasha growled viciously at him. "And if I refuse?" He asked as he took a knife from his robes and held it up to Kagome's neck, wrapping his other arm around her. To Inu yasha's surprise, Naraku's hand had grown back. "Don't fucking touch her!" Inu yasha shouted, yet stayed in his spot, afraid Naraku would slice her throat.  
  
Kagome stayed completely still, just staring into Inu yasha's amber eyes. "Oh, but Inu yasha, I just can't help myself, she looks good enough to eat" he chuckled as he licked the side of her cheek. Kagome squinted her eyes shut in disgust. Inu yasha was pissed.  
  
"Bad move" Inu yasha said in a deep voice before disappearing in front of his very eyes and re appearing right next to him. Naraku's eyes widened in surprise as Inu yasha knocked the knife out of Naraku's hand and pulled Kagome close to him before jumping back on the other side of the room. He gently pushed Kagome behind him and grabbed his Tetsusiga that laid on the floor and held it out in front of him.  
  
"I'm impressed Inu yasha, I see you've been training" Naraku said in a amused voice. "I'de be glad to wipe that ugly smirk off your face" Inu yasha said as he charged at Naraku. Naraku easily dodged him and dug his claws in his back. Inu yasha screamed out in pain before turning around and cutting off his arm and pushing him to the ground.  
  
He watched as Naraku's arm started to grow back. He held his sword above his head and sliced Naraku's head off. At first, it looked as though Naraku was dead, but his body kept living and trying to kill Inu yasha.  
  
"God damnit, WHY WONT YOU DIE!" Inu yasha shouted before holding his sword above his head once again. "KAZA NO KIZU!!!" he said as he let his sword hit the ground, completely vaporizing Naraku to nothing but a pile of dust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in the real world...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo was out playing with the village children while Miroku was trying to comfort Sango, telling her that Kagome would be fine, even though he was beginning to doubt it himself. "They should be done by now Miroku, its been three days!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out fine" He said as he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?" she practically shouted at him. He smiled down at her.  
  
  
  
"To tell you the honest truth, I'm not, but one can always hope" He stated flately. She stared at him for a moment before resting her head on his shoulder. She started to cry softly. "There there Sango, don't worry so much, no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you" He said as he rubbed her back, getting further and further down her back.  
  
"Really?" she asked him with hopeful eyes. "Of course".  
  
She was about to get all happy and excited until she felt his wondering hand on her ass. She smacked him hard across the face. "Kami Miroku, you really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?!" She said as she smacked him again.  
  
"I was only trying to lighten the mood!"  
  
She sighed heavily before resting her head back down on his shoulder, but not before giving him a look that clearly said 'touch me there again and you'll die'.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She blushed furiously when he did this. She looked up into his eyes and saw something in them that she had never seen before. Not want, but love. They stayed like that for a bit, staring into each other's eyes. She waited for him to just lean down and kiss her, but he wouldn't budge.  
  
Maybe he was waiting for her to kiss him. She blushed even deeper at the whole thought of it. She leaned up and lightly pressed her lips against his before quickly pulling away. He looked surprised at first, but then smiled down at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha started to walk up to Kagome. She backed up against the wall. Was she scared of him? "Kagome..."  
  
She didn't say anything, she just stared into his big golden eyes. Last time she saw him in this place, he tried to kill her. He kept walking closer and closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"I thought I lost you" he whispered into her ear. His words sounded so sweet to her, but she still didn't react to the hug. He looked into Kagome's eyes once again. "Is it really you? Are you really here?" She asked him with a tear in her eye.  
  
"Yes Kagome, I'ts really me"  
  
"Have you come to take me back?" she asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Yes"  
  
She started crying, finally she was going to get out of this fucked up place. When he began to pull away, Kagome immediately grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him. At that very moment, a bright light came from the end of the hall. It looked kinda like a portal. "Come on Kagome, lets go home" he said as he grabbed her hand and walked to the portal. They looked at each other once more before going through it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's and Inu yasha's eyes fluttered open. Inu yasha was still laying on top of her. Kagome blushed slightly when she noticed that he wasn't going to move. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise. He pulled away to look at her face.  
  
He didn't understand why she was so surprised he kissed her. They were kissing like all the time when she was insane... oh crap, that's when it hit him.  
  
"Kagome, do you remember anything that has happened in the last 2 months?"  
  
She thought for a moment before answering. "The last thing I remember was I told you I was going home for some supplies, and Naraku kidnapped me and... tortured me..." She said the last part in a whisper. Inu yasha immediately got off of her and stood up as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
"I saw something in the past while I was in that strange place. It was me, slicing my arms, and holding them out to you. I don't ever remember it happening, but somehow, I know it happened, please Inu yasha, tell me everything that I don't remember"  
  
"Nothing happened" he said as he walked out of the hut. He had to get away. He finally had her, and she didn't even remember. He told her he loved her, and she said she loved him, and she didn't remember. This hurt Inu yasha worse than anything. It was to much for him to bare. When he walked outside, Miroku and Sango ran up to him. "Is she ok?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine" He replied a bit rudely before walking into the forest.  
  
"Whats his problem?" Sango asked before walking into the hut.  
  
"Sango? Miroku?" Kagome asked as they entered the hut. Miroku gave her a toothy grin and Sango literally jumped on Kagome in a tight friendly hug.  
  
"How are you feeling Kagome?" Miroku asked as he took a seat next to her bed.  
  
"A little nauseous, but other than that, I feel fine"  
  
"I'm so happy your ok! We were so worried" Sango said as she pulled away from Kagome.  
  
"Can I ask you guys something?"  
  
"Anything" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.  
  
"I have no memory of what happened while I was... Insane. Please, tell me everything that happened in the last 2 months". Miroku and Sango were quiet. What could they tell her? "I am afraid to tell you that it is not our place to tell you what happened, But I do feel you have the right to know. You should go talk to Inu yasha" Miroku said.  
  
"But I did! And He told me that nothing happened!" At her words, Sango and Miroku glanced at each other.  
  
Kagome knew something important happened. She just didn't know what it was. It wasn't her fault she couldn't remember! Why was Inu yasha punishing her for not remembering? Maybe... maybe something happened between them! After all, Inu yasha KISSED her after she woke up! She had to go find him.  
  
She threw her covers of her and ran out of the hut to go find Inu yasha. She had to know what happened. She knew where he went. He always goes to the same place when he wants to think about stuff. So she headed for the god tree. It didn't take long for her to find him sitting on a branch of the tree.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked her.  
  
"Get down here, I want to talk to you"  
  
"Maybe some other time" he said a bit annoyed. She was beginning to get angry now. What the fuck was his problem! "SIT BOY!" She yelled out.  
  
THUD  
  
"Fuck! What the fuck did you do that for wench?!" He asked her as he tried to pry himself off the ground. She didn't say anything. She kept her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. The spell wore off after a couple of seconds and Inu yasha looked to Kagome. He could smell... salt? He looked at Kagome and his face paled. She was crying!   
  
"I...I ha..have the right.. t..to know what happened!" She stuttered out between sniffs. Inu yasha looked away. What could he tell her? That he confessed his love for her? That she did the same? Maybe the only reason she loved him was because she was insane. Maybe she didn't really love him at all. This hurt him so bad it made him want to burst out into tears, but he stayed strong and hid his emotions well.  
  
"Maybe its better you don't know..." Inu yasha said as he was about to walk away. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "NO! Your not going ANYWHERE till I get answers!" She practically screamed out. Little did they know that Miroku and Sango were watching them from far, behind a rock.  
  
"Why wont he just tell her!" Sango said almost a bit to loud. "Shhh, Inu yasha will hear you!" Miroku said in a whisper. They stopped talking and kept watching the scene before them.  
  
Inu yasha stared into her eyes. Something about his eyes made Kagome feel guilty. "I told you... you said that... I can't do this!" he said in a cracked voice before running off into the forest. Kagome dropped to her knees. Why wouldn't he just tell her! She started to cry hard into her hands, getting them soaked with tears.  
  
Miroku and Sango took they're leave so Kagome wouldn't find out that they were watching. (they prolly knew anyways!). "Can't WE just tell her?" Sango asked in desperation. "Give it time, Sango, I'm sure Inu yasha will come around".  
  
"And if he doesn't?"  
  
"Then I WILL tell her. Weather its my place or not to say, she has the right to know. I will tell that to Inu yasha as well, but don't worry about that, I have a feeling that he will" He said to her as he started walking in the direction that Inu yasha had gone.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To tell Inu yasha that if he doesn't tell Kagome what happened, then I will" And with that, he disappeared into the forest. Sango walked up to the weeping Kagome and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh Sango, I'm so confused" she cried as she leaned into her.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, things will turn out fine, but right now, I think maybe you should go home, I'm sure your mother is worried sick about you".  
  
Kagome wiped her tears away. "Your right, I should go" she said as she stood up.  
  
She started walking to the well, until she saw Keade.  
  
"Kagome! How are you feeling child?"  
  
Kagome smiled weakly. "Fine I guess, except that I can't remember ANYTHING that has happened in the last 2 months!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, You'll remember everything within a month or so. Memory loss is common after the spell" this brought a smile to Kagome's face. "I will?!"  
  
"Yes of course" she laughed.  
  
"Did you hear that Sango?!"  
  
"That's wonderful Kagome!" Sango said as she stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm off, I'll come back tonight, but i'll probably have to leave again to take some tests, I'll let you guys know" she said as she swung her legs over the top of the well. "Good bye!" and with that, she disappeared into the well.  
  
Sango left to go into the forest to find Inu yasha and Miroku. She was going to tell them that Kagome was going to remember EVERYTHING anyways.  
  
She heard voices from behind the bushes.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT TELL HER! If ANYONE is going to tell her, it will be ME!" She heard Inu yasha's voice roar. She pushed back a tree branch and saw the two boys face to face, practically screaming at each other.  
  
"BUT YOU WONT TELL HER! SHE HAS THE RIGHT TO KNOW!"   
  
"It doesn't matter anyways. Keade says that memory loss is common after that spell. She'll remember everything within the next month or so..." Sango said casually as she walked up to the hot headed boys.  
  
They stared at her for a moment, not saying a word. "She... she will?" Inu yasha stuttered out. He didn't know if this made him feel better or worse. What if she really never truly loved him. He didn't want to go through the embarrassment or the pain of her rejection.  
  
"Yes, she will, so you can either tell her, or let her find out on her own, its up to you"  
  
"Feh, Whatever, She can find out on her own then!"  
  
"Fine" Sango said as she walked back to the village.  
  
"Its probably better she finds out on her own anyways..."  
  
"I agree..." Miroku said. "But I still think she would rather hear it from you" he said before getting up and following Sango to the village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: And thats it for chapter 11. I decided to add more about Sango and Miroku's relationship, cause I didn't really talk about it before in my other chapters. Don't worry, there will be more, and I will post some lemons as well, just not yet. Gotta get more into the story first. I already have chapter 12 almost done. 


	13. Back to School

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: Man, I'm really getting into this story. It will probably at least go up to chapter 20. Oh ya, I almost forgot to ask again. I want pictures! If any of you can draw, i would absolutely LOVE you if you would draw me some fan art of this fic, or of my Demonic Demons fic. PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!! I want to eventually post my fics on a site and have fan arts of my stories. If you can do this for me, E-mail me at Diablos42069666@aol.com thank you for your reviews and enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Back to School  
  
"Hi mom" Kagome said tiredly as she walked into the house.  
  
"Kagome! Your back! We were afraid something might have happened to you, you were gone for so long" Mrs. Higirashi said as she gave her a tight hug. She could tell something was wrong with Kagome, it was like a motherly instinct. "Would you like me to start you a bath?"   
  
"Yes please, that would be great" Kagome said as she walked up the stairs to her room. She set her backpack on the ground and flopped onto her bed. She buried her face in her pillow. She couldn't stand to not know what had happened, especially if something happened between her and Inu yasha. Yeah, sure, her memories would eventually come back, but she didn't want to wait.   
  
Why wouldn't Inu yasha just tell her? That look in his eyes before he ran into the forest. She couldn't get that look out of her head. It was as if she could see through his eyes that she had broken his heart. That made her feel even worse.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Kagome, your bath is ready!" She heard her moms voice through the door. "Thanks mom!" She yelled back before getting up and walking out of her room to the bathroom.  
  
She closed the bathroom door behind her and began to strip off her clothes. Once all of her clothes were off, she looked into the mirror. She felt somewhat ugly as she looked at her naked body. She had such ugly scars from what had happened. She remembered how she had gotten 2 of the big ones. One that started at the middle of right below her breasts, all the way down to her bellybutton (the one Naraku had sliced over 2 times with his knife). The other one was the knife wound on her right leg where she remembered Naraku had stabbed her. She recognized the scars on her arms that went all the way down to her wrists from the mirror of memories in that demented place she went to. Yet still, she couldn't ever recall it happening, but she knew it had happened.  
  
She looked away from the mirror, she couldn't look. She really did feel ugly. She cleared those thoughts out of her head as she stepped into the bath. She sighed as the hot water surrounded her body. It really did feel good to be home. She thought of telling her mother what had happened, but how would she tell her? "Oh hey mom, by the way, while i was gone, an evil demon tortured me until I was insane, and I stayed like that for 2 months, but I don't remember what happened..." Oh ya, like that was going to work.  
  
'Maybe I'll tell her after things settle down... then again, maybe I just shouldn't say anything' she thought to herself as she dipped her hair into the water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha sat on the lip of the well to Kagome's time thinking hard about everything that has happened. "Feh, its not like I have to tell her, she'll remember anyways. Besides, she probably didn't mean a word she said, stupid wench, I can't get her out of my head!" He said to himself.  
  
'But still, she could have meant every word, but if she didn't, I don't know how I could live without her...' he thought to himself. Once Naraku is dead, and they finish collecting the jewel shards, what will happen after that? He didn't want to think about it. She'll probably leave and go back to her time for good.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar sent he picked up on. He sniffed the air once more and hopped off the well onto the grass. He looked up to the forest and saw Kikyo standing there, looking at him with her cold eyes. "Kikyo" Inu yasha murmured.  
  
"My business is not with you tonight Inu yasha, Where is the child Kagome?" As if on que, a purplish light came from inside the well and you could here Kagome's feet touch the ground. She climbed up the well and swung her legs over. Once she saw Kikyo and Inu yasha, her eyes widened. Normally, she would have thought something was going on with Kikyo and Inu yasha. But because of what had happened in Kagome's head, Kagome was filled with relief at seeing Kikyo. The last image Kagome had of Kikyo, was her sliced in to two lifeless bloody halves on the ground.  
  
"K...Kikyo!" Kagome yelped through tears. She started to slowly walk to her, her hand held out in front of her. "Your alive... You really alive!" she cried through both sadness and joy.   
  
"I'm as alive as a dead person can be..." Kikyo said to her. Kagome gave a whimpered laugh before holding out her hands to her, still walking slowly to her. She stopped just inches in front of her. Kikyo leaned her face into hers and put her hand on her forehead. Then she put her thumb above her right eye and lifted her eyelid, as if checking her for something. She did the same with the other eye lid. Then she cupped Kagome's face in her hand and turned her head from right to left, examining her.  
  
"You are not lost anymore, did my spirit guide you well?" Kikyo asked her, Kagome's eyes widened. "You helped me? Why? Why did you help me?" Kagome asked her, desperately wanting to know. "Once Naraku had told me what he had done, and why he had done it, I was determined to make sure you got your sanity back. If you were to die, the rest of my soul would return to me from your body, tormented and insane." Kagome gave Kikyo a confused look.  
  
"So... it wasn't for me, it was for you?" Kagome asked her. Kikyo nodded. "Don't think to much into it" Kikyo spat out. Normally Kagome would have been hurt, but she knew Kikyo. She knew that deep inside, she wasn't a bad person, just like Sesshomaru ( If Sesshomaru was really all that bad, then why would he take care of Rin?)  
  
Nothing was said as Kagome stood in front of Kikyo with the up most respect. Tears started to weld in her eyes. This woman was believed to be her reincarnation, and her rival. She felt her lip start to quiver as she quickly wrapped her arms around Kikyo, then just as quickly let go. Kikyo's eye's widened, "Are you sure your not still insane?" She asked skeptically. Kagome let out another whimpered laugh.  
  
"I shall take my leave" Kikyo said as she began to walk into the forest.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome yelped, Kikyo stopped but did not turn around.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Kikyo paused for a moment before she continued to walk into the forest, until she was no longer in site.  
  
Kagome turned to Inu yasha. She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. He looked so confused. "What the fuck was that about?" Inu yasha asked.  
  
"Long story, i'll tell you about it later"  
  
"We have plenty of time right now"  
  
"No, actually, I gotta go back to my time again for at least a week, and take some tests" Kagome said casually.  
  
Inu yasha started to feel anger building inside him. "You can't leave! What about the jewel shards, and Naraku?!?!" Inu yasha growled at her. Kagome's eyebrow started twitching in frustration. What ever happened while she was insane couldn't have been that drastic, he hasn't changed a bit!  
  
"You can't tell me what I can and can not do! I have a life there to ya know! Those tests are important. I've been gone for more than 2 months! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TESTS I'VE MISSED!" Kagome raged. "What's more important, finding the jewel shards, or taking your stupid tests?" Inu yasha asked rudely.  
  
"You just don't get it Inu yasha, and I don't care to explain it to you either. I'M GOING HOME!" She said as she turned around and walked up to the well. She put her hands on the lip of the well and was about to jump in.  
  
"BITCH! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK TO ME!" Inu yasha roared.  
  
Kagome turned to look at him with a look that Inu yasha knew only to well.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
THUD  
  
Inu yasha moaned in pain as he tried to pick himself off the ground. He looked up to see that Kagome had already jumped in. He stood up and walked back to the village. "Feh, what ever, she can go and take her stupid tests, I don't care".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was walking to school the next day. It was a beautiful Monday morning with blue skies and white clouds. "Hey wait up Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see her 3 best friends running up to her.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome said as Eri and Yuri hugged her, Ayame fallowing behind. "We haven't seen you in forever! We were starting to get really worried! Your grandpa told me that you had a kidney failure, and was in the hospital. After acouple weeks, me, Eri, and Ayame wanted to visit you, but your grandpa told us that they had to move you to a hospital out of state to get you a new one!" Yuri said to her with her hands on Kagome's shoulders.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. He just always had to make things so dramatic.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure your ok, you look kind of tired?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Oh I'm perfectly fine now, all cured!" She said as she walked down the school hall with her friends. Truth was, that she really was tired. She had been up all night studying for the tests.  
  
The bell rang to warn the campus to get to there 1st period classes before the late bell rings. "Come on Kagome, were gonna be late!" Eri exclaimed. "Don't worry about me, I have to go to the office and make up all the tests I've missed. I'll probably be doing that for at least 4 or 5 days, and then i'll have to go to Saturday school to make up for the work i'll be missing when I make up the tests" Kagome sighed.  
  
"I feel for you Kagome" Yuri said as she patted her back. "See you later" Yuri said as Eri, Yuri and Ayame turned and ran to get to their classes before they were late  
  
Kagome waved to her friends before turning around to go to the office. She sighed restlessly. She was going to have to study all night every night this week till Friday.  
  
Kagome turned the knob on the office door and walked in quietly. She walked up to the secretary. The secretary looked up at her as she approached. "Ah hello dear! I haven't seen you in like 2 months! Are you feeling better?" She asked.  
  
"Yes I am, thank you"  
  
"Miss Magumi is waiting for you down the hall, good luck with your tests" The secretary said as Kagome nodded and walked to the door down the hall.  
  
Kagome walked into the room and shut the door behind her. There was a long desk in the middle of the room with chairs all around it, taking up most of the space in the room. She saw Miss Magumi (her principal) sitting in a big black leather chair in the middle of the table. Miss Magumi motioned her to take a seat.  
  
Kagome sat down across from her and laced her hands together as she set them on the table. "Because you haven't been to school in a while do to your illness, I won't give you to many tests today. Once your done with all the tests I have given you, you can go home" She said as she pulled out a small stack of papers. She set them in front of Kagome.  
  
Kagome took her pencil out of her backpack as her teacher left the room. She looked down at her tests and sighed again. Her teacher had given her 8 tests! If that was not that many tests, she didn't want to think how many tests she'll have to take for the rest of the week. 'This is going to take forever' Kagome thought to herself as she began to write down answers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome had finished her tests, its was already 12:30. She heard the lunch bell ring. She pulled all the finished tests together in a stack and left them on Miss Magumi's desk. She walked out of the office and decided that she would go to lunch first before she went home. She hadn't seen her friends for a while, and she missed them.  
  
She saw her friends chatting at a table in the corner by the window of the lunch room. She walked up to them and sat down next to Yuri. "So, how did your tests go?"  
  
"I think I passed them... I hope, I finished them for today, after lunch, I'm heading home and going to sleep, I was up all night studying"  
  
"So did you break up with that self centered, two faced violent jerk boyfriend of yours?" Eri asked.   
  
Kagome gave them a strange smile before putting her hands up in her defense. "He's not exactly my 'boyfriend' its complicated".  
  
"Well, what ever he is, I think you should tell him to get lost and go out with someone... nice" She said as a certain someone caught her eye. "Someone with a bright smile, handsome features, brown hair, brown eyes, with a black shirt and dark blue jeanz" Kagome looked at Yuri in surprise.  
  
"Wow Yuri, you really narrowed it down!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well, think fast, cause he's coming this way"  
  
Kagome turned her eyes to where Yuri was looking to see Hojo walking up. "Hello Higurashi, I heard you weren't feeling good, so I brought you this" He said as he handed her some sort of wood with strange carvings on it.  
  
"It will bring you good health"  
  
"Thank you Hojo" Kagome said as she put it inside her backpack.  
  
"I was wondering, if your not doing anything, if maybe you would like to go out to the movies on Saturday?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him. "Sorry, I have to go to Saturday school this Saturday"  
  
Hojo looked a little upset, but then smiled at her. "Its ok, maybe some other time, see you later Higurashi" He said as he waved and walked out of the lunch room.  
  
Yuri smacked her over the head. "What?!" Kagome asked.  
  
Yuri just gave her that look that said 'You know what!'. The bell rang and Kagome friends had to leave for class. Kagome waved goodbye before picking up her pack and walking home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, thats it for chapter 12. Its 2:12am and i gotta get up early tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, lemons will be coming soon! lol, I know thats what your all waiting for you perverts lol. But like I said, i want to make it realistic, so I have to get just a little more into the story. Well, i'm tired. I'll update sooner if i get more reviews so REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
  
Arianna 


	14. The First Memory

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: I have another idea for another Inu yasha story, but i wanna start on my dbz story first. I think imma make the dbz story a high school fic cause i love those. It'll prolly be weird and demented like my other stories lol. Not sure when im gonna make it, but it will be soon.   
  
Chapter 13  
  
The First Memory  
  
Inu yasha was sitting on the grass with his arms resting on the lip of the well to Kagome's time, looking down inside as if Kagome would come back through it at any time. It had already been 3 days, It was time to get her back. He never waited for her for longer than 3 days. He stood up and jumped inside the well. When his feet tapped on the ground, he was in Kagome's time. He hopped out and ran to Kagome's house.  
  
He jumped on the roof, opened the window, and went inside Kagome's room. His nose was filled with Kagome's sent. It was very relaxing. He could tell that no one was home. He couldn't hear or smell anyone else in the house. He sat down in the corner of Kagome's room and waited for her to show up. His eyelids started to drift shut, he hadn't slept very well since after Kagome got her sanity back. Eventually he let sleep take over him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had just finished her tests for the day and was on her way home. Home, with a bath...and bed... oh bed sounded so good to her. She picked up her pace a little at the thought of her bed. She was tired, she had been up every night, studying her ass off. After what seemed like FOREVER, she was finally home. She opened the door "Mama I'm home" she said as she walked in. There was no answer. She looked around and saw a note on the table. She picked it up and started reading it.  
  
Kagome,  
  
Went out to go shopping, I set a bath up for you. Be back soon!  
  
She crumbled the note and threw it in the trash. She sighed as she set her heavy backpack on the ground and walked up the stairs. She stopped at her door. 'Sleep or bath?' she thought to herself. 'Bath then sleep' she smiled and walked over to the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and looked into the mirror. She did this every time she got naked. Every time she did this, she noticed more scars she hadn't noticed before, and every time she looked in the mirror now, she felt ugly.  
  
Once again, she pushed those thoughts out of her head and stepped into the bath. Her mother couldn't have left to long ago, cause the bath was still hot. She loved hot baths, they always made her feel more relaxed. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift on Inu yasha. She still hadn't remembered anything. She sighed in frustration. She wanted so badly to remember. She touched her fingers to her lips, remembering the kiss Inu yasha gave her when she woke up.  
  
Her head began to ache. She squinted her eyes shut and rubbed her temples, but when her eyes closed, there was a picture! She was having a flashback!  
  
Flashback...  
  
She was screaming... and naked! She was in the river, being held by Inu yasha! She was screaming into his chest. Eventually, she stopped screaming and leaned against him. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" she heard Inu yasha choke. "Soo...pretty..." Kagome said as she put a hand up to his face. "Kagome, are you ok?" he asked her a bit worried.  
  
"Ka...go...me" she repeated her name. Inu yasha started to walk away a little.  
  
"No.. please don't go...don't leave me, I don't want to be alone" she said as tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm not going anywhere, i'm just going to grab something to clean you off with" he said as he looked back at her. She let go and he walked over to the ledge and grabbed one of the shredded pieces of clothing and walked back over to her.  
  
He sat on the rock, setting her in his lap, dipped the rag in the water and started cleaning the crusted blood off her body.  
  
Once he was done cleaning her off, he picked her up very carefully, as if she would brake, and walked out of the water. He laid her down and shook himself off, water splashing everywhere, and picked up some more of the clothing pieces. He tied the pieces around her leg, where she had been stabbed, and in other places she was wounded.   
  
Once he finished, he picked up his fire rat robe and wrapped it around her. "You should get some rest now, we'll leave once you wake up" he said as he laid her down. "Will you rest with me?" she asked hopefully. "If you want" he said as he laid down next to her.  
  
She wrapped an arm around him and rested her head on his chest. ( Incase you were wondering... this was all on chapter 2)  
  
End flashback...  
  
Kagome blushed a deep shade of red after seeing her flashback. "Oh my god!" She said in embarrassment as she covered her face with her hands. She still couldn't believe he cleaned her! He flat out gave her a bath! True, he was a perfect gentleman when he did it, but still! She didn't know weather she wanted to scream at him or hold him! The whole sene was sort of romantic, despite the blood and all.   
  
She remembered now. She remembered that whole day. She remembered how Inu ysaha realized she was insane, and she remembered the look on his face. He even cried for her! She whipped his tears away telling him not to cry, and he nuzzled her hand and hugged her, telling her how sorry he was and how it was all his fault, if he had only been there to protect her. She remembered that day... but only that day.  
  
She smiled. At least she knew for sure that it was all going to come back to her. She stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body and her hair. She walked out of her bathroom and opened the door to her room. She didn't even notice Inu yasha (who was now awake) in the corner. She simply walked right to her bed and plopped down on it. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.  
  
Inu yasha blinked up at her sleeping form. She was still in her towels, sleeping soundlessly. He walked up to her bed and sat on the edge, watching her sleep. He sat there watching her sleep for hours. Simply watching her as she inhaled and exhaled. He looked at her full red lips. Oh how he wanted feel those lips against his again. As he thought this, he subconsciously began to lean his face into hers. He stopped just an inch away from her face when her eyes fluttered open.  
  
He fell off the bed in surprise. He heard Kagome chuckle lightly. "Spying on me?" She asked him. "Feh, whatever, I just came here to take you back!" At his words, she sat up, forgetting that the only thing she had on was her towel, which slipped off as she sat up. "Now you listen here! I said I was going to be here for a week! Its only been three days! I still got allot of tests to take and..." she stopped when she saw Inu yasha staring at her, his face cherry red.  
  
She looked down at herself to see her towel had slipped and gasped as she quickly covered herself with it. "SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed out. His body slammed against the floor. "GET OUT!" she yelled as she pushed him out of the room and slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door and slid down to the ground.  
  
"Feh, its nothing I haven't seen before!" he yelled through the door, but quickly covered his mouth, knowing that was the wrong thing to say. "SIT!" Kagome screamed out again, hearing him slam against the floor once again. She got dressed quickly and opened the door to her room. Inu yasha was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, not looking to happy.  
  
Kagome approached him slowly. "I remember..." she said in a whisper. Inu yasha's eye's widened as he looked at her. "I remember when you gave me a bath (she blushed slightly)... and I remember the look on your face when you found out I was insane... I remember your tears..." Kagome said as she closed the space between them, putting a hand on his cheek. Inu yasha looked away. Out of all things she remembered... it had to be his tears. "But that's all I remember... just that day...for now" She said to him. He still wasn't looking at her. The ground seemed to be very interesting at the moment.  
  
She cupped his face in her hand and forced him to look at her. His eyes were still looking away. "WHY WONT YOU LOOK AT ME!?" She cried out. His eyes met hers. They stood like that, staring into each other's eyes in silence. Kagome's bottom lip started to quiver and she wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest. Inu yasha softened up and wrapped his arms around her, leaning into her.  
  
"Do you... hate me?" She asked him as she looked up to him. He couldn't believe she asked that. "No Kagome... I could never hate you..." She smiled weakly at his words and burried her face in his chest. They stayed like that for a while until they heard the front door open and shut. "Kagome, I got something for you!" Inu yasha instantly let go of Kagome and they both walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hi Inu yasha! Wanna see my new video game?" Souta asked as he ran up to him, tugging on his sleeve. Inu yasha looked over to see that Kagome and her mom had walked into the kitchen. It didn't seem like they were going to go back anytime soon.  
  
"Vido game?" He asked him.  
  
"No, video game, I know you don't have stuff like this in your time, you wanna play?"  
  
Inu yasha grunted in response and Souta ran to the tv and slipped in his new PS2 game 'Dragonballz Budaki 2' (that game fuckin rocks, not sure I got the spelling right though). Souta showed Inu yasha all the moves and Inu yasha picked up the second controller. "How does this thing work?" he asked.  
  
"Well, this is punch, this is kick, this is guard, and this is energy, you'll get the hang of it"  
  
Kagome walked out of the kitchen to see Inu yasha playing a game with Souta. He seemed to be enjoying himself too. Kagome chuckled as Inu yasha stood up and did a victory dance when he beet Souta. He looked over to Kagome and dropped the controller.  
  
"Are you ready to go now?" he asked her. Kagome started to get frustrated again. "I've told you like 5 times already! I'm not going back until I'm done with all my tests! Get it through your thick skull!" she said as she knocked on his head.  
  
He sighed in defeat. He didn't feel like arguing with her at the moment. "When?"  
  
"Probably Sunday, possibly Saturday, but i'm not going back until i'm done!"  
  
"Fine, I'm staying here! So the moment your done with your stupid tests, I'm dragging you back!"  
  
Kagome stopped for a second. He never wanted to stay before, he was probably just being impatient. She knew her mom wouldn't mind. "FINE! Whatever" Kagome said as she turned around and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you lookin at kid?" Inu yasha said as he noticed Souta staring at him. "Nothing, I was just wondering why you and Kagome fight so much..."  
  
"Feh!" he said as he crossed his arms and followed Kagome into the kitchen. He could smell something cooking, and it smelt good. He walked over to the stove and took a big whiff. "You can't have any until we're finished" Kagome said as she set up the table.  
  
"Feh I wasn't going to!"  
  
"Oh please, I saw that look in your eye"  
  
Inu yasha rolled his eyes sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for his meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku slammed his fists against the wall when he looked into Kanna's mirror. Kagura smirked at this. "So, the wench has gotten her sanity back. I was so close... no matter, I'll kill them all soon" Naraku smirked evilly as he thought of a horrible plan to take them all down.  
  
Kanna looked up at her master with cold emotionless eyes before glancing back down at her mirror. "There is another" she said in an emotionless tone as she showed him the mirror. Naraku raised an eyebrow as he looked to the mirror. Inside the mirror was a vision of Sesshomaru followed by an ugly green toad demon known as Jaken and a small human girl known as Rin. He had sent Kohaku to kill her, but Sesshomaru caught him before he did that.  
  
"Ah yes... Sesshomaru, Kukuku, If that human's life is in MY hands, he is no threat to us..."  
  
"That didn't work the first time... what make you think he'll fall for that a second time? You think you under estimate him" Kagura said as she walked next to Kanna. Naraku smirked at her.  
  
"And I believe you over estimate him. That child is his weakness, I have discovered this already. He will die..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango was leaning on Miroku looking up into the night sky. They were getting closer and closer as the days passed. At some point, she had fallen in love with him. She didn't even know when this happened to her, but she knew she loved him. If only he wasn't such a leach! She hated seeing him flirting with other girls, but in the end, she always forgave him.  
  
Her thought were interrupted when she saw a flying star go all the way across the sky. Kagome had always told her to make a wish when she saw these. She closed her eyes and thought of her wish in her head before sighing and looking back up to the sky.  
  
Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He loved to just sit here at night and hold her in his arms. This had become a nightly thing ever since Kagome had been in her deep sleep that lasted for days. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he wanted her to be his woman for the rest of his life, and for her to bear his children. She probably wouldn't even take him seriously with the whole bearing his children thing, then again, he wouldn't blame her.  
  
She has every right not to trust him, or love him. True, he had his problems, and he was a bit of a leach around women, but what got him the most was how Sango would still forgive him for flirting or even groping! Sometimes he just can't stop himself. Sure, women were his weakness, but he felt differently about Sango. Sango is the first girl that he has ever actually fallen in love with.   
  
He wanted to tell her that, but he wasn't sure of her reaction. He didn't want her to think he was trying to rush into things. He couldn't help the way he felt. He would tell her eventually, but first he wanted to prove it to her. He was going to stop flirting and gropping other women (or at least try). It can't be THAT hard...  
  
"Its so pretty, isn't it? Kinda makes you wonder what out there" Sango said, jerking Miroku out of his thought. "Huh? Oh, ya, its pretty" he said as he looked up into the sky "But it doesn't compare to your beauty"  
  
Sango blushed at his words as she stared into his eyes. She smiled as she leaned into him. She pressed her lips against his and he wrapped his other arm around her, closing his eyes. He lightly licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. Her eyes opened to see his face. He looked so... she couldn't explain it. She hesitantly opened her mouth and his toung slid in, massaging her toung with his.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned in to where she was slightly on top of him. She felt like she was in heaven. Her first REAL kiss. It was so passionate, as if he was trying to show her how he felt though his kiss. She wanted more, her toung darted in his mouth, battling with his. What was first an innocent kiss, was turning into a hungry passionate need.  
  
She wanted it to go on forever, but unfortunately, the need of air caused them to break apart. Sango panted heavily as she leaned her head into Miroku's, their foreheads touching. She looked into his deep brown eyes. Miroku smirked at her, his grasp on her body tightened as he pulled her down with him to lay on the ground. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. It was relaxing. Soon, her eye lids began to grow heavy. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 13. Don't worry, lemon is coming soon, probably in the next chapter, not quite sure. I hope you guys enjoyed this, sorry it took me so long. I can't stop playing this game Dark age of Camelot, i swear, its so addicting, they should call it dark age of crack lol. Anyways, its late, and I'm tired. Review please!  
  
oh ya, one more thing, I can't put the sites to the lemons for demonic demons. Sorry about that, i think ff.net has some kind of problem with URL sites, for some reason, it wont lemme post one. but its on that site mediaminer, i can't put mediaminer (.) org cause it wont go on the site, but you get it. think of it like this Mediaminer . org there we go, spaces help lol.  
  
Arianna 


	15. Did you even mean it?

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: Ok, I decided, its time to answer reviews. I never done that on this story. For some reason, ff.net is being weird again and I couldn't get any of my reviews for a while. Ya, its gay, i know. I was so confused, i ended up writing myself like 2 reviews to both of my stories, and i still didn't get them. But, i have them now! YAY! lol, ok, now to answer reviews. I've got a bunch to reply to. I'm gonna answer both ff.net and mediaminer.org cause i'm to lazy to do them separately lol.  
  
FF.net:  
  
to Inu+Kago: thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it so much, and don't worry, I'll make a really romantic lemon soon.  
  
to Syaoran Li lover: lol, did you really enjoy the story so much tha you remembered my name? lol! that rocks!  
  
to Kizzie: Well, I can't tell you who the lemon is going to be between, cause that would just give it away! lol, but, to give you a VERY obvious hint, i'll probably be writting more than one. And NO WAY! I can't throw that game away! it rocks! lol, but i'll try not to let it interfere with updating.  
  
to Sumiko Kenchi Haimoto: lol, withdrawal pains? I think you know how i feel about when i'm away from my game for to long. And as for Inu yasha, ahh, i like to torture him, its fun lol, don't worry, not for much longer, I think you'll enjoy this chapter hehe.  
  
to K-chan16: lol nice rhyming. I'm glad you liked my story and thank you SO MUCH for telling me how to spell Hanyou, i'm not to good with spelling, but i try. Oh and about the eyes, you know, I'm so confused, you say they're blue, another person says there brown, and I thought they were green. You know what? her eyes are purple now for all i care lol but thank you.  
  
to Ericka: I'm happy you enjoyed the story so much. and dont worry, like i said, lemons will be in shortly, and I don't want to brag, but lets just say i think i'm very good at sex scenes lol. Great way to enter one though, I liked that fluff you gave me very much, I'm not quite sure i'll use it in this chapter, but i think i have a perfect place to put it in my story, thanks for the idea!  
  
to Koosie: The reason why it was so easy after inu yasha killed naraku inside kagome's head is because he was the reason for her going insane, so i guess you can say, she defeated her "demons" so to speak lol. oh and about how many tests thy give in Japan, to tell you the truth, I don't have any clue, but I heard that they give a shit loads of tests in Japan. And as for the other stuff, well, I guess you'll have to find out.  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
  
to link2910: HAHAHA OMG YOUR SO GREAT! I must have gotten like 4 reviews from you in like one day. Now i've got a full page of just your reviews! The funny thing is that you like review every day even if I haven't updated! thats so funny! no one ever give me THAT much attention lol Thank you so much for your suport.  
  
to Inu yasha_for_ever: Your into my story? GREAT! You really think its all that great? and i'm with you on the lemons lol. Also, dude, flying hamsters of doom raining coconuts on this pitiful little town would be awesome, this town needs a little something to spice it up lol.  
  
to Dark_shadow_ Hiei: Even when you grow up? Really? lol, I hope you don't get to bored of it by then hehe thnx for reviewing!  
  
to sportsnowboarder: well, i forgot your thing on mediaminer.org, i think its navyboarder or sumthing? oh well, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! E-mail me sometime.  
  
AND TO ALL OF YOU THAT SAID YOU WOULD MAKE ME FAN ARTS.... I'M READY! LOL, SEND THEM WHEN EVER, THAT WOULD BE GREAT! and for those of you i missed, THANKS A BUNCH FOR REVIEWING!  
  
ok, thats enough of that.... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Did you even mean it?  
  
"Thanks mom! I got to go now, bye! And Be good Inu yasha!" Kagome said as she ran out the door.   
  
"Feh I'm not a little kid ya know!" Inu yasha shouted back at her after she had already closed the door.  
  
She was so happy that tomorrow was Saturday, she didn't have to much to make up for the week she missed making up tests and didn't have to take Saturday school. Thank god. Inu yasha was really starting to get on her nerves, always asking 'Can we go yet? Are you done with those stupid test thingys? or Is it almost time to go?' He is so impatient. She had stuff to make up while making up all those tests, but nothing she can't make up while she's in class. At least she didn't have to stay in that office for hours making up stacks of tests.  
  
She sighed as she walked up to her school. "Kagome! Wait up!" Kagome heard from behind her. She turned around to see her friends running up to her. "Hey" Kagome said as she stopped and waved her hand a bit. "So I hear that you'll be joining us in class now, your done with your tests?" Yuri asked.  
  
"Yup all done"   
  
"So that means you wont be going to Saturday school, right?"  
  
"Uhhhh.... ya..." Kagome looked at her friend in confusion. What was she getting at?  
  
"So go out with Hojo this Saturday! There's nothing holding you back!" Eri yelped.  
  
Kagome sighed in frustration. "Actually, I.... have plans" Kagome tried to find the right thing to say.  
  
"Oh really? Your not going to see that self centered violent jerk boyfriend of yours, are you?" Yuri asked.  
  
"Yuri?! Why.... He's not... I..." luckily at that moment the bell rang. Talk about saved by the bell!  
  
"Well, I have to get to class now, don't want to be late, see you later!" Kagome said as she raced off to her first period class, desperate to get away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha sat on the couch pressing the buttons on the remote, fascinated by the strange images on T.V. Mrs Higirashi came from up stairs carrying a basket of laundry. She set it by the couch and sat next to Inu yasha, folding the laundry. "Are you enjoying your stay?" Mrs Higirashi asked him with a warm smile. He couldn't help but think of how that smile reminded him of Kagome's. He simply grunted in response.  
  
"Would you like me to make you some lunch?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry"  
  
"Well, if you want something, just ask" She said as she picked up her basket of folded clothing and walked out of the room. She returned shortly and walked into the Kitchen.  
  
"Oh no... Kagome forgot her lunch, and its almost time for her lunch time!" Inu yasha heard Mrs. Higirashi's voice say from the Kitchen. She walked back into the living room and up to Inu yasha with the lunch bag in her hand. "Could you do me a favor and give this to Kagome? Its her lunch time in a couple minutes and I've heard how fast you are"  
  
"Uhhh... Sure" He said as he grabbed the lunch back and started heading out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Inu yasha stopped and turned around. Mrs Higirashi came up to him and looked at his ears. She looked around the room for a moment before spotting a red bandanna. "Ah yes, perfect!" she said as she picked it up and tied it around Inu yasha's head, covering his ears. He scratched at it for a moment before walking out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was walking down the hall to her lunch room with her 3 best friends chatting away next to her. She sighed and looked to the ground, watching her feet move foward. Before she had a chance to look up, she smacked right into something and fell down on the ground, her homework papers flying everywhere around her.  
  
"I'm sorry, are you ok?" Someone said to her, holding a hand to her to help her up. Kagome rubbed her head and looked up to see who she had run into. "Hojo, oh no, it was really my fault, I wasn't looking" She said as she took his hand got to her feet. She sighed as she saw her papers lying on the ground everywhere.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that" He said as he began to pick up the papers on the ground. Kagome bent down and picked up too. She looked up to see that her friends were no where in sight, but she knew they were watching from behind a wall somewhere. She finished picking up her papers with a little help from Hojo and was about to head to the lunch room when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I was wondering if we could talk for a second" He said to her.  
  
"What about?" She asked him as she looked up into his shining eyes. He took her hands in his and stared deep into her eyes.  
  
"About us"  
  
"Ohh..." Kagome blushed a deep shade of red. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, and she really does like him, but she just didn't think she liked him in that way anymore. They stood there in silence for a moment.  
  
"I want you to be my girlfriend, I mean, I know your sick allot, and you don't have allot of time on your hands, but I really think we can make it work out" Kagome could here her friends in the background urging her on.  
  
Kagome stood there in shock. She didn't know what to say! "TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" They heard a nasty growl from behind them. Hojo instantly let go and looked to see who had ruined the moment. Kagome's face went pale as she saw a hot faced Inu yasha walking up to them.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Kagome said as she walked up to him. "I could ask YOU the same question!" Inu yasha yelled.  
  
"I GO TO SCHOOL HERE!"  
  
"THATS NOT WHAT I MENT!" He said as he gave an angry glance at Hojo. "Who the fuck are you?!"  
  
Hojo seemed to be a bit taken back by the whole sudden situation. "My name is Hojo, I'm a friend of Kagome's"  
  
He growled at Hojo, making him back up a little away from him. "If I ever see you touching Kagome again, I'll rip your hands off!" Inu yasha barked slowly walking up to him as he backed up.  
  
"INU YASHA! Ugh... I'm really sorry about this Hojo, I need to talk to him for a moment, I'll see you later" She said as she turned to Hojo before grabbing Inu yasha's wrist and dragging him into the broom closet. Hojo blinked in surprise before scratching the back of his head and walked out of the hall, a bit upset.  
  
Yuri, Eri, and Ayame watched the whole scene from around the corner. "Who do you think that is?" Eri asked.  
  
"Oh... I bet that's the guy she was talking about! He seems to match the description..." Yuri replied.  
  
"Yeah, but what was up with those weird clothes?" Ayame asked. Yuri simply shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"We'll let them talk, but the moment they walk out of that broom closet, We'll ask her about it". Eri and Ayame nodded in response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inu yasha, WHAT are you doing here?!" Kagome asked him angrily.  
  
Inu yasha furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before pulling out a lunch bag out of his fire rate robe pocket.  
  
"My lunch!" Kagame said as she grabbed it from him. "You came all the way here just to bring me my lunch?" Kagome asked in surprise.  
  
"Your mom asked me to..."  
  
"Oh... well, thank you, but you can't just barge in here and act like your the boss of me! And in front of all my friends!"  
  
"Your just trying to change the subject! You think you can go out and just flirt with who ever!"  
  
"I WAS NOT FLIRTING!"  
  
"YES YOU WERE! I SAW YOU!"  
  
Kagome could feel her face getting hot with anger. How dare he acuse her of flirting!  
  
"I WAS NOT FLIRTING! AND EVEN IF I WAS, WHAT DO YOU CARE?"  
  
Inu yasha looked down at the ground at her words. He didn't want to answer her. What was he suppose to say? Because she was his and only his? That's what he wanted to say. He was drifted out of his thought when he felt Kagome grasp tightly on his shoulder. When he looked at her, she seemed as if she was about to pass out. She was squinting her eyes shut and rubbing her temples with her other hand.  
  
"Kagome are you....." She didn't hear his last words. Her vision got slightly black but when she closed her eyes, a picture was formed in her head... it was another flashback!  
  
Flashback....  
  
Kagome was running as fast as her legs would take her. Eventually her legs gave out and she collapsed on the muddy ground. She buried her face into her hands before she pulled out an arrow from behind her. She stared at the pointy tip for a moment before bringing it down to her arm.  
  
"This is my flesh... this is my blood, I'm not her... I'm nothing like her" she said as she sliced at her arm, blood dripping down to her finger tips then on to the soft earthy ground.  
  
"I'm better! I bleed! I AM human! but why does he pick her over me.... why?! She doesn't even bleed, she's not human, she's not demon, she's NOTHING!!!" she said as she took the arrow in her other hand and started to slice at that one too.  
  
She dropped the arrow and stared down at her bloody arms and hands and once again began to cry into them, covering her face with blood as well.  
  
"Kagome, what did you do?" She looked up to see Inu yasha standing above her. He saw the arrow on the ground in front of her as she began to hold out her arms to him.  
  
"Look at me! This is my blood, I bleed! I breathe, I bleed, and I feel pain! Why do you pick HER over me?! why? She doesn't breathe, She doesn't bleed.. So why?!?"  
  
"Ohh... Kagome" he said as he bent down to her and wrapped his arms around her. She lightly started to punch his chest as she cried. Her punches got lighter and lighter until she just stopped punching him and cried into his chest.  
  
"Why can't you love me... why?" He didn't answer at first, Kagome thought that maybe he would never love her.  
  
"Why... why can't you love me as I love you.." Kagome asked as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
At this moment, she seemed to notice a change in Inu yasha's eyes, as if making a great discovery in his sudden realization.  
  
"Kagome.. I do... I love you.." he said as he held on to her tighter.  
  
Kagome snapped her head up at that comment "Do you really? Even though you think i'm...crazy?"  
  
"Yes Kagome, even if I never got your sanity back... I still love you, I always will..."  
  
"Oh Inu yasha!!" she cried into his chest.  
  
"Don't cry..." he said as he stroked her hair.  
  
She looked back up at him, her face just inches away from his, so she leaned up and brushed her lips lightly against his.  
  
End flashback...... (that's on chapter 4)  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open to fix upon big amber eyes. She blinked up at him for a moment. He was holding her up, afraid she might fall again. "Kagome, are you ok?" He asked her a bit worried. Her lip started to quiver, her eyes watering. She remembered that entire day now. She remembered how Kouga came to see her, and why she was running away from Inu yasha in the first place. It was because she saw him and Kikyo together.  
  
Why didn't he tell her that he said that? Why didn't he say he loved her again? Maybe he didn't want her to remember... maybe he thought it was a mistake. Maybe he really didn't mean any of it. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
She couldn't help but play a part of her flashback over and over again in her head. "I still love you... I always will..." She couldn't help it anymore, her slight sobbs broke out into full on crying her eyes out. Inu yasha looked surprised and frightened at the same time. He hated it when she cried, and he didn't even know what it was about!  
  
"Don't cry..." He said as he lifted his hand up to her face to wipe off her tears. This didn't make things any better, it actually made her cry even harder.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" She cried out.   
  
Inu yasha looked a bit taken back. "Tell you what?" He asked.  
  
"Is it because you didn't mean it? Did you change your mind and decide that you love Kikyo instead?" She said as she pushed him away against the wall.  
  
He looked really confused, what the fuck was she talking about? He didn't love Kikyo anymore!  
  
"Kagome I don't-"  
  
"Did you even mean it when you told me that you loved me?" Kagome cut him off. Inu yasha's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. She must have remembered that day. He couldn't help but look away, which was the wrong thing to do. "Is that why you wont look at me?" she cried out, tears pouring out of her eyes.  
  
At that moment, he closed the space between them and pushed her head up with one finger below her chin, staring directly into her eyes. They stood like that for a moment, staring into each other's eyes until Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"WELL? Did you mean it!"  
  
"I... I meant every word" He said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Then why? Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked desperately through her tears.  
  
"I just didn't know if... you meant it..." He confessed.  
  
She cried even harder if possible at his words. "I said it, didn't I?"  
  
"You were insane..."  
  
Kagome was catching on now. She knew Inu yasha was always hiding his feelings. She could understand not wanting to be in a one sided love. But still, he should trust her more, and open up to her.  
  
"Can't you have more faith in me than that? I Loved you even before I was insane... I loved you way before that, I still do..."  
  
At her words, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight protective hug.  
  
"I...I want t..to hear you say it" she managed to say between sobs.  
  
He nuzzled his face in her hair, taking in her sent. She could feel his breath on her neck as he said the words she craved to hear.  
  
"I Love you Kagome... only you" She held on to him tighter.  
  
"I love you too" She whispered as she pulled back a bit to look into his eyes. He smiled a bit before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers, desperately wanting to feel her lips again. She closed her eyes and leaned more into him, tilting her head to the side. At this, he opened his mouth a little and licked her bottom lip as a silent plea for entrance. Kagome shyly opened her mouth and his tongue slipped in, rubbing his tongue softly against hers in a passionate way.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around is neck, pulling him closer to her. Kagome wanted to stay like this forever. The taste of him and the closeness was causing butterflies to flutter inside her stomach. Inu yasha moved his hands down to her waist and gently pressed her against the wall. His mouth left her lips and placed small kisses down her jawbone to her neck.  
  
Kagome couldn't help a moan that slipped out of her mouth as he sucked, nibbled and kissed her neck. She unconsciously thrusted her hips up a bit to his, at which he reacted immediately, pressing her more up against the wall. His mouth met hers again in a hungry kiss, pressing her more up against the wall. One of her legs wrapped around his as the kiss deepened to a desperate need.   
  
RING RING  
  
Kagome broke the kiss and snapped her head up immediately at the sound of the noise. "What? What is it?" Inu yasha asked a bit dazed. Kagome took a quick look at her watch and her eyes widened. "I'm gonna be late for class!!!"   
  
"Class?" he was still a bit flushed from what had happened.  
  
"Come on" she said as she grabbed his hand and walked out the door. Immediately her 3 best friends ran up to her, examining Inu yasha.  
  
"So Kagome, who is this?" Yuri asked suspiciously.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend" Eri added.  
  
"What kind of clothes are those?" Ayame asked as she looked him up and down.  
  
Inu yasha raised an eyebrow, wondering who the fuck these annoying girl were.  
  
Kagome gave them a goofy sort of smile. "You guys waited all this time? I thought at least you guys wouldn't want to be late for class"  
  
"Ohhh no, your not getting out this time" Yuri said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Your eyes are cool, are those contacts?" Eri asked as she leaned her face a bit to close for Inu yasha's liking. He looked at her strange, his head backing away from her face.  
  
"Contacts?" He asked as he turned his eyes to Kagome.  
  
"Uhhh... This is Inu yasha"  
  
"Inu yasha? That's a strange name" Yuri stated.  
  
"Is he the guy you were telling us about?"  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat. The late bell had rang, which meant she was late!  
  
"I'll explain everything later, but we gotta get to class! I'll see you at home Inu yasha" she said as she left his side and dragged her friends to class. Inu yasha just stood there for a second, wondering 'what the fuck was that?' He defiantly didn't like it here at her... skowl, or what ever the fuck this place is called. He opened the window and was about to jump out until he heard a woman's voice from behind him.  
  
"Excuse me young man, but ditching is not tolerated in this school!" Miss Magumi said as she tugged on the back of her shirt, making him lose balance and fall backwards in the hall.  
  
"Ditching? What the fuck does that mean?" He asked a bit rudely as he stood back on his feet.  
  
"What did you just say young man?!"  
  
"I'm not in the mood to listen to you bitch, ya old hag" He said as he got back on the window seal and jumped out of the building. Miss Magumi stared in total shock at Inu yasha's fleeting figure out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok I know I said there would be a lemon in this chapter, but its already really fuckin long... at least I think so. But don't worry, I SWEAR I'll put one up on the next chapter so don't worry, you'll get your lemon you perverts lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter. And I know its been a while since I updated Demonic Demons. Chapter 19 is almost done and will be up soon.   
  
Arianna 


	16. Only you

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: Hi again! Well, guess what i learned? I learned that kagome's friend's name isn't Ayame (that's the wolf girl thats after Kouga's nuts) but in fact her name is Ayumi. I was thinking this before hand... but i put Ayame cause i saw it used for one of kag's friends in another story. I don't feel like going back and changing everything to Ayumi, but for now on, i'll put Ayumi. I'll eventually fix all the other chapters... i just don't have the time at the moment. I'm also gonna start writting that DBZ fan fic soon. I just had a hell of a dream, and thought it would make a perfect story for a DBZ fan fic, even though i can't remember half of it, I still remember all the good parts ^.^ anyways on with the story!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Only You  
  
"Shippo! Look at this one!" A girl with light brown hair and a beautiful smile said to him as she held out a flower to him. "That's really pretty Mia! ...but...not_as_pretty_as_you" he stuttered out as he turned a deep shade of red. Mia smiled at him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He got a dazed look on his face before falling to the ground in a dramatic way.  
  
Miroku and Sango watched from a distance, sitting on a wooden fence. "Shippo is picking up on your habits" she said slyly. Miroku let out a goofy laugh. "Well, at least he's not doing that 'Kaza no Kizu' thing anymore...Remember that time he tried to take Inu yasha's sword and save those little chipmunk demons?" (that really did happen in the series ^.-)  
  
"Don't remind me! Inu yasha got so full of himself that time he tried to show shippo how to do it, and he blew up the entire castle!" Sango laughed (that too). They heard girls giggling in the distance. They looked up to see 3 beautiful women walking towards them. Sango sighed as the 3 girls approached.  
  
"Hey Miroku, ummm, my friends here were wondering..." she trailed off and leaned closed to Miroku's ear, whispering something. Sango's eyes turned to narrow slits as she saw a smile appear on Miroku's face. Miroku couldn't believe what she had said to him, and the offer was VERY tempting. But when he looked at Sagno, his smile faded as he turned back to the beautiful young girl. "I...uhhhh...Sorry, but I'll have to refuse, For I am in love with another woman" he said as he kept his eyes on the young woman.   
  
The girl looked to Sango before huffing a sigh and walking back over to her other 2 friends. Sango's eyes were so wide, they looked as if they were bulging out of her eye sockets. He looked to her and smiled. "Are... were... am... me?" Sango stuttered out.  
  
"That wasn't even a sentence!" he laughed at her. Sango suddenly got really nervous. Was he talking about her? She began to fidget with her dress, not daring to look into his eyes. "Uhhh, I was just wondering... We're, you talking about me?" she asked him, still looking down at the ground. Miroku smirked as he wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders.  
  
"Yup"  
  
Sango turned bright red as Miroku cupped her face with his other hand to meet his eyes. "Did you...mean it?"  
  
"Sango... a beautiful woman just came up to me and asked if I wanted to take a bath with her and her friends, and i refused...What do you think?" Sango blushed even deeper if possible at his words. She wanted to say something...ANYTHING, but her voice didn't seem to want to work at the moment. She had noticed that Miroku hadn't been flirting or groping any other girls at all for a while now.  
  
"You... still didn't answer my question..." She wanted to hear him say it.  
  
"Yes, I meant it... I love you Sango" He was a bit nervous himself now. He didn't want her to say that she didn't love him.  
  
A smile slowly appeared on her face, along with tears. "Oh Miroku!" she said as she jumped on him, causing them both to fall off the fence. She planted small kisses all over his face. "I (kiss) love (kiss kiss) you (kiss) too!" she said between kisses then kissed him full on the lips. Her toungue slipping out of her mouth as he immediately opened his mouth. Her tongue slipped in his mouth hungrily as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Hey Miroku I..ahhh!" Shippo immediately hid behind the fence when he saw the couple kissing on the ground. Sango broke the kiss and looked up at shippo. She immediately got off Miroku as a blush crept on her cheeks. Miroku laid there on the ground, mentally cursing shippo and his incredibly bad timing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu yasha jumped through Kagome's open window and landed on her bed. He couldn't help this annoying smile that just wouldn't go away! He rolled over on his stomach and inhaled Kagome's sent that lingered on her bed. It was so relaxing and made him smile so wide he thought his lips would fall off his face.  
  
He knew for sure now. She didn't love him cause she was insane before. She loved him... REALLY loved him. He smirked again as he dug his face into her pillow.  
  
His eyes eventually drifted shut as Kagome's intoxicating sent filled his nose. For the first time in his life, he actually had a good dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat in math class as she every now and then looked at the clock. For once the time was passing by to fast than to slow. She didn't know what she was going to tell her friends. She hated lying to them. And even if she DID tell them the whole truth, its not like they would believe her!  
  
RING RING  
  
"Crap" Kagome said to herself. 'Stupid bell!' She thought to herself as she got up and crammed her papers in her backpack. She didn't really feel like talking to her friends, what she really wanted to do was go home and sleep! Well, she also wanted to talk to Inu yasha about the whole ordeal that went on in the broom closet, but that could wait after a nice nap.  
  
She peeked her head through the door, checking if her friends were close by. She sighed as she saw that the coast was clear and she ran out of the school. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Kagome?" She turned around to see a depressed Hojo behind her. "Hojo, I'm sorry about my Inu yasha, but-"  
  
"Your Inu yasha?" he asked with a frown on his face. 'Did i just say that?' she thought to herself. "I'm sorry Hojo, but, I don't think we should have a 'romantic' relationship. But I'll always be your friend" she said to him as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with that guy with the white hair?"  
  
"Actually, it does... I think he's my boyfriend" she said that more to herself than to him, she really didn't know the situation with them quite yet.  
  
"Are you... happy with him?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Hojo managed to force a smile as he held out his hand to her. "As long as your happy Kagome" he said as he shook her hand in a friendly manner. She smiled back at him "Thank you Hojo, I'll see you later"   
  
"Ya... see ya..." He said as he watched her fleating form.  
  
Yuri, Eri, and Ayumi watched from behind the school and waited for Kagome to reach them. Once she was about to pass, Yuri grabbed her arm and yanked her to them, scaring Kagome so bad that she nearly screamed.  
  
"SHEESH! YOU COULDA JUST SAID SOMETHING!" Kagome yelped as she clutched her chest.  
  
"So, where did you meet him?" Eri asked.  
  
"What were you guys talking about in the broom closet?" Yuri added.  
  
"What did you mean when you told Hojo that you 'think' he's your boyfriend?" Ayumi added in.  
  
"Guys! guys!" She said as she held her hands above her head. She needed to think of something... believable. "I met him in the... hospital a long time ago, uhh, maybe we should go get something to eat while i talk, I'm starving!" She said as they all went to their favorite restaurant. They ordered what they wanted and sat down in the far corner next to the window.  
  
"So what were you guys talking about in the broom closet?" Yuri asked again.  
  
"Uhh... well... (might as well tell them the truth) I asked him why he came to my school"  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"He didn't say anything, he just gave me my lunch and told me my mom wanted him to give it too me"  
  
"He came all the way just to bring you your lunch? HOW SWEET!!!" Eri chirped.  
  
"Well, I told him thank you, but he can't just barge in the school and boss me around"  
  
"That's right! You tell him Kagome!" Yuri yelled, the whole restaurant stopped what they were doing and stared at Yuri. "Uhhh...." Eventually they all just went back to what they were doing and Yuri let out a sigh.  
  
Kagome giggled at Yuri before continuing. "He told me that I was just trying to change the subject, Something about me flirting with Hojo. I told him I was NOT flirting and he got all angry and we started arguing. I asked him why he cared, because, you know, we're not even going out! He didn't answer me... and then..." Kagome stopped, thinking carefully of what to say.   
  
"What?!?!?!" All 3 of her friends asked at the same time, on the edge of their seats. "I kinda blacked out"  
  
"You blacked out?" Yuri asked, a bit worried.  
  
"Ya, I don't know why... maybe I was just a little to worked up, And I started crying when I woke up. I don't know why... (she found herself saying 'I don't know why' allot) He told me not to cry... and for some reason, I accused him of being in love with Kikyo-"  
  
"Who's Kikyo? Is she that other girl you were talking to us about?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"What did he say?!" Yuri added.  
  
"Maybe if you guys would just let me tell the story I could tell you!"  
  
"Shutting up" Yuri said as she made a zipper like motion on her lips.  
  
"He told me... that he loved me... and only me..."  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All three girls chirped at the same time. (A/N: kawaii means cute in Japanese if i'm not mistaken)  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told him... that I loved him too..." She couldn't believe she had told all that to her friends... If Inu yasha found out she had told them all that, he would be SOOO PISSED at her. She shuttered just at the thought of it, but shook it off. These were her friends... normally, she told them everything.  
  
They all gasped at her words. "I can't believe you said that! Did you guys... kiss?" Ayumi asked.  
  
Kagome blushed a deep shade of red. "Ya... it was really romantic, despite the fact that we were in the broom closet"  
  
"That's sooooo dreamy!" Eri said as she put her hands over her heart in a dramatic way.  
  
"Why did you tell him that you were gonna meet him at your house? Is he living with you!?!"   
  
"No, not really, he's just staying with us until tomorrow. My... mom invited him"  
  
"Gee, I wonder what's gonna happen when you get home" Yuri said as she nudged Kagome with her elbow and winked at her.  
  
"YURI! YOUR SUCH A PERVERT!" Kagome yelled as she turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Well come on! Its not like we both don't know what's gonna happen when you get home, especially after that whole thing in the broom closet"  
  
"Yuri, what do you take me for?!"  
  
"Oh please... don't tell me you haven't thought about it, I mean, he's hott!"  
  
Kagome blushed even deeper if possible. She knew that Yuri had already lost her virginity, but she never really bothered to ask about it, she never WANTED to ask about it!  
  
Yet Kagome couldn't help but think that maybe she was right. Which scared the CRAP outa her! She wasn't experienced with that kinda stuff! For god sakes that was like her first kiss... well, its wasn't her first, but it was the first one she actually remembered!  
  
"Hey Yuri... does it really... hurt?" Kagome asked shyly.  
  
A smile crept on Yuri's face. "Yup, hurts like hell, but eventually, the pain stops... Why? Are you really thinking about..." Yuri trailed off.  
  
"NO NO! I was just wondering... well, I should get home, my moms probably worried, we'll talk later, bye!" She said as she picked up her stuff and hurried off.  
  
"Hey Yuri, you don't really think she's gonna do it, do you?" Ayumi asked.  
  
Yuri shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows... I hope so, that girl needs to get laid..."  
  
"YURI!" Eri slapped her upside her head.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome got home, she let her backpack fall to the ground and walked up to her bedroom. She looked around to see if Inu yasha or any of her family members were anywhere in site. She couldn't see them so she just opened her door and walked to the bed. She sighed as she saw Inu yasha sprawled out on her bed. She didn't want to wake him, seeing how he barely ever gets any sleep, but she really wanted to sleep on her bed. There was still a little space where she could lay on beside him, so she thought 'ah what the heck' as she laid down next to him.  
  
She looked into his face as she was tempted to kiss his lips. She resisted the urge. He was so peaceful when he was asleep. Eventually her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep with the picture of Inu yasha's peaceful form fresh on her mind.  
  
Inu yasha woke up once he felt the right side of the bed shift down, but he didn't open his eyes. He didn't need to see to know that it was Kagome, he could smell her. Once she was asleep, he wrapped his arm around her and buried his face in her neck.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open at the contact, but instead of moving away, she leaned into him. "Hey" she said as she let her hand rest on his side. He didn't say anything, he simply stared into her eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. "Inu yasha... we need to talk"  
  
He felt himself get nervous at her words. Didn't they already talk about everything? He grumbled in response as a jester for her to continue. "I need to know if... we are..." Kagome felt her face get hot. She was blushing like crazy. "Yes?" Inu yasha urged her to continue.  
  
"Are we... together? I mean... I need to know that if all you said in the broom closet wasn't just... I don't know, I guess what I'm really trying to get at is... I need to know that you wont go running to Kikyo anymore. That what you said about loving me and only me is true"  
  
At first, Inu yasha was silent. He wanted to make sure he said the right thing... after all, his big mouth was what mostly got him in trouble. "Kagome, I don't love Kikyo anymore. I mean, sure, I loved her, but she isn't the woman I fell in love with now. Sure, I'll always CARE for her, and I did feel I owe her my life, but your the only one I love. That night, you saw me and Kikyo together, and I ran after you... I realized that your the one I want to spend my life with. I want you to be mine Kagome...If that's what you want too"  
  
Kagome was shocked all this was coming from Inu yasha. She felt tears weld up in her eyes as she put on the biggest smile and jumped on top of him. He felt a small grin tug at the ends of his lips, that was until he smelt salt. She was crying...  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
She let out a weak laugh. "Its just that... I'm so happy!" She said as she pulled back a little. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too..." At that point, Kagome saw the most pure smile that she had ever seen on Inu yasha's face. She couldn't hold herself back. She immediately pressed her lips against his.  
  
He pulled her closer to him, and rolled her to where she was directly on top of him. The kiss deepened as he dragged his hands to her waist, and up her back. Kagome's hair surrounded their faces like a curtain of black silk. She broke off the kiss and planted small kisses along his jawbone then dragged her tongue to the top of his forehead. She hesitated a moment before she clamped her mouth around his fuzzy right ear, licking and nibbling it.  
  
Inu yasha's breath caught in his throat as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. It was to much for him, he couldn't handle it. He pulled Kagome down so her mouth would let go of his ear.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him, afraid she had done something wrong. "Nothing! That just felt WAY to good..."  
  
Kagome was giggling hysterically. She now knew his extremely sensitive spot. She couldn't help herself! She clamped her mouth over the same ear and continued what she was doing before.  
  
Inu yasha's eyes widened and he tried to pull her down again, but she wouldn't budge. If she kept it up, he would totally lose it. The pleasure was almost to much to bare. It was torture! Sweet, sweet torture!   
  
He couldn't hold it back any longer. He buried his face in her chest, biting lightly through the fabric there as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Kagome squeaked as she instantly let go out of surprise. Inu yasha rolled on top of her and pinned her hands above her head with one hand.  
  
He showed her just what she was doing to him by thrusting his visible erection to her crotch. She moaned softly at his action then blushed deeply. At this she began to feel a bit nervous. She really didn't know if she was ready for this. All thought instantly left her mind as she felt his tongue on her neck. He kissed his way back up her jawbone to her lips. He kissed her pink lips softly, letting go of her hands.  
  
At this moment, Kagome decided that this is what she wanted. She had been wanting it for so long. He was finally hers, all hers, and no one else's. She knew that he was the only one for her, and she was excited about being with him for the rest of her life. The only thing wrong is that her body had scars all over it... and she felt VERY ugly and self-conscious. She had spent her days here while she was sane looking into a mirror totally naked, thinking of how ugly she was. But this was Inu yasha, and if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, then this is something they needed to get passed.  
  
She rolled on top of him and propped herself on her knees. Inu yasha sat up slightly with his back against the wall. She placed both hands on the bottom of her shirt and easily slipped it off along with her bra. She felt a slight blush reach her cheeks, as she looked away, slightly embarrassed. She took one of her arms and covered not breasts, but her scars, particularly the one that ran down just below the middle of her breasts all the way down to her bellybutton. The one Naraku had sliced over twice to make her scream. Inu yasha sat up a bit more and pushed her hands away that were covering her scars, a clawed finger tracing her biggest one. Her eyes eventually trailed back up to his face, and once she saw the look on his face, all her embarrassment vanished.  
  
She had never seen such a look on ANYONES face, his eyebrows were facing up a bit, and his eyes looked so... sad yet passionate, loving, lusting, and wanting. It was as if time stopped right then as she found herself drawn to him. She crawled a bit over his body and leaned her face a little up to his. He took his clawed thumb and lightly ran it over her soft pink lips. "Your beautiful Kagome, don't let yourself think any different"  
  
This had to have been the most romantic moment of Kagome's entire life. She ran her hands over his chest and kissed his lips as she took off his fire rat robe and dropped it with the rest of the forgotten clothing on the floor. Once she got his under robe off too, her lips left his as her tongue trailed down his neck, past his bare chest, to the line of his pants. Just as she was about to untie his pants, he grabbed her hand and held it for a moment.  
  
She looked up to him with a confused look on her face. His eyes were barely even open as he took small short choppy breaths. "Kagome, once we do this, your mine forever, are you sure... this is what you want?" he breathed, just loud enough for her to hear. He didn't tell her this because demons mate for life (even though in the show, I think it says something about them mating for life) he told her this cause he knew once they did this, he would never let her go. Her lips curled into a smile, "This is what I've always wanted".  
  
(Well, the Leomon is suppose to be here, but I had to take it out of the story on this fanfiction site. I do however have the lemon on mediaminer.org   
  
Search for Love and insanity at mediaminer.org, thats the one that has the lemon on it. If you cant find it, e-mail me and i'll send you the direct site. I would do that on here, but ff.net is still stupid and wont let me post up that sight for some reason. Trust me when I say I think you'll want to read it ^.~)  
  
Kagome wrapped her arm around him, laying her head on his chest.   
  
"You...You bit.. me" Kagome breathed heavily.  
  
"You-bit-me-too!" He breathed choppily.  
  
"Ya, but... I only did that...cause you did it to me first!"  
  
He let out a weak laugh at her words.  
  
"Why... did you bite me?" she asked him.  
  
"Because, I wanted...to mark you, just to let everyone know that your all mine now"  
  
She huffed as she leaned up on her elbow. She wanted to say something like she wasn't property to be marked, but then she looked at his shoulder and decided against it. "Ok, now everyone knows your mine too" she smiled as she kissed the wound she had made.  
  
"Even though it will probably be gone by the end of the day" she added as she pulled away to lie back down on his chest. She didn't mind being marked as much as Inu yasha would have thought. Eventually his eyes began to drift shut as he held Kagome in his arms.   
  
Kagome felt herself get a head ache and she closed her eyes, knowing what was coming. Yet again another damn flashback, she wanted to remember everything and all, but these flashbacks were really starting to annoy her.  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
When she closed her eyes the picture started to form in her head. It was Inu yasha, looking longingly at her. She gave him a big toothy grin, "Hey puppy! come and catch the kitty in the water!!!" she laughed before running to the lake and jumping in. Inu yasha immediately jumped in to get her as she splashed and tried to strip of her clothing in front of everyone! Inu yasha tried to keep on her clothes as she tried to strip them off.  
  
"Isn't this fun puppy?!" she laughed as she jumped into his arms and kissed him full on the lips. Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked at them and their jaws fell open.  
  
"INU YASHA!" Sango called to him in a disapproving voice. Inu yasha pulled away, "I didn't do it! She came on to me!"  
  
Sango looked as though she knew he was right so she just said "Whatever" and went back to polishing her weapons.  
  
"Come on Kagome, lets get you dry and warm" he said as he picked her up and started heading out of the lake. "Aww man! No fun! Come on!" she protested before getting an idea in her head. She grin wickedly before turning her eyes to him.  
  
She reached her hand out to his head and messaged his right ear. He stopped dead in his tracks, still in the water as a low purring sound emitted in his throat.   
  
"Stop Ka..gome" he muttered out. She frowned at him and brought his ear down to her mouth. "Doesn't the puppy want to play with the kitty" she asked in a seductively before blowing in his ear.  
  
No playing yet" he smiled back at her before jumping out of the water and setting her down on the soft grass. "You should take those clothes off and let them dry" He said, a bit to late. Kagome was already striping right in front of him! She took off the rest of her clothes and Inu yasha hurried and put his fire rat robe around her. She turned around to see that Miroku was staring right at her with his mouth open. Inu yasha started to growl low in his throat. "You better stop staring before I rip your eyes out!" Inu yasha shouted as Miroku instantly turned his head down to look at the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(that was all on chapter 5)  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open as her face grew hot with anger and embarrassment. She really did do allot of embarrassing things while she was insane. And that PERVERTED MONK! Ohhhh he was gonna get it now. She sat up and was about to get off the bed until she felt an arm pull her back. She looked over at Inu yasha who was now wide awake.  
  
"Where do you think your going?"   
  
She smiled as she bent down and kissed his lips. "You know, you were very sweet while i was insane" She said before getting out of his grasp and getting dressed.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her a bit confused.  
  
"I have something I want to give to Miroku" She said in an angry tone.  
  
"Can't it wait till we get back over there tomorrow?"  
  
"No it can't wai....tomorrow?" She asked a bit confused... why was he going to let her stay till tomorrow?  
  
"Yes, I know you wanna spend more time here, so, we can stay till tomorrow morning I guess…. but no later!"  
  
She smiled as she finished putting on her shirt and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much!" she said as she headed out the door. "I'll be right back" and with that, she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey shippo, go ask Keade for some more of that herb she just gave us" Sango said as Shippo hurried off to Keade's hut. "HEY! WHILE YOUR AT IT, ASK HER FOR MORE OF THAT PURPLE STUFF FOR THE FOOD!" Miroku added loud enough for shippo to hear.  
  
"I wonder when Kagome and Inu yasha are coming back" Sango said as she stirred the large soup bowl over the fire.  
  
"Perhaps sooner then we thought!" He said as he saw her small form from a far distance.  
  
He could recognize that green and white anywhere.  
  
"HEY KAGOME!" Sango shouted as she waved. "WHERE'S INU YASHA?"   
  
Kagome didn't say a word as she got closer and closer to them until they were able to see her clearly. "Ohh she doesn't look to happy, maybe Inu yasha upset her" Sango said as Miroku nodded in agreement. Kagome finally reached them and walked right passed Sango, up to Miroku.  
  
SMACK!  
  
She had slapped him so hard that he was on the floor, holding his face with his hand, rubbing where she had slapped in an attempt to sooth the pain. She huffed once more before retreating back to the well. "We'll be back tomorrow Sango!" she said as she disappeared inside the well.  
  
"I'm not sure I really deserved that" Miroku said as he sat up right, his hand still covering the visible handprint on his face.  
  
"Oh I'm sure you did" Sango laughed as she went back to the soup.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: DUDE! I know it took me FOREVER to update. Sorry about that, I was gone on vacation and didn't have access to a computer. I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. FORGIVE US! WE ARE BUT WORMS, WORTHLESS WORMS! lol, anyways I hope you all liked that lemon, it took me forever to write it. I wanted it to be as romantic as possible cause I know if it was in the show, there first time would be like ultra romantic. Me, I'm not to big on romantic sex, I like to rush right into things as you can see on my other lemons on my other story lol. I think I did amazingly good though, I told you I was good at lemons ^.-  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Oh by the way Erika, I sorta used one of your ideas in this chapter, just kinda twisted it a little. I thought you'd like it ^.^  
  
~Arianna~ 


	17. Sesshomaru's Favor

Love and Insanity

A/N: HELLO AGAIN! I know, its been a while, but here it is . and NO its NOT over, I still got allot more planned for this story. I cant leave Naraku and Inu yasha BOTH alive now can I? hahaha bet you guys are like "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!" Well, to those people, you are gonna have to find out... oh ya and another thing.... I WANT MY FAN ART! PWWWEEEEESSSEEE!!!!!!! Im dyin to see it! so to all the ones i asked for the fan art, and hey, for those who are bored and wanna draw me some fan art...send them my way! lol OH and for the people who cant find the lemon that i forgot to email it to.... email me at Diablos42069666aol.com and i'll send it to you. Someone mentioned a sess/rin parring... well, not sure about that for this story.. i mean shes still only a little girl lol, but my story demonic demons has a big sessh/rin parring.. along with all the other parring we all love so much hehe. As for Kagome's friends names... MAN am I confused lol, you sure its yuka and not yuri? I remember now that one is Ayumi and not Ayame... Ayame is kougas bitch... anyways, i bet you guys dont even care and are just like "ok, shut up, i want the damn story" so here it is... hope you enjoy .

Chapter 16

Sesshomaru's Favor

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Why must you be so cruel?! I have always been such a faithful servant, have I not? Why must I be stuck with this annoying child while he goes? Does he no longer need my assistance? Does he no longer CARE for my assistance? If it wasn't for this stupid, disgusting, HUMAN CHILD! Perhaps he will... leave me! NO! He would never do such a thing!"   
  
Rin laughed as she watched Jaken pace back and forth talking to himself. He really was very interesting to watch.  
  
Jaken walked on top of a rock next to the two headed dragon where Rin sat in its back. He paid no attention to the child as he kept talking to himself out loud.  
  
"OH SESSHOMARU-SAMA! YOU ARE SO CRUEL! Why do I even put up with-"   
  
THUNK  
  
"Ouch! What the..." Jaken was interrupted when he felt a large rock hit the back of his head, right when he turned around to see who it was...  
  
THUNK  
  
He rubbed his now aching forehead that had been pelleted by yet another large rock as he looked up to see who it was. His face slightly paled as he saw who it was.  
  
"Oh... Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I-"  
  
"No more Jaken, we're leaving" He said.  
  
"Yes...Yes My Lord"  
  
Rin claped as she bounced up and down on the two headed dragon's back. "YAY! Where are we going?"

.................................................................

"This stupid thing is making my ears itch" Inu yasha whined as he pointed to the band-anna on the top of his head. Kagome didn't even bother looking as she was to busy staring at a white kimono that caught her eye. "That is so pretty, I wish I had enough money for it" Kagome said as she continued to stare longingly at it. Inu yasha was starting to regret that he told her they would stay another day. At least they were going back right after this whole...shopping thing.  
  
He began to look around to see if anything interesting would catch his eye. At the end of the hallway was a black store with the words 'Hot Topic' above it. "Lets go over there!" he said as he tugged on Kagome's sleeve. Kagome looked at the store and laughed. "I shoulda figured you would like that one"  
  
They walked into Hot Topic and Inu yasha was staring at all the shirts and posters on the walls. Kagome went to look at underwear while Inu yashas was looking at... everything else. She came to shop at this mall mainly to get some more underwear for herself and Souta, and to buy her friends some gifts to bring back with her. Also, she needed to get birth control because of what they were doing now, and the clinic is close by.  
  
Thongs weren't really her thing, but she thought that since she was here, she might as well look. As she picked up one with black and red lacing, Inu yasha walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She put the thong back and turned to face him.  
  
"What are those?" he asked her, pointing to the thongs. She blushed and giggled before turning around to face him.   
  
"Underwear"  
  
He got a confused look on his face as he picked one of them up and examined it. "It doesn't look like underwear to me... there's this... string thingy...I don't get it..." He said as he put them back. She smirked at him before grabbing the red and black laced one.  
  
"They're for women...their very... I guess I could show you when we get home" She said as she winked at him. He didn't seem to understand... which made her laugh even more.  
  
She grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his as she dragged him to look at more clothes. She was in one of those shopping moods where you just want to try on everything, so she picked out some red leather pants, a tight black short leather skirt, and a leather dominatrix shirt that shows lots of cleavage and laces all the way down to right above her belly button.  
  
"I'm going to change into these...tell me what ya think" She said as she walked into the fitting room.  
  
Inu yasha leaned onto the wall next to the fitting room with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for her to come out. After a while, he sighed in boredom. What was taking her so long to get dressed?  
  
"Oi, Kagome, what's takin ya?"  
  
"Ummm... well, I changed... but I don't think I'm coming out..."   
  
"Oh come on... it can't be that bad"  
  
"Its not that, its just... I don't feel... decent..."  
  
He chuckled as he pushed the curtain a little so he could peek in. His eyes widened as he looked her over. She looked so... sexy! The top of her breasts was showing clearly as the leather clung to every curve of her body with her belly showing. The skirt was indeed very short, it stopped just bellow her thighs. Kagome saw the look on his face and blushed.   
  
"So... You like it?"  
  
The replied by nodding his head up and down rapidly, like a little child. She giggled at him before pushing his face out and closing the curtain again. "Ok... I don't think I'll buy it though... its just not me" she mentally laughed when she heard Inu yasha whimper. She took of the skirt and replaced them with the red leather pants. When she got out of the fitting room to show Inu yasha, he nearly drooled. He looked around to see if anyone was looking, then walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, letting his hands caress her legs. "Haha! I guess that means you like them" 

........................................................

"Why are we here? You said we could go back once we left the mall, or so you call it... You know, in MY time, Malls include deathmatches and pain... much more interesting" Inu yasha grunted. (A/N: ok to tell you the truth, not to sure if Im thinkin of the right time here, but I thought it would be funny for him to say lol)  
  
"I have to get one more thing" Kagome replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh... ummm, well" she knew they didn't have anything like birth control pills in feudal era, so, she was going to have to explain to him.  
  
"You see... well, what we did yesterday...you know... well, since it happen, and... lets face it, it will most likely happen again (blush), I need to take these pills so I don't... get pregnant"  
  
Inu yasha was silent for a moment as he stared at her. Why would she want to do that? He wanted to have someone to carry out his family name.  
  
"Why? Don't you want to have a pup?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inu yasha in shock. "Well, of course I want a child some day, but hell, I just turned 17 Inu yasha!"  
  
He seemed to understand a little as they both kind of let the subject go. She got her "pills" and they left to go back to feudal era.

........................................................

"Sesshomaru-sama! I see kaede-baba's village!" Rin cheered excitedly. He sighed as they walked closer. He knew Naraku was after Rin... he had to keep her safe, and, weather he liked it or not, this was probably the best way to do so. He could hear his cocky half wit brother's voice in his head already. Inu yasha probably knew he was here now. He walked past the village gardens with Rin and Jaken riding on the two headed dragon's back, peoples eyes staring frightened and curiously as they passed.  
  
He walked up to Keade's hut, surprised to see that his half brother had not come out to greet him angrily. He pushed the curtain aside and walked into the hut. Once he walked in, Keade, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango stared at him before jumping up. Sango readied her weapon while Miroku pointed his staff defensively. "Sesshomaru... what are you doing here?" Miroku asked curiously.  
  
"I wish to talk to Kagome..."  
  
"Why? What business do you have with her?" Sango asked, her fingers tightly grasping the handle of her weapon. "My business with her is not my business with you... where is she?"  
  
"She's gone back to her time, she... she should be back soon..." Shippo said as he hid behind Keade.  
  
"Then... I shall wait for her to come..." and with that, he turned around and left the hut.  
  
Just as he looked up the path, he saw 2 figures from afar. He could smell that it was Inu yasha and Kagome. He waited patiently for them to approach him as he leaned on the dragon.   
  
"Sesshomaru! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Inu yasha shouted.  
  
"Lower your voice, Inu yasha, I am not here with ill intentions"  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
He looked to Kagome and walked up to her, Inu yasha stepped in front of her and pushed her slightly behind him. "I need to talk to you" he said as he looked to Kagome, "Privately" he added as he glanced to Inu yasha. Kagome looked curiously at him. What could he possibly want? Normally, she would never trust Sesshomaru, but, for some reason, after her whole insane dream thing, she looked at him somewhat differently.   
  
"Ok..."  
  
"OK?! Kagome are you freakin nuts?!"  
  
"Don't worry Inu yasha, I'll be fine, I promise" she whispered to him.   
  
"Oh right, ya... have you forgotten all the times he's, well, I don't know, TRIED TO KILL US?!"  
  
She looked deep into his eyes at that moment, leaned her face really close and whispered,"Trust me"  
  
He paused for a moment before muttering something under his breath, but let her go and talk with him, but under the conditions that they were atleast within his eye sight.  
  
Sesshomaru lead her away from everyone else. They were in sight, but not within Inu yashas hearing range. "Why do you need to talk to me?" she asked him curiously. "I have a favor to ask of you"  
  
"A favor? What kind of favor?"  
  
"Naraku is after Rin, I know this now. He wants to use her to get to me. I need to keep her safe and protected for a while. I came to leave her with you for days... maybe even weeks. Will you take her and keep her safe?"  
  
She wanted to laugh soooo bad right then. Sesshomaru was actually politely asking her to take care of Rin. Who was she to refuse?   
  
"Before I accept, I have to ask... Why me? I mean, I'm sure YOU can protect her just fine, why are you asking me to do so when you KNOW that we are in constant danger of Naraku and because our mission to find jewel shards?"  
  
"Because... he is starting to think of me as more of a threat to him, which means he will be coming for me soon, I believe she is safest with you"  
  
"How do you know this?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I have my ways..."  
  
Right at this moment, Kagome couldn't help but look at him even more so as 'a good guy'. Her eyes softened as the scene of him replayed in her head of when she stuck in the maze with the black sky. She remembered the sweet yet not in a romantic way, kiss that he had given her inside her head. It might not have been real, but she was sure that there was that side of him.   
  
"Ok... I will take care of her the best I can"  
  
He nodded slightly in gratitude before they both walked back to the others. Rin was picking flowers while Jaken was simply lost in his own thoughts. Inu yasha seemed to be stairing suspiciously at Sesshomaru.   
  
"Come Jaken, we are leaving" He said as he walked up the path. Jaken followed immediatly, as well as the dragon. Rin looked up and instantly ran by his side to follow him. He stoped for a moment and looked down to her. "You must stay here with Kagome..." at his words, they could all hear Jaken whisper "YES!!!!" under his breath, then a loud THUNK, and an "ouch" sound.  
  
"But Sesshomaru-sama, I want to go with you!" she pleaded as she tugged on his white, long sleeve.   
  
"Do as I say Rin"  
  
"Are you coming back for me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I will come for you..." the frown on her face seemed turn into an automatic childish toothy grin.  
  
"I will see you then Sesshomaru-sama!" She said as she curtseyed to him and ran back over Kagome.  
  
"Feh! Sesshomaru has gone soft!" Inu yasha spat as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru gave him a cold glance before turning and disappearing into the forest.

..................................................

Naraku laughed wickedly as he looked at the image in Kanna's mirror. The image in the mirror was of Kagome and Sesshomaru... He heard the whole thing. He had planned this from the start. What was Sesshomaru's sorce of information was simply a scam... a way to get his hands on Rin and Kagome at the same time. To strike the hearts of both Inu yasha and Sesshomaru, this was his master plan to catch the ones who were in his way.  
  
"What a fool..." he laughed once again. Everything was going according to plan. Kagome and Rin were his leverage, well, Kagome was part of the problem as well... but Rin was leverage, and leverage alone.   
  
"It would seem you have made the perfect plan..." Kagura said, thinking there was a flaw.  
  
"You do not think so?"  
  
"I still think you are under estimating Sesshomaru, but... what does my opinion matter..."  
  
"I do not think so... He has clearly given Rin up to Kagome for the time being, his thoughts are cloudy, he does not see it..."  
  
"If you say so"  
  
He turned away from Kagura, she was right, her opinion ment nothing to him, she over estimated him. He may be a vicious enemy, but he wasn't invincible. His plan was flawless, and he knew it. It was time to put the next part of his plan into action.  
  
"Kohaku"  
  
"Yes master Naraku" a cold yet young voice replied.  
  
"It is time"  
  
"Yes... Master Naraku" and with that, Kohaku was gone.

..............................................

"I can't beleive you said yes... She will only get in the way!" Inu yasha grunted at Kagome. She sighed loudly as they walked along the path with their companions. "Inu yasha... I'm getting SICK of you saying that! I said yes... so DEAL WITH IT!!"  
  
"Feh! Whatever, Your just going to regret it when we are in battle If I can't get to her in time..."  
  
"Well... He didn't ask YOU to protect her now did he?" Kagome huffed back.  
  
Inu yasha suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What? What is it?" Kagome asked as she let her hand rest on his shoulder.  
  
"I smell blood... lots of it"  
  
Sango stopped dead and reached for her weapon as Miroku held out his staff in front of him.  
  
"Aye... I feel a dark presence near..." Miroku whispered.  
  
Sango looked around her, she could feel it too, and she could see smoke up ahead.  
  
"Look!" she pointed as she ran to it, the others hot on her heels.  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach the village... well, what was left of it. It was burnt down, dead bodies everywhere, The whole place covered in so much blood that you couldn't even see the brown of the ground.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Who... Who could do such a thing?"   
  
Suddenly a metal hook connected to a chain came flying at her.  
  
SWOOSH  
  
She didn't even have time to dodge, so she squinted her eyes shut and tensed for impact. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see that she was safely in Inu yasha's warm embrace, away from the flying weapon.  
  
"What was that?" she breathed.  
  
They all looked forward to see who had attacked. Sango's eyes widened as she looked upon her friends attacker.   
  
"Kohaku..."  
  
She took a step towards him as he backed away from her. She looked around once more to see all the blood, all the lifeless bodies on the ground...  
  
"Oh Kohaku, What have you done?"

......................................................

A/N: yup, gonna have to leave it there. Not my best chapter, ill admit. I know how much you guys wanted this update, i've gotten death threats tellin me to update lol. But hey, none of them were actually REAL death threats... I mean, if you kill me, who's gonna finish the story? hahahaha! anyways, I really am sorry it took so long. I just got out of the hospital not to long ago, still recovering from the 3 operations I had. yes I know, its horrible, but hey, what ya gonna do. hurts like a bitch too. anyways I will update soon, i've got this whole thing planned out in my head already... I bet you guys are dying to know what Naraku's evil plot is aint ya? well, I guess your gonna have to catch the next update! .

Arianna


	18. Naraku's Failed Trap

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: Yo! Something accoured to me... something I got from a reviewer. InuDemoness I beleive it was, not sure, cant remember... Dude! Your totally right! See, I didn't really read the chapter before i had submitted it, and as I was reading it, you know, just to see, I noticed how some of the characters in the last chapter seemed VERY ooc at times. but if your talkin about where Sesshomaru throws the rocks at jakens head... thats not ooc, i've seen him do that in like 3 different shows, lol laughed my ass off. but as for everything else... I dont want to go back and change it... because I dont want to confuse anyone lol. BUT I also thought of something else, they have changed slightly.... but I do think i over exagerated on their changing... well except Kagome. I would think that Kagome would have changed a shit load after what Naraku had done to her, but she's still pretty much the same... but, different... ok, I might be thinking to much into this LOL!!!! I just wanted to say something about that, cause I do take my reviews seriously. Anyways I will work on that in this chapter as well as the rest of them, like i said, the last chapter wasn't my best one.   
  
Oh and i had to finish the rest of this story on another computer that doesnt have spell check, and i suck at spelling but i really wanted to put it up. so its not spell checked, i'll go back to it and spell check it when i can  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Naraku's failed Trap, Sesshomaru's Deception   
  
"Kill them Kohaku... Kill them all" Naraku's voice rang through his head, making him want to comply to his every wish. His eyes already an eirie shade of red as if he no longer had a soul behind them. His face remained cold and ruthless as Sango approached him. He insantly jumped back and threw his weapon at her, which she easily dodged.  
  
"Kohaku, don't do this! Look at me Kohaku! Please... remember me..." hot tears flew down her cheeks as she whispered these words. She knew it was pointless, but she couldn't help not wanting to fight him. He pulled the chain back and continued to circle it above his head as he kept an eye on each of their movements. Sango pulled out her weapon and blocked yet another one of Kohaku's attacks.  
  
"Careful! He's got 2 shards in him now!" Kagome yelled to them. This was no doubt going to make him allot stronger than before.  
  
Rin stood behind Kagome as she looked at Kohaku in total horror. She knew that wasn't the real Kohaku. She knew Kohaku was a good person, and she also knew Kohaku was still somewhere inside. She couldn't stand to see him like this, it scared her.  
  
He swung his weapon to strike at Inu yasha while he flipped over Sango and landed right infront of Kagome and Rin. He pulled it back and held it above his head to strike down when-  
  
WHAM  
  
Inu yasha kicked him in the back, causing him to fly 20 feet away and crash into a large rock, crushing the rock to peices. They paused for a moment to see if he would get up. His body lay still and limp on the ground for a moment. Then he started moving, slowly standing up, his left arm limp at his side covered in blood as well as the left side of his face, which was dripping with it.  
  
It was as if pain ment nothing to him, cause he just kept attacking. He jumped back and threw his weapon with his good arm at Miroku, curling the chain around his ankle and stabing him in the leg as he pulled on the chain. Miroku screamed in pain as his leg was sliced open.  
  
"How... how did he get so damn... strong?" Miroku uttered between breathes. Sango was instantly at Miroku's side. "Kohaku, stop this!"  
  
Inu yasha was infront of him within a split second. Right when he was going to pounce, the ground shook fiercly below him. "What the hell is going on!" Inu yasha shouted as he tried to keep his balance.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!!"  
  
Suddenly the ground under Kagome and Rin lifted from under them and curled around their bodies, trapping them both inside.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!"  
  
Inu yasha ran to the rock that held his mate inside and sliced at it over and over again with his claws. It wouldn't break, no matter how hard he tried, but he didn't stop.  
  
"I WONT LET YOU TAKE HER FROM ME AGAIN!" he screamed as he continued to bang and slice at it like a mad man. He was to busy to even notice Kohaku slipping away into the forest. He latched onto it when he felt it lift off the ground and move to the sky. He stayed on it for only a moment when a piculiar energy surrounded the rock and sent him flying back, slaming his body into the ground. He got up instantly and tried to follow it, but it was already to far for him to follow. But he got up and went in the direction he saw it go, hoping to pick up on its sent again. Sango Jumped on Kirara's back and fallowed Inu yasha.  
  
"Shippo, take care of Miroku... take him to Keade!" She yeld before she dissapeared into the trees along with Inu yasha.

.....................................

"My Lord, pardon me for asking, but why are we following Inu yasha and Kagome? Did you not leave Rin into THEIR protection?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't even bother looking at Jaken as he continued to fallow Rin's sent.   
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Don't be foolish Jaken, I did not put Rin under Kagome's protection"  
  
"Forgive me lord Sesshomaru, but I do not understand"  
  
"You will soon..."  
  
He could now smell blood thick in the air, not only that... but he could smell that human boy that had tried to kill Rin. "They fell right into his trap... foolish..." Sesshomaru said under his breath. He could see them now, he was hiding in the shadows of the forest, watching... waiting...  
  
He felt the earth shake madly below him. "What... what is this?!" Jaken said aloud. Sesshomaru held onto a tree for balance as he turned to his servent. "Be silent Jaken!"  
  
What he saw next made his eyes grow slightly wide. Kagome and Rin were suddenly trapped within an unbreakable rock barrier. It flew into the air, electricuting Inu yasha, then soared east. Sesshomaru was quick to follow it. He raced to it as fast as he could while never letting it leave his sight. Ofcourse, there was no way Jaken could catch up, and he was left behind.  
  
Sesshomaru was fast... but this piece of earth was going faster than anything he had ever seen, eventually he lost sight of it, but he could still clearly smell where it was going by now... but that wasn't the only thing he could smell...

.......................................

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open but she could not see at first. Her vision was blurred and her head ached. She also noticed a very painful ache in her wrists. Her vision finally came into focus as her eyes widened in fear.  
  
"No... not again! Please god... not again!"  
  
She was chained to a hard stone wall in yet another horrid looking place she knew to be Naraku's.  
  
"Sessho..maru-sama..."  
  
Kagome's head snapped to the direction she heard Sesshomaru's name being whispered.  
  
"RIN! Rin, wake up!"  
  
Rin peeked open an eye to look at the person who was calling her name.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Yes Rin, It's me... Are you hurt?"  
  
"No... Rin is ok..." Rin whispered weakly.  
  
"Already awake I see" They heard Naraku's dark voice say to them as he entered the room.  
  
"Naraku..." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Ahh yes, Kagome... heard you were having a bit of trouble remembering things..."   
  
Kagome could feel herself getting hot with anger. She went through so much pain because of this ... this monster!  
  
"Do you remember... these?" he grined wickedly before pulling out the very same potions he used on her before. Her eyes widened in horror. He was going to do it again! 'No! Not again! Anything but that!' her mind screamed. She began having flashbacks of when she was insane... all the pain she went through, racing through her mind.   
  
Naraku looked at the horrified look on her face and laughed. "Ahh, so you do remember. But don't you worry... these aren't for you..."  
  
Her eyes widened to the size of tennise balls as she looked to Rin. "NO! Don't do it! Take ME instead!"  
  
"Kukuku... I have other plans for you. Your time is short Kagome..."  
  
"Why are you doing this to her?! She has nothing to do with you! She isn't in your way! Please! PLEASE! Don't do this to her! She is only a child!"  
  
"Yes... a child" he grined as he walked up to Rin's limp body. He rested the back of his cold fingers across her cheek, stroking her soft baby like skin before harshly grabbing her face on both sides, causing her to shreik in pain as he pulled out the little green potion.   
  
"She will fall into darkness allot easier than you did... It would probably only take one potion for her innocent mind"  
  
"Naraku! You... YOU SICK BASTARD!"  
  
"Kukuku... language Kagome, there are children in the room"  
  
Kagome was getting more and more pissed off by the minute. She screamed as she tried to break free of her chains. "Your efforts to escape are useless"  
  
"YOU JUST WAIT, YOUR GONNA BE SORRY WHEN SESSHOMARU-SAMA COMES FOR ME!" Rin shouted as she bit his fingers, causing his hand to jump back.  
  
"Sorry? I'm counting on it" he laughed back at her.  
  
"But untill then, lets have some fun...we have allot of time before he finds us" he said as he grabbed her cheeks once again and put the little green potion to her lips.  
  
"That is where you are wrong Naraku... your time has run out" a cold voice said behind him. Naraku's eyes widened as he looked to see Sesshomaru holding an unconcious Kohaku by the back of the shirt.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted.  
  
"Did you really think that you could trick me Naraku? You under estimate me! You fool... I am not just another puppet to fit into your stupid plans! Now release her!"  
  
"Did you really come here just to save this human child? How pathetic..."  
  
"No, I came to kill you. Now release her!"  
  
"Why? Why should I?" Sesshomaru stared at the potion in his hand, wondering what it could be.  
  
"Because I have something you want" he said as he held up Kohaku.  
  
"Heh! You think I care about his life? You are the fool here"  
  
"No... but i'm sure you care about the 2 jewel shards that are impeded in his back..."  
  
"Kukuku, It appears I did under estimate you... a mistake I will not make again. Although I am curious to as how you knew that..."  
  
He only glanced at Kagome before turning his attention back to Naraku.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you... you never ment for me to take care of Rin did you? You knew this was going to happen!" Kagome whispered in disbeliefe.  
  
He said nothing in reply, he just kept his eyes on Naraku and Rin. Two figures quietly enterd the room in hopes to catch Sesshomaru by suprise.   
  
"That wont work... You can't sneak up on me... Kagura..."  
  
Kagura and Kanna stopped instantly and stared at him. "Clever..." Kagura whispered under her breath. She pulled out her fan and flicked it at him, causing sharp claws of wind to strike at him. His grip tightened on Kohaku's shirt as he flew up into the air swiftly and easily dodging her attacks. She did it once again, using more force this time. The sharp winds came flying at him, he dodged all but one, which sliced right under his hand, cutting Kohaku's shirt, making him fall right into Kagura's hands.  
  
He growled at her as his eyes began to turn red. That just really pissed him off, he no longer had his leverage over Naraku. "How about instead of transforming, you save your little girl" Kagura smirked as he heard Rin scream. That snapped him out of it. By the time he looked to Rin, Naraku had already punched her and made her take the potion.   
  
"Rin! Do not swallow that!" He said to her as Naraku held his hand over her nose and mouth. He was behind Naraku within the second. He took his other sword and stabbed it through Naraku's stomache, causing him to yelp in pain as he let go of Rin's mouth and jumped back. But it was already to late... Rin had run out of air and was already forced to swallow it. ( a/n: What's the name of Sesshomaru's other sword again? Not the tensiega, the other one... I can't seem to remember)  
  
It was as if time had stopped for that very moment. Sesshomaru looked back to Rin to see her face begin to screw up in pain as she let out a horrible, ear-spliting shreik. Her body jerked around in pain as she felt her very flesh being burned away. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH IT BURNS!!!!!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked at Rin wither and scream in pain. It didn't stop either... it just kept going and going... he couldn't help but feel... pain at that sight. Watching her being tortured infuriated him to no end.  
  
He jumped back to Naraku, growling viciously as he sliced him right in half. "Tell me how to make it stop!" he tried to talk over Rin's torturous screams. Naraku pulled himself back together and smirked. "There is no way to make it stop... it will continue to burn her for hours upon hours until her mind has completely drifted into darkness. You can only wait for it to stop"  
  
Kagome watched helplessly as Rin went through the same thing she had gone through not to long ago. Tears fell from her eyes as she knew that no child should ever have to feel the pain of being burned alive. NO ONE should ever have to feel that kind of pain. She had to get out... she had to help! somehow!  
  
BOOM!  
  
The stone wall beside her was now nothing but rubble as they all looked to see what had made it.   
  
"INU YASHA!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inu yasha had to flatten his ears to his head because of the horrid screams that Rin was making. He immediatly went to Kagome's side and free'd her from her chains, as Sango tried to do the same with Rin's. She was moving around and shrieking allot, making it difficult to remove the chains from her hands. Eventually she was able to slice them open with her sword as Rin's screaming, jerking body fell into her arms.  
  
Naraku looked in suprise and confusion as he looked at Inu yasha and Sango. 'How... how did they get passed my trap? How did they get in here?!' He thought to himself. His planned didn't turn out the way he had planned for it to go. It didn't matter now though. He already had all of Kagome's jewel shards, along with some of his own. Only 6 peices were missing now. Two of them were in Kouga's legs, Two of them were in Kohaku's back, and 2 of them in a place he did not know of yet.  
  
He laughed wickedly as he pulled the almost completed Shikon no tama from his robes and swallowed it. He could feel power running through his viens. He made a motion at Kagura, telling her to do something with his motions, as his arms turned to brown tenticles which flew directly at Sango unexpectedly. Sango never even saw it coming!  
  
WHAM!  
  
She dropped Rin as it sent her crashing into the wall with a loud crack as she hit it. She screamed out in pain as she heard a familiar voice scream out her name as well. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Kagura, who had her hand peirced through Kohaku's back as she pulled out 2 jewel shards.  
  
"SANGO!!!"  
  
All of Kohaku's memories came flooding back to him at that very moment. A pool of blood began to form beneath his feet as Kagura dropped him into it to take on an on-coming attack from Inu yasha. He caughed up even more blood as he moaned in pain on his hands and knees. "Oh my god! KOHAKU!!!!" Sango shrieked out as she crawled to him. She felt the blood beneather her as she got closer. He had already lost so much blood. He just kept caughing it up as it leaked out of his wounds in his back. Kohaku looked at her as his knees and hands gave out and he colapsed in his bloody mess with a splash.  
  
She imediatly picked him up and set him onto her lap. He was totally drenched in blood by now... they both were, but it was all Kohaku's blood. "Oh god Kohaku..." Sango muttered as tears came flowing down her cheeks and onto Kohaku's forhead. His eyes opened slighly as he looked up at her.  
  
"Sango, is that you?"  
  
"Yes Kohaku, its me" she weaped.  
  
"I hear... screaming... Rin is screaming... Oh god Rin... I tried to kill her too, I... I have to help her"  
  
"There is nothing we can do for her... her pain will stop..."  
  
"I'm... I'm so sorry. I did so many things, so many horrible things!" he moaned as he caughed up more blood.  
  
"Its ok Kohaku... it-it wasn't you! It was Naraku!"  
  
"But I did them... I killed father, and the other slayers... I ki-lled so many innocent pe...people" he managed to mutter between gags.  
  
"Don't you worry on that Kohaku! It's not your fault! Just... stay alive... don't die on me!"  
  
He smiled weakly at her as she pleaded for him to hold on a bit longer. She still loved him after all those horrible deeds, she still forgave him, even though he didn't forgive himself. That enough aloud him to be able to die in peace.  
  
"I'm going to die... it's ok... I deserve to die..."  
  
"No Kohaku, thats not true! Just... don't... don't talk" She said as she tried to reach for Kagome's bag. She thought perhaps her first aid kit would help, even though it was useless, she knew he was going to die right there in her arms. But she wasn't about to give up. Tears continued to flow from her eyes as she spoke to him, trying to put medical tape on the wound, even though she knew it was useless.  
  
"Don't forget me Sango, please..."  
  
"Oh Kohaku, I could never forget you... and I- I wont have to! Just please god! hold on!"  
  
Kohaku could feel death's cold grip through out his body. He was going to die very soon, he knew it.   
  
"Goodbye sister... I-I..." His eyes widened as pain took over his body. His eyes never left Sango's as he caughed up more blood and heavily breathed his last breaths. Sango's eyes went wide with fear as Kohaku gripped her arms tightly as she saw the pain on his face. Her breaths got extreamly choppy and loud as she watched Kohaku die.  
  
"Oh god Kohaku no!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!"  
  
His breath caught in his throat as he arched his back and opened his mouth as if to make a sound... then went limp and lifeless in her arms.  
  
"Oh Kohaku...Kohaku... KOHAKU!!!!!!" she screamed out in misury.  
  
Hot tears dropped down her cheeks by the bucketfull as she hugged her dead brother close to her body. She stayed like this for many minutes before her eyes turned dark.  
  
"Your death will not be in vein... and I'll... I'll never forget you" she said as she stood up and readied her giant boomerang. Her bangs shieled her eyes from onlookers as she gripped her weapon. The fight had already broke out. They all had seen Kohaku die, but they could do nothing. Most of the room now was nothing but rubble.   
  
She looked angrily at Kagura as she attacked Inu yasha. She started limping in her direction, then walking, then broke into a run as she screamed and threw her weapon at her. Kagura was just about to attack Inu yasha again when she looked behind her and-  
  
WHAM!  
  
Kagura's eyes widened as Sango's weapon flew her back, crashing her past the only remaining wall and pinned her to a tree. Her mouth opened in a scream as she coughed up blood. The boomerang had gone through her stomach and practically nailed her to the wood of the tree. She squinted her eyes to focus as she saw Sango slowly walking to her. She knew this was it, the end for her. She had to get out or she would never have her freedom... that is, if they did manage to kill Naraku.  
  
"Ka...Kanna! Suck this bitch's soul!" she managed to utter out as she tried to pull the boomerang out of her.

..........................................

A/N: I know thats kind of an unusual place to leave it hanging, but thats where its gotta end for this chapter. I gotta take my nephews up to my house... and the cable doesnt work up there at the moment. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know its sorta sad, lol. I should have the next chapter up within the next week or 2. Also with DEmonic demons. Dont forget to review! I really wanna know what you guys thought of this chapter, for some reason, it took me longer than i thought it would.  
  
Arianna 


	19. Goodbye Naraku

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hangin like that with my last chapter, kind of a strange place to leave it. But you know you guys liked it, that last chapter was hella cool i think. Going to have some violent, gorry shit in this chapter, so... if your all like... sensitive and shit about that stuff, don't read it lol.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Goodbye Naraku  
  
Kanna slowly walked closer to Sango with her mirror held out in front of her. No emotion appeared on her face as her souless eyes looked deep into Sango's soul. Sango's bangs covered her eyes as her hand moved closer to her chained sword. She could feel Kanna's cold eyes on her back as she banged hard on the large boomerang that nailed Kagura to the tree, which caused her to shriek out in pain as more blood fell from her lips.  
  
Right then, Sango felt something griping at her soul. Her eyes widened as she fell to her knees, gripping on the boomerang for support. Her hand clasped tightly on her chained sword as she tried to stand on her feet, all the while, pushing the boomerang more into the tree. Kagura's face twisted in pain as she tried to focus.  
  
"Ka-Kanna?! Wha- why is she- still moving?!" Kagura uttered.  
  
"She is... resisting" Kanna said in an emotion-less tone as the mirror began to shake in her hands.  
  
Suddenly, in one swift motion, Sango let out a loud war cry as she quickly threw her chained sword right at Kanna.  
  
THUNK!  
  
The sword had swiftly pierced right in between her eyes, blood running down her face. A crash was heard as she dropped her mirror and her lifeless body hit the ground with a soft thud. Sango pulled the chain, making the sword come back to her as she caught it.  
  
"KANNA!" Kagura couldn't believe it. It just... it happened so fast! How could this human have herself (kagura) at her mercy and kill her sister at the same time? Sango lifted herself steadily onto her feet as she sent Kagura that look that said 'Now its your turn!' Sango was just about to push sideways on her boomerang to cut Kagura in half when Kagura kicked her fan, which was laying on the ground next to her, and caught it.  
  
"I refuse this to be my fate!" She whispered as swung her fan at Sango, causing her to fly back over 20 feet, crashing to the ground. She let out another painful scream as she pulled the boomerang that was pinning her to the tree out of her in one swift movement. Her hand which was holding her fan went to her bleeding stomach as she held herself up on Sango's large weapon.   
  
"Bitch..." Kagura uttered as she limped up to Sango and crashed her own weapon down on her. Sango moaned in pain as she felt her bones crush under the impact. The whole left side of her body ached as she gripped at it in pain. She looked up into Kagura's face to see her smirk wickedly back at her.  
  
"Now DIE!" Kagura spat as she held her fan above her head. She was just about to strike Sango down when-  
  
"KAGURA!"  
  
Kagura looked behind her just in time to see Kagome's purifying arrow come zooming at her. She quickly jumped in the air, just barely avoiding it, but did not make a smooth landing. She roughly hit the ground, too weak over loosing so much blood. Hell, she could barely hold herself together now. She could feel her strength leaving her and her skin growing cold. She knew she had to leave and go heal if there was a chance for her to live. She quickly took the feather from her hair and within the second, she was flying through the air. Kagome tried to stop her, casting arrow after arrow after her, but to no use. Kagura was already out of her sight.  
  
Kagome and Sango looked to the fight to see Naraku was in his true spider demon form. Kagura had already thrown the jewel shards that were in Kohaku to Naraku right after she had taken them out, which meant that he now had even more power, only 4 shards missing.  
  
Yet even though he had all this power in his grasp, it was still extremely hard to take on both Inu yasha and Sesshomaru at the same time. Sesshomaru was growing angrier by the second. He normally contained his emotions, but Rin's screams were feeding into his rage. He swiftly dodged another of Narakus attacks while Inu yasha was smashed into the ground. He was instantly back on his feet and looked up only to have a bunch of Naraku's bloody body parts splash all over him, which were instantly replaced.   
  
He wanted to tell Sesshomaru to stay out of it but thought better of it when yet another one of Rin's ear-splitting screams caused his ears to flatten to his head. Suddenly, Naraku grabbed Sesshomaru and swallowed him whole! It happened so fast that Sesshomaru didn't even have time to react. Inu yasha's eyes widened as he looked to Naraku.  
  
"HOLY SHIT, HE ATE SESSHOMARU!!!!"  
  
He made a thinking face then laughed. Naraku didn't like that.  
  
"What are you laughing at? Now your pesky brother isn't here to help you!"  
  
"Sesshomaru will be hard to digest" Inu yasha said as Naraku started gaging. He couldn't bare the pain that was in his stomach. Suddenly, Naraku was split in two as Sesshomaru jumped out of his insides covered in blood.  
  
Naraku proved to be one tough little bastard. His limbs kept re-growing, it was like he was invincable. If they were going to take him down, they needed a plan... Sesshomaru knew this for sure now. Naraku would not be taken down easily. This, unfortunately, meant he was going to have to actually work with his half brother.  
  
"Inu yasha, I have an idea" Sesshomaru said as he fought more closely to his brother.  
  
"Feh! I don't need your stupid ideas or your help... I can take him!"  
  
"Don't be an idiot! You know as well as I do that it will take much more than your silly little sword swinging to take him down! Now stop being foolish and listen to me or I will kill you!"  
  
"I'de like to see y-you try" Inu yasha spat back as he just barely dodged another one of Naraku's attacks.  
  
Kagome came in from behind, firing arrow after arrow at Naraku, tearing his limps off which grew back in an instant. "He just wont die! Inu yasha, I think we should listen to Sesshomaru"  
  
"I think it would be wise to take your mate's advice" Sesshomaru said back in a cold voice.  
  
Kagome had only a chance to notice that he used the term "mate" before Naraku attacked her. Inu yasha immediatly grabbed onto her, but Naraku managed to grab her leg. Inu yasha didn't notice this until he felt Kagome being yanked from his grip. He held onto her tighter as he grabbed a nearby boulder to pull her.   
  
Sesshomaru reacted by flexing his claws and slicing the spider leg that held onto Kagome's ankle.  
  
"Now listen! I'm going to immobilize him, once i do this, strike him down at once! Kagome, fire your arrows at will once he has done this, got it?" before Inu yasha and Kagome even had a chance to answer, Sesshomaru was already on it.  
  
"I don't take orders from you!"  
  
Sesshomaru quickly pulled out his vine whip and lashed out on Naraku. Within an instant, the whip was back to him and all of Naraku's 8 legs fell off as he fell to the ground with a splat. Inu yasha took this opportunity to attack.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
Blood splattered everywhere as a huge cloud of dust surrounded them. Kagome pulled out an arrow an began shooting where she thought he was, even though she couldn't see his exact location. They heard Naraku's voice yelp in pain before the dust finally cleared up. Once it did, they saw Naraku back in his human form (what was left of him) lying in a bloody mess on the floor. The jewel shards were out of him and out of his grasp. He couldn't seem to move or do anything, they had caused to much damage to him for him even to regenerate now.  
  
Inu yasha walked up to him and stood over him with his sword pointed at him. "Now your dead... goodbye!" Inu yasha said as he lifted the sword above his head.  
  
"Kaza no Kizu!"  
  
What was left of Naraku was then vaporized. "And good riddance!"  
  
Sesshomaru walked up to Rin's jerking body and knelt down. She was still screaming madly, mostly screaming his name in hopes he would help her. This whole time they were fighting, and she was still screaming in pain.   
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!! IT HURTS SO BAD!!!!" she shrieked out as she then felt a cold hand on her face. She managed to open her eyes and see Sesshomaru over her. "Sesshomaru-sama! Make it stop! I can't take it!" Rin cried out as tears leaked down her cheeks.  
  
"It will be over soon" Kagome whispered from behind him.  
  
Sesshomaru looked to her,"What is this magic?"  
  
"They are horrible potions... they make your body feel things that aren't really happening... that green one he gave her... she thinks she is being burned alive... They are suppose to torture you till you go insane"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked down to Rin. He sat back slightly and watched her scream in torturous pain for over a half hour. No emotion appeared on his face as he watched this little girl wither in pain... it just appeared as if he was thinking. Only... there was something about his eyes that made Kagome believe that he was certainly not enjoying this. Eventually her body stopped jerking and her screams grew into soft whimpers.

"Its over" Kagome said as she sighed in relief. Seeing Rin like that reminded her of her own pain... no child should have to go through that. Rin let out a huge sigh and passed out.   
  
"She will fall insane then?" Sesshomaru asked her.  
  
"Naraku told me that one potion would be all she needed to go insane... I don't think he was lying either"  
  
"How do you know so much of these potions?"  
  
"Because... he used them on me"  
  
"Then... you know how to restore her sanity if Naraku was indeed telling the truth?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then I will go with you" Sesshomaru said as he put Rin over his shoulder.  
  
Inu yasha walked over to Sango and picked her up as well, setting her on his back. She was to wounded to walk, that whole fight, she couldn't even get up. The only thing she could think about on the whole way back was the image of Kohaku dying in her arms.  
  
Kagura lay there under a tree deep in the forest thinking over everything. She was in so much pain that it was hard to think of anything else. "Damn that Sango! After her brother's death... she was like a monster! Kanna is dead now... what will I do?"   
  
Suddenly she felt her breath catch in her throat as her chest began to ache slightly. She clutched her chest in pain, then it was gone. She breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breathe. 'What was that?' she thought to herself. Her eyes widened as she felt a soft thudding in her chest. "My heart! Its here! Its really there! They... they must have killed Naraku!" Kagura said out loud as he put her hand over her heart, feeling it pump under her hand.  
  
"I'm free..."  
  
Sango woke up in the middle of the hut 'must have fallen asleep on the way here' Sango thought to herself as she looked around the room. She looked beside her to see Miroku staring at her.  
  
"Awake at last, I'm happy to see you alive dear Sango"  
  
Her hearts seemed to ache at his words. Her eyebrows crunched together as her eyes began to water. Miroku's face seemed to soften as he looked into her eyes. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh Miroku!" Sango cried as she threw herself into his arms and cried in his chest. He wrapped his arms arround her, wondering what could be troubling her this much. He himself had just woken up not to long before she had. "Sango, what is it? Whats gotten you so sad?"  
  
"He's dead! He died right in my arms Miroku!"  
  
"Who? Who is dead?"  
  
"Kohaku! He remembered everything right after Kagura pulled those shards out of him. He told me he deserved to die! It was horrible Miroku! He died with such guilt inside him. I can't believe he's gone!" she said as she began to cry harder. He pulled her into his lap (avoiding his wounded leg) as he began to stroke her hair. He was shocked to hear this. Naraku must have really needed those shards. He didn't know what to say to her, so he just kept holding her and trying to sooth her.  
  
"Naraku really was one tough bastard to kill" Inu yasha said as he slurped his ramen.  
  
That was the 1st time anyone had said anything about it since they left that night. Everyone was in the hut eating. Well, Rin was still unconscious and Sesshoamru wasn't eating cause he didn't eat human food.   
  
Miroku's eyes widened as he just realized something important. He took the prayer beads and the purple cloth off his hand and stared at it. The hole was gone! He hadn't even felt a thing! Miroku kept staring at his hand in amazment.  
  
"Look!" he yelped as he pointed his hand out. Everyone instantly jumped away (including Sesshomaru) then looked back at him. "Fuck Miroku! You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"Its gone! Its really gone!"  
  
Everyone broke out into conversation as Sesshoamru heard Rin move. He turned to look at her to see her eyes just starting to open. "Your awake" Sesshomaru said as everyone in the room stopped talking to look at Rin. She lifted her eyes to Sesshomaru and kept them there.  
  
"Rin are you feeling ok?" Kagome said as she approached her. Rin looked at her and started to back up. She said nothing as she scooted closer to Sesshomaru and hid behind him.  
  
"Rin... you know these people... why are you scared?" Sesshomaru asked her as she latched onto his sleeve that held no arm in it. She didn't say a word as she held on to Sesshomaru's sleeve. She felt lost and confused. She didn't understand it, but she just didn't feel like her thoughts were all together, she felt completely in the dark. She stared off into the distance, trying to gather her thoughts, but nothing seemed to form together right. Sesshomaru looked to where Rin was staring (a piece of wood on the ground) and looked back to her.  
  
"Rin, look at me" Rin didn't even seem to notice him at all. She just kept staring at nothing in particular, not saying anything. Sesshomaru took his clawed finger under her chin and turned her to face him. Her eyes still looked away as Sesshomaru tried to search them.  
  
"Rin, look at me" he said in a slightly harsher tone. Rin's eyes looked right into his as no emotion appeared on her face. He looked into her eyes, searching them to see what was wrong. He soon found his answer.  
  
"You really are insane..."  
  
She didn't move even after Seshsomaru removed his finger from her chin. He sighed as he stood up to leave when he felt something attach to his leg. He looked down to see Rin latched onto his leg. "Rin let go"  
  
"She's attached or something... Kagome was like that with me when she was crazy. She wont want you to leave her sight or she'll start freak-in out. I guess they are both the same in that manner" Inu yasha said as he slurped more noodles.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down to Rin as he thought over what Inu yasha had said. She doesn't feel safe around anyone else... but she is attached to him. He wasn't going to be able to be alone until she was sane again. "When can we do this ceremony to get her sanity back?"  
  
"Ye must wait for at least a week! The poor child needs her rest... doing the ceremony now could make her lost forever" Kaede said to him.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed as he pulled Rin from his leg and kept walking out of the hut. Rin face twisted as she started crying her little eyes out. "Come Rin"  
  
She stopped her crying instantly when she heard Sesshomaru's voice and ran to him out of the hut.  
  
A/N: Well, thats it for now. I know this was posted allot later than i said i was going to post it, but i left for a while and the comp i had didnt have spellcheck, and last time i posted a chapter without using spell check... i got allot of complaints. Not that i blame those people, my spelling is terrible... i can admit that im not the smartest person... or that im even smart at all lol. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.... this was a brain buster, lemme tell ya. I'm sorry the fight scene with Naraku didn't last longer, but I couldn't think of anything else... I'm not good at keeping fight scenes long.  
  
Arianna


	20. Wanted Solitude

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: YO!!!!! Hello my wonderful readers! Have I told you just how much I love you all? Well, If I haven't, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! lol. I was just going through my reviews and well... I just HAD to write more after reading them all. I love reading so many! Its great to know my work is appreciated. Well, anyways, enough with my mushy bullshit and on with what everyone's been waiting for, the story! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Wanted Solitude  
  
Its been 2 days since Rin took that potion which caused her mind to fall into the horrid grasp of insanity. Two very very long days. Rin never left Sesshomaru's side, not even for a second. She wouldn't even let him go to the bathroom without her! Most the time, Rin was quiet and staring into nothing, but she didn't appear to even have a thought in her head. Sesshomaru was somewhat thankful for those moments for sometimes it appeared as if she wasn't even there. But her presence was always known to him. He felt frustrated not being able to be alone at all. He wasn't use to so much attention, not even from Rin before she lost her sanity.  
  
He was no longer in the company of Inu yasha and his human companions. He left right when he found out that the ceremony could not begin for at least another week. There was no reason to stay. He would return in 5 days time. Until then, he had to deal with Rin following him around. He looked to Rin's sleeping form as he sighed. Jaken had already let his thoughts be known to Sesshomaru on the whole matter. "Why not just leave the human child?" he would ask. Of course, he didn't answer his question, for he himself wasn't sure why he could not leave Rin. Why did he keep her around? Perhaps he was just curious. It made him un easy to know that he had a weakness, and no matter how much he would deny it to himself, he now knew it to be true. He learned this once he saw Rin screaming in tortuous pain 2 days ago.  
  
Yet he still didn't know why he felt the need to keep her safe now. He certainly didn't feel like a father to her, or any actual emotion at all toward her. He did find her somewhat fascinating though. This human definitely spiked his interests. 'She knows nothing of my life... or the people who have died by my hand. Yet she trusts me with her own life' he thought to himself. He was stirred out of his thoughts when he saw her shiver in her sleep. He stood up silently as he went to go get firewood. This is the first time he had left her since that day. He gathered wood quickly and was on his way back to her. He had only been gone for a moment when he heard Rin shriek out his name over and over again.

.........................................................................................................  
  
"Its so dark in this place... where am I? How did I get here?" Rin said out loud to herself as she walked around in total darkness. "Jaken!!!! Are you here? JAKEN! This better not be some sort of sick joke or i'm telling Sesshomaru-sama!" she called out. She waited for something, anything! But nothing happened. Jaken wasn't there. Where could he be? "Please... someone, anyone, is there anyone there? I don't like it here..." Perhaps she was dreaming? She couldn't tell, she could feel cold wind blowing at her, causing goosbumps to form on her arms. It felt to real to be a dream. But where was this horrid place? She could hear screams in the background, but she called out over and over again and got no reply.  
  
Soon she realized that the screams were her own, as if reminding her of the horrible pain she had gone through. It sent chills down her spine. "Jaken! Sesshomaru-sama! Where is everyone?!" she said as she continued to walk, not knowing which way she was going, it was to dark to see anything.  
  
"Are you lost my child?"  
  
Rin's head snapped around in the direction she heard a woman's voice. "Where are you? I can't see you"  
  
"I am here" she said as she was suddenly behind Rin. It was Kagome! "Oh Kagome-chan! I'm so scared! I can't find Sesshomaru-sama or Jaken-sama! Do you know where they are?"  
  
Kagome started to chuckle lightly at her words. "Don't you see it Rin?"  
  
"See what?" Rin said in a confused tone.  
  
"They left you... they left you to die Rin..."  
  
Rin's eyes widened as Kagome said this to her. "No... no that can't be! Sesshoamru-sama would never-"  
  
"Never what? You don't know Sesshomaru very well... he despises humans. He hates you Rin, he always has and he will NEVER care for you as you do him" Kagome said as her face turned into a look of pure evil. Rin backed away from her as she stepped towards her. "Why do you say such horrible things Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Because they are true Rin. Look, there he is now, your precious saviour" Kagome said as she pointed off into the distance. The place she was pointing at suddenly turned light as she could see Sesshomaru from afar. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled out as she began to run to him. Yet he just seemed to keep going... as if he didn't even hear her. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!!" she said as her legs collapsed under her. She put her hands over her face as she cried into them. "No, it can't be!"  
  
Kagome's light chuckle grew into wicked laughter as she put her hand on Rin's cold shoulder. "See? He hates you Rin. He wants you to die..."  
  
Rin stood up quickly and turned to face her as she pointed an accusing finger at her. "YOUR WRONG!"  
  
"Goodbye Rin" Kagome said as she pushed Rin. Rin lost her footing as she fell back into a never ending whole, screaming the whole way down.

.......  
  
Rin awoke suddenly from her horrible dream. It was dark, and she could not see Sesshomaru anywhere. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!! Sesshomaru-sama!!!!" She cried out over and over again.  
"Calm down child, Sesshomaru-sama will return soon!" Jaken said as he tried to calm her down. It didn't help, she just kept kicking and screaming. Jaken tried to hold her down to stop her kicking and try to settle her until Rin's foot came flying at his face and knocked him back to the ground.  
  
"Rin, be silent. I am here" He said as he returned with firewood and sat down next to her. She heard Sesshomaru's voice and stopped her crying as she looked up to him. "Sesshomaru-sama!!" She yelped as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Sesshomaru slightly backed away from her at this action. She had never hugged him before... no one had ever hugged him before.  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome said you wanted Rin to die!"  
  
"It was a dream Rin..."  
  
Rin looked up to him with her sad puffy eyes. Right then, it was like she totally forgot about the whole thing. She smiled brightly at him. Sesshomaru was surprised to see such a sudden change in her emotions. "Did you know that you look just like a little puppy!" she said as she grabbed onto Sesshomaru's tail and latched onto that instead. He sighed as Rin started to pet his tail. He certainly wasn't going to let this go on. Yet strangely enough... it felt somewhat enjoyable. Like what an animal feels when you pet its fur. Even so, he wasn't going to let this go on.  
  
"Stop that Rin"  
  
But she didn't stop, she just continued to do so, like a happy little child playing with a puppy. Rin normally never disobeyed him, but she wasn't exactly normal right now. He flipped his tail over and set it back over his shoulder as Rin's weak grip let go and she landed on her butt with a 'umph' sound.  
  
"HEY! I was playing with that!" She said as she shoved her face right in front of Sesshomaru's.  
  
"And now, you will go back to bed..."  
  
"Awwww, I don't wanna!"  
  
"Rin, you will do as I say"  
  
"What will you give me if I do?" GOD was he tempted to say 'I might not kill you!' But of course, he didn't. Rin was NEVER this much trouble. She always did exactly what she was told and never talked back. He couldn't wait until the ceremony.  
  
"Go to bed, NOW" Rin jumped at the harsh tone he used for the last word. Her goofy smile turned into a look of sadness as she laid back down and shut her eyes.

..............................................................................................  
  
"The jewel is almost complete..." Kagome said to Inu yasha as they started to head to the bone eaters well. "What are you going to do with it once it is complete?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't know anymore. I use to want it to become a full demon, but I know that's not what I want anymore. I don't want to hurt you Kagome"  
  
"Then what will you do with it?"  
  
"I... don't know, anyways, I'll have plenty of time to decide that when we have the rest of it and- (sniff sniff)"  
"What is it?" Kagome asked as she looked around. Inu yasha sighed deeply as he stood closer to Kagome. "Its that wimpy wolf again" he growled.  
  
Right then, what appeared to be a tornado came rushing toward them and came to a halt right in front of them. "Oi, Kagome! How are you feeling?" Kouga said as he stepped up to her.  
  
"Much better now"  
  
"Your not still... errrr"  
  
"Crazy? No" she chuckled.  
  
"That's good to hear, I was worried about you" He said as he took her hands in his. Inu yasha growled at him as he pushed him off her. "Don't fucking touch MY mate" (He's even more so protective of her now that they are mates)  
  
"Inu yasha!"  
  
"Your what?!" Kouga said in disbelief. He walked up to her and turned her head to the side. He saw the bite mark on her neck and growled viciously at Inu yasha. "You son of a bitch!" Kouga said as he pounced on Inu yasha. Inu yasha and Kouga smashed into the ground as Inu yasha punched Kouga right in the face. That was all Kagome could really see of the fight, after that, they were going so fast and fiercely that she couldn't keep up with what was going on. It was like watching dogs fight!  
  
"Stop it you two!" She yelled above their loud growls. They didn't listen, they just kept going. Kagome was about to say 'sit', but realized how bad of an idea that really was. They were surely going to kill one another at this rate! If she said it now, who knows what might happen to him. Then they flew back 5 feet from each other. Kagome ran in between them as she yelled "SIT!" and blocked Kouga right when he was already in the air about to strike. Kouga's eyes widened as he used his super fast legs to spin him away from her while in mid air. He crashed hard into the ground, only an inch away from her.  
  
"Kagome! You could have been killed!" Kouga shouted at her.  
  
"It was the only way to make you guys stop fighting! So NOW, you'll listen to what I have to tell you!" Kagome commanded. Kouga didn't say a word and Inu yasha was still trying to get to his feet.  
  
"There is something important you need to know Kouga... Naraku is dead"  
  
"Dead?! You... you guys killed him?!" Kouga asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes... He's gone" Kouga looked down to the ground as she said this to him. He wanted to be the one to avenge his tribe, it was HIS revenge, and now it was gone. Unless...  
  
"What about Kagura? Is she dead?" He asked in anticipation.  
  
"I don't know... she ran once Sango practically cut her in half..."  
His facial expression seemed to brighten up slightly, though he still seemed pretty depressed.  
  
"So... this is what you want? You chose him over me?" Kouga said as Inu yasha finally got up from the ground.  
  
"Yes, this was my choice"  
  
He sighed deeply before turning around, facing the forest. "I guess I'll see you around then... I have to go..." and with that, he was off with the speed of the wind.  
  
"MAN am I glad thats over wi-... HEY WAIT!!!!! WE NEED THOSE SHARDS DAMNIT!!!"  
  
"Don't worry Inu yasha, we'll get them eventually... we need to get more supplies for Sango and Miroku right now"  
  
"Aye" He said as he jumped into the well.  
  
Kagome looked back into the forest where Kouga's trail of dust was still thick in the air. "What will you do now?" she sighed before jumping in after Inu yasha.

.....................................................................................................  
  
Kagura inhaled deeply, trying to not concentrate on the pain. Her wounds were healing now, but they still hurt like hell. She had allot to think about to distract her though. All she ever knew was gone now. She thought about going back and killing that stupid wench that caused her so much pain. She thought about it, but then she thought about something else. She now had no reason to ever see them again. She was free of Naraku... she didn't have to go after Inu yasha anymore.  
  
All though freedom was all she ever wanted, this thought made her somewhat un easy. What was she to do now? Where should she go? She had no one to turn to, she had made many enemies at the right hand side of Naraku. She always thought that Kanna would be here with her. Even though Kanna didn't have a soul, she still kind of missed her company. Her days now would be in complete solitude. She didn't mind that to much... she would rather be alone and free than still be a slave of Naraku.  
  
Right then, something caught her nose. She knew this sent from somewhere...  
  
"Shit"  
  
Kagura tried to stand up, but she was still to weak. She needed more time to heal! There was only one way to describe her situation right now.  
  
"I'm fucked"  
  
She pulled out her fan for her protection. Not like there was much she could do... but she would be damned if she was going to die without a fight.  
  
"Aye, you are fucked..." Kouga said as he stopped right in front of her.

.....................................................................................  
  
A/N: You know, it's funny. I hate to read an update only to find a cliffy at the end, yet I write so many chapters like that LOL! I think thats a great place to leave it until I get back though... hehehe. Well, I wanted to post this chapter before I go to Nevada City. If I have access to the internet there, I'll try to post up Demonic Demons there, if not, then I'll post it once I get home which will be about a week. Thank you all very much for reviewing. Let me know what you think of this chapter .  
  
Arianna


	21. Saving the Wicked for an Innocent Mind

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: Hey there. Well, already got another chapter out, still haven't posted the demonic demons chapter but it is done. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This part of the story is more about Sesshomaru and Rin just to let you all know, seeing how Rin is insane now. BTW the numbers are to seperate scenes. wont let me do anything else to seperate them but random numbers... I don't get it either...  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Saving the Wicked for an Innocent Mind  
  
"What do you want with me?" Kagura asked aggressively.  
"Don't play dumb, you know what I came for" Kouga replied.  
  
"You have your revenge, Naraku is dead"  
  
"I didn't kill him! It doesn't matter anyways, cause in the end, it's your hands that are covered in my tribe's blood!"  
There was silence after that. She looked up to him, leaning slightly on the tree, trying to stand up all the way. "Your right... I killed them, but I had no choice! As long as Naraku was alive, I had no freedom, I-"  
  
"Don't give me that crap! You enjoyed it, I could tell by that disgusting look of satisfaction on you face!" Kouga spat, cutting her off.  
  
She looked down so her bangs were covering her eyes. She smirked slightly, she remembered that day very well. That was the first blood she ever drew...  
  
"That's the look... You disgust me. It's time for you to die" he said as he walked up to her. He took his clawed hand and pushed her wounded stomach up the tree slightly, causing her to gag in pain. His other hand wrapped around her neck, his claws digging into her throat. Her vision went slightly blurry as she dropped her fan. Her eyes went from her weapon out of reach to Kouga's eyes. The pain he was causing her was to much to bare.  
  
'Is this where it ends? Killed by a wolf? I can't die! Not when I finally have my freedom!' She thought to herself as she tried to think of a way out of this situation. She sighed as her body began to grow limp. She could feel that feeling of death creep up on her again. She thought she was dead for sure this time.  
  
She could hear something, but she couldn't tell what it was. All the sudden, Kouga let go of her and she dropped to the ground. She inhaled deeply as she tried to focus her eyes and ears. She looked up to see a blurry vision of Kouga's back, he was talking to someone. She could just barely make them out, her eyes widened as she saw who he was talking to. Then they moved out of her sight. Her vision and hearing were back to normal moments after that. Though now she couldn't even lean on the tree to try and stand. Her hand went to her stomach, feeling the sharp pain there. She felt the blood leak onto her hand and held out her bloody fingers in front of her face.  
  
'What's going on?' she thought to herself as she looked around and caught a glimpse of Kouga's form leaving. She knew HE was still here. She didn't understand why he was here. Maybe he wanted to kill her and made Kouga back off. She smirked as she turned to glimpse at the one who saved her as she chuckled with slight pain.  
  
"Tell me something... Why are you here? Have you come to kill me yourself?" Kagura asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I have no need to kill you"  
  
"Then why are you here? Why did you save m-?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, I did not do this for you"  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"You don't have to, know this... It won't happen again" and with that he was gone.  
  
She felt confused... but she had to leave here. She couldn't risk another encounter like that. She lifted her shaking hand to the feather in her hair, grunting in pain as she did so. Even the simple task of lifting her arm hurt like hell. She took the feather from her hair and was soaring through the air with in moments, thinking hard about what had just happened.

12345678901234567801234567876

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she sat there in a bunch of flowers, doing absolutely nothing. This was odd to him, Rin always played in the flowers, trying to make Jaken a flower crown or something. Yet she sat there, her eyes looked as if they had no soul behind them... just staring off into the distance. As if she was completely empty. Just then, he picked up an unusual sent.  
  
"Don't give me that crap..." was heard loud and clear. It even caused Rin to leave her dazed state and look over to where the voice came from. Rin stood up and ran to it, Sesshomaru walking behind her. Rin pushed some bushes aside and gasped at what she saw. Sesshomaru looked to see what it was, but then sighed and started walking away. Rin was hot on his heels.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Please! Help her! Wolves are so horrible, please help her!" Rin begged as she tugged on his sleeve, tears in her eyes. He looked at her for a moment and sighed. She wont stop bugging him until he saves her or she dies... Rin's mind is to fragile right now for that.  
  
"Stay here" Sesshomaru said as he walked toward Kouga's direction. He watched Kouga choke Kagura as he approached. "Oi, wolf"  
  
Kouga turned around to see Sesshoamru standing there with his usual cold expression. Surprised didn't explain how he felt... more like completely shocked. He didn't take his hands off Kagura yet, he just turned his head around and continued to choke her. "What do you want Sesshoamru?"  
  
"Put her down"  
His eyes widened as he looked at him "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Do I look humorous? Put her down now or I will kill you"  
  
"YEAH! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MEAN OLD WOLF!" Rin shouted behind the bushes. Kouga dropped her to the ground and started to chuckle lightly.  
  
"So that's what this is about, well this is none of your business so just stay out of it!"  
  
"I can't do that... I must make the child be quiet, and she won't be silent unless I stop you! Now leave before I get agitated"  
  
Kouga growled deeply at Sesshomaru before having that feeling in the pit of his stomache that danger was near by. Kouga always trusted his instincts, so he left. These past few days made Sesshomaru grow frustrated and snippy, he wasn't used to such annoyance.  
  
"Tell me something... Why are you here? Have you come to kill me yourself?" Kagura asked with a smirk on her face. He turned around to face her.  
  
"I have no need to kill you"  
  
"Then why are you here? Why did you save m-?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, I did not do this for you"  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"You don't have to, know this... It won't happen again" and with that he left her.

1235687865808876747547668756543707864

"Where are you taking me Miroku?" Sango said as Miroku walked with his hands over her eyes.  
"Here" he said as he uncovered her eyes. The place was beautiful, it was flat land with tall grass and trees everywhere, with a perfect view of the village. Sango noticed that piles and piles of wood were in the middle of this place. "Miroku, what is this pla-ahh" Sango's arms flew to her left side as she moaned in pain. Both of them were still a bit too wounded to be walking around, but Miroku insisted.  
  
"Sango! Here, sit down" Miroku said as he guided her to the ground. "I'm sorry to bring you out here... but there is something I need to tell you"  
Miroku and Sango stared into each other's eyes, not knowing that other eyes were watching them as well.  
  
"Kagome? Why are we here?"  
  
"SHH!" was all she said as she continued to stare at the scene before her.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you alone, do you like this place?" Miroku asked her.  
  
"It's beautiful Miroku"  
  
"It's a nice place, and we can keep watch of the village from here..."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, Naraku is dead now... the jewel is almost complete, and the hole in my hand is gone. So I want to start a family with you Sango. I really do want you to have my children and... I want to be with you forever"  
  
"EEK!!! He proposed!!!!!" Kagome squeaked with excitement.  
Sango's eyes looked into his, her eyes watery and wide.  
  
"So, what do you say Sango?"  
  
"Yes! Yes I want to be with you! Oh Miroku, it will be great, we'll have lots of kids and you'll never cheat on me..."  
Miroku paused after that last statement. Kagome sighed.  
  
"You'll-Ne-ver-cheat-ne?" Sango said in chopped words which expressed anger.  
  
"Right! I would never even think of it!" Miroku said with his hands in the air defensively.  
  
Sango sighed as she slumped into his arms. 'Oh Miroku, what will I ever do with you' Sango thought to herself. Then she looked out to the wood and the surroundings of this place... it was perfect. This is where her new home would be...

123456876765087867567470

"Inu yasha?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him within his warm embrace. It was night time and they were out watching the stars with a fire in front of them.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That thing with Miroku and Sango made me think, ya know?"  
  
"No... I don't know"  
She sighed deeply as she leaned more into him.  
  
"Like... what will happen next? Once we find the rest of the jewel... what then? Where will we live? Here? There?"  
  
"I don't care where we live, though I do think here would be better..." Inu yasha said with hinting in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry about that now Kagome, we still have plenty of time"

1235687665365587870

Inside Rin's head.....

"Here in this place... again. This dark empty place... Where are you Sesshomaru-sama?!" Rin cried out. She was back in a dark place, no one around. This place made her feel even more empty and alone. "Will Sesshomaru-sama save me?" she asked herself out loud.  
  
"Rin" came a cold voice from behind her. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin chirped.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, I knew you would come for me"  
  
"I haven't come for you Rin, I came to tell you I no longer want you around... you do nothing but hold me back"  
Rin's eyes widened as she looked into his cold piercing eyes. "No, you don't mean that!"  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
There was a long pause after he said that.  
  
"What can I do to make you want me back?" she asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"There's nothing you can do..."  
  
"So, Kagome-chan wasn't lying... you really do hate me..."  
  
Sesshomaru gave her no reply, just kept dazing into her eyes. Rin looked down in shame, she must have done something wrong for Sesshomaru to hate her so. That's when she noticed something shiny on the ground. A dagger. She picked it up and examined it.  
  
"If you really want Sesshomaru to be happy, you'll use that dagger and take your own life with it" Kagome said as she came into the light. Rin's watery eyes looked up to both of them.  
  
"This will make you happy?" Rin said as she pressed the tip of the knife into her stomach.  
  
"Go ahead, It will please me greatly to see you die!" Sesshoamru said in such harsh tones.  
  
"Do it Rin... Just let go. It will make him very happy" Kagome urged her.  
  
"DO IT!"

That's when she woke up from her horrible dream, here eyes opened to slits out of grief. She moved her hand to the side, feeling something under it. She looked to see the same dagger she saw in her dream. She wrapped her tiny fingers around it, still hearing Kagome's and Sesshomaru's voice clear in her head. She looked over at Sesshomaru, who was looking away from her. Tears filled her eyes as she could no longer tell what was real and what wasn't. 'If it will make Sesshomaru-sama happy, I will do anything' she thought to herself before quickly taking to knife and stabing herself in the stomach.  
  
Sesshomaru's head snapped around when Rin cried out in pain. He saw the dagger which was half way in Rin's stomach. His eyes widened slightly as he bent down to her. She looked up to him as she let out a painful cough causing blood to cover her lips. He looked at her in total surprise, why would she do that? She wasn't to far from death, she got herself right in the liver.  
  
He placed his hand over her cold forehead as he sighed. "Rin... why did you do this?"  
Her pain filled eyes looked away from his as she used her last breath to speak to him. " Because I... I wan-t you to... be happy"  
  
He really didn't understand that... then again, she was insane. Who knows.  
She cried out in pain as she arched her back, then went limp and lifeless on the floor. He pulled the dagger out of her and noticed it to be his. He quickly put the dagger out of sight and stood over her body as he took out the Tenseiga. He could see the demons of the other world trying to take her soul and used his sword to dispose of them. He put away his sword and bent back down to her, leaning her up on his knee.  
At first, there was nothing, no sign that she was alive, no movement, nothing. Then, he heard her inhale as her eyes fluttered open to look right back into his. As she looked into his eyes, her face twisted in pain and she fell to the floor, weeping.  
  
"You didn't have to do that!!!!" she cried out "I died for YOU!"  
  
"Rin... I don't know why you think your death would bring me happiness... but, it doesn't. So don't do that again"  
She gulped hard as she looked into his eyes. "You .... don't.... Rin... die?" She wasn't making much sence but Sesshomaru understood what she was asking.  
"No Rin... now go back to bed"  
  
She looked to the ground in sadness as she laid back down. "So dark... so lonely" she muttered as she closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed again as she sat back down next to her. He was doing that allot lately, this whole thing was very stressful. 'Four more days...' he thought to himself as he watched her sleep.

1236876877545260877645436

A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter, seems Sesshomaru is really frusterated. Poor lil guy having to deal with Rin being crazy.  
  
Sesshomaru: "Shut up Arianna, Your the one who wrote this crap"  
  
Me: "YOU SHUT UP! You know, I can do what ever I want to you in the next chapter! So you shut your mouth before I make you spend the rest of you life believing your a little kitten!"  
  
Sesshomaru: "... You can't do that... your reviewers will be pissed"  
  
Me: "Ohhh just you try me... I'll have Kagome feed you cat food!"  
  
LOL anyways, really bored. Gonna go watch some T.V. Don't forget to review!  
  
Arianna


	22. Out Of Time

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: I know I haven't updated for a while... I was planing to update this and Demonic Demons on Wensday September 22. Unfortunately, something horrible happened that day.... My older sister Dara died that day. I can't explain the pain I feel right now... I couldn't even write it even though I am a writer. I miss her so much, she was the most important person in my life... Anyways, just to let you know, this is going to cause my writing to be very depressing like. Well you don't want to hear this... on with the story...  
  
Dara E. Folsom 1986-2004  
R.I.P. Beloved Sister  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Out Of Time  
  
Kikyo was walking through the woods with her bow in hand. She looked up to the black sky, lightened by a bright full moon and billions of twinkling stars. She knew that Naraku was dead now, rumor spread quickly about his death. Not only that, but she could feel it. She knew he was gone, and it gave her a sense of peace. She was out now, hunting demons, not really sure of what else to do. Simply following her feet.  
  
She could feel something close by, something dark that filled her senses. She kept her eyes peeled for any attackers, yet she could not see any.  
  
"Why do you still linger here Kikyo?" a gentle voice called to her.  
Kikyo snapped her head back to see who was talking to her, but alas! She could see no one! "Who are you... show yourself!"  
  
"Why are you here Kikyo? What does your heart desire so much that it wont let your soul leave this place? You do not belong here"  
  
"I will not be toyed with... show yourself!"  
  
Right before Kikyo's eyes appeared a woman with long flowing black hair that reached her ankles and eyes the color of blood. Her skin was pale and her long black wings were set gracefully behind her. She was indeed a very beautiful woman, if you could call her that. Kikyo recognized her immediately as an angel from hell.  
  
"Tenshi?"  
  
"It is I, dear Kikyo"  
  
"Wha- what are you doing here?" she asked frightfully. It takes allot to scare Kikyo, but Tenshi chilled her to the bone  
  
"I have come for you Kikyo..." Kikyo backed away from her at these words.  
  
"No... I'm not ready-"  
  
"You have your vengeance, what more could you have left undone?"  
  
"It is none of your business Tenshi... leave me be"  
  
"I cannot"  
  
"Why? Can't I have more time?"  
  
"To do what? Your time here has been spent... why must you continue? Come back to me Kikyo"  
  
"I wont!"  
  
Tenshi sighed as she walked up to Kikyo. Kikyo backed away from her. She backed up against a tree as Tenshi reached out for her. She put a delicate hand on Kikyo's cheek, Kikyo shivered at the contact, her touch was so cold.  
"You are mine Kikyo... That old witch never should have released you. Please come back to me Kikyo, there is nothing for you here"  
  
"No... I wish to stay, just a bit longer!"  
  
"For love? Kikyo, he does not love you..."  
  
"He belongs to me!"  
  
"Then why did you help Kagome?"  
  
"She saved me once, I was simply returning the favor..."  
  
Tenshi removed her hand from Kikyo's cheek and turned her back to her. Kikyo was happy that her touch was gone, the warmth in her face came back right when she let go. "You are testing my patients Kikyo!" Her voice boomed loudly through the trees, causing the ground to shake and all the birds to fly out of their nests. Kikyo didn't know what to do, she didn't want to go! Not without Inu yasha!  
  
"Very well Kikyo, I will grant you your wish... I shall give you more time. Only for you..." Tenshi said as she looked back to Kikyo with gentle eyes. She liked Kikyo very much so, Kikyo never understood why. Perhaps Kikyo would never understand.  
  
"Thank you Tenshi"  
  
"You time is limited, your body will only last until tomorrow's sun set, then you will die and you will come back to me" and with that, Tenshi was disappeared into the wind.  
  
Kikyo never understood Tenshi, although she was so nice to Kikyo, she never treated anyone else with such kindness. In hell, she is very cold and ruthless, she enjoyed torturing and tormenting souls. Yet when Kikyo's soul fell into her grasps, she did not torture her, or completely torment her, even though it was her nature to do so. Perhaps she saw something in Kikyo that she did not want to tamper with.  
  
Kikyo shook those thoughts away as she realized time was against her. She wasn't going to make Inu yasha come with her against his will like she had before. No, she was going to make him choose. Yet she knew Inu yasha would not chose her... why did she even bother? She has changed so much since she was brought back to life. When she got back to the living world, her heart was cold and wanted nothing more then to take the life of Inu yasha. She knew now that it was Naraku who was at fault for that. She just wanted Inu yasha now, not for vengeance. She loved him, she had tried so hard not to, but it just made her heart ache more for him.

....................................................................  
  
Inu yasha and Kagome were outside eating ramen when something strange caught Inu yasha's nose. He put the cup down and lifted his nose and sniffed. "What is it Inu yasha?" Kagome asked him curiously.  
  
"I don't know, It smells like Kikyo... but something is wrong with her"  
  
"We better go check it out" Kagome said as she got on Inu yasha's back. She wasn't very far away... it didn't take long till they had reached her.

..........................................................................  
  
Kikyo had been walking for quite some time now, she didn't have much time left, but she was almost there. She could feel the life draining from her body, making her weaker. By the time she had gotten to Kaede's village, she couldn't even stand to walk anymore. She fell to the floor and cursed. "Damn this weak body" she said as she clenched her fingers in the dirt. She could almost see him now, she had to stand up, she didn't want him to see her like this. He was coming toward her too. She leaned on a rock and made herself stand up to him as he approached her.  
  
"Kikyo" Inu yasha whispered. Kikyo was in allot of pain, but she hid it well. Except the fact she was deathly pale. Inu yasha couldn't even tell she was hurt, but he could smell something different about her. It was almost as if he could smell her pain. "Are you ok Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she got off Inu yasha's back. Her face showed them nothing...  
  
"I am fine" She said before moaning in pain and falling to the floor. Inu yasha was quick to catch her. "Kikyo what's wrong with you?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't have much time. This is it for me, but it doesn't have to be it for us Inu yasha... Come with me" she said as she held on to him tighter. Inu yasha's eyes widened, as did Kagome's. Kagome watch carefully for a moment, her heart racing, hoping he wouldn't go with her... Either way, she didn't want Kikyo to die, especially after what she did for her. She snapped back into reality and decided she should get someone to help. "Your not going to die Kikyo... just, just hold on a bit, I'll go get Keade!" Kagome said as she started to take off, but was held back when she heard wicked laughter behind her.  
  
"Don't bother... you cannot save her" Kagome turned around to see a tall woman being held in the air by long black wings. Something about this woman sent shivers down her spine. Inu yasha pulled Kagome behind him, next to Kikyo and unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He spat. Miroku and Sango were there within seconds ready to fight, feeling her evil presence from the distance. Tenshi smirked at them before turning to Kikyo. "Your time is up Kikyo..."  
  
"Stay away from her" Inu yasha growled warningly.  
  
Kikyo looked at Inu yasha and Kagome before sighing. "Yes... I am ready to go" she said in such a sad voice, it made Tenshi unhappy. "Kikyo?" Inu yasha asked confusingly.  
  
"You there... You are Inu yasha, are you not?" Tenshi asked as she pointed at Inu yasha.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Is he not coming with?" Tenshi asked as she turned to Kikyo. Kikyo slowly stood up and walked to her. "No... I am ready to go now... alone" Inu yasha grabbed onto her shoulder to stop her. "Kikyo what's going on?" But as he looked into her eyes, he found himself speechless, she looked so sad yet so ready to leave.  
  
"Where are you planning to take her?" Miroku asked.  
  
"A place where laughter doesn't exist, where darkness is eternal, where happiness is just a fading memory..."  
  
"You plan to take her back to hell? Your an angel of hell!" Miroku said amazed. "Why go through all this trouble just to get Kikyo?" he asked her.  
  
"If you must know... she is one of the few souls in hell that made things interesting down there. She is after all, rightfully mine"  
  
"I wont let you take her!" Inu yasha said as he pushed Kikyo away from Tenshi and lifted his sword.  
"Kaza no Kizu!" He shouted as he swung his sword and leveled the bit of forest in front of him. Yet when the dust and the smoke cleared... she didn't even have a scratch on her, and not only that, she was now holding Kikyo in her arms. Kikyo apeared to be so weak that she couldn't even move now. She bursted out laughing so hard it brought tears to her eyes. "Fool! You cannot harm me! I am Tenshi, an angel of hell!" She laughed.  
  
"Why do you care anyways? Kagome is your mate now, why do you care about this one?"  
  
"It's not like that!"  
  
"Maybe not to you... but it is for her. She still loves you Inu yasha"  
  
Inu yasha's face dropped as he stared into Kikyo's heavy eyes. "Kikyo..." He whispered sadly.  
  
"Either way, she is coming with me. See you on the flip side" she said as she laughed and disappeared into thin air. Inu yasha looked all around, tried to smell something... he got nothing. "She's gone for good..." Inu yasha sighed as he turned back to Kagome. She simply stared at him, not knowing what else to do. After awhile of looking at the sad look in his eyes, she turned and walked away, wanting to be left alone, which she was sure Inu yasha felt the same way.

............................................................................  
  
Sesshomaru walked ahead of Ahun, who was carrying Rin on his back, and Jaken by his side. They were on their way back to Keade's Village... only 3 days were left. He kept on the path without stopping until he felt something odd. Something far away... and very evil... something not of this world. It spiked his curiosity but he just continued on the path... it was nothing of his concern anyways.

A/N: I know its incredibly short, but the next one will be very long. Tenshi is a character I made up, just to let you all know. And no, there is nothing like this on the show, no angel of hell comes for kikyo... thats my originality right there. Oh and someone asked if I got Miroku's proposal from the show. Yes, as a matter of fact, I got the idea of it and the whole "You'll never cheat right?" from it, and Kagome there in the background listening, but he never showed her a big peace of cool land to live on and all that stuff, so I made most of it up. Well, I can't believe the Inu yasha series is over... and I cant believe they left it off so unfinished. I still haven't seen the very last movie... can't wait to see it. Anyways, Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review!  
One more thing, My new story is coming out tomorrow or sometime this week... its my first DBZ story, so check it out if your interested.  
  
Arianna 


	23. The Cat and Mouse Game

Love and Insanity  
  
A/N: I finally finished the first chapter to my first dbz story, so if any of you are into dbz fan fics, check it out, if you don't, i probably wont get any reviews lol. Also I would like to thank you guys for your suport... it was really nice to see so many people cared to say anything. Thank you, it meant allot to me.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
The Cat and Mouse Game  
  
"Kagome went back home..."Miroku said as he entered Keade's hut.  
  
"Do you think she's mad at Inu yasha?" Shippo asked him.  
  
"Kagome is a very understanding woman. Although the way that Inu yasha was looking at Kikyo made it look like he was still in love with her"  
  
"You don't think Inu yasha is still inlove with Kikyo do you?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't suppose it really matters anymore... ummmm do you know where Sango went?"  
  
"Haven't seen her since"  
  
"I see..." He said as he left the hut in search for Sango.

........................................................................................  
  
Inu yasha sat on the highest branch of the tallest tree near the village. He could just barely see Kagome jump into the bone eaters well. Something told him that he needed to get her, but for some reason, he didn't care to. He couldn't get Kikyo out of his mind. He didn't want to talk to Kagome, especially when he couldn't get Kikyo off of his mind. He wasn't going to go search for her though... he knew it was pointless. He felt bad for not going with her. Sure, he loved Kagome and would never leave her, it's just that he felt he owed it to Kikyo. The way she looked at him...  
  
"This is it for me, but it doesn't have to be it for us Inu yasha... Come with me" Her voice rang clear in his head.  
  
"Don't you see it Kikyo? We were never meant to be... that's just how fate twisted on us" He sighed as he looked up into the heavens. "I thought you hated me... I guess I never saw what you really felt" He didn't know that it would hurt this bad. He didn't love Kikyo anymore, he loved Kagome now, didn't he?  
  
"Not like it matters... she's gone for good" He felt bad for thinking these things for some reason. As if he was hurting Kagome in some way that she didn't know of. He couldn't help but feel that he let everyone down. He sighed once more as he jumped off the branch he was sitting on and leaped in front of the bone eaters well. He hesitated a moment. Maybe he should just let her be. What if he couldn't look into her eyes like before and she got mad?  
  
'This is ridiculous...' he thought as he sat down in front of the well. 'There's no reason for me to go after her and drag her back" he sat there for many minutes, his facial expressions changing as if he kept thinking of going and then changing his mind. Then he suddenly stood up and jumped in before he could change his mind.

.................................................................................  
  
Kagome looked at her clock right as she laid down on her bed. It was 1:30am, very late indeed. She was feeling tired but she couldn't sleep. She couldn't keep her mind off what had happened. It looked as if Inu yasha felt like he made the wrong choice. 'Maybe he wished he went to hell with her instead of staying with me' she thought sadly to herself. She turned around and covered her face with her pillow, as if that would help her sleep. She could feel her complete soul inside her. It made her not feel so empty inside.  
  
That's when she heard a thumping noise near her window. She didn't even bother uncovering her face from the pillow, she knew who it was. There was a slight 'click' as Inu yasha shut the window behind him. He looked over to her and for a moment, he said nothing. Then right when he opened his mouth to say something, she interrupted him.  
  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want" he heard her soft voice muffled from the pillow. He walked over to her and sat down beside her bed. "Why did you come here Inu yasha?" She just felt like being alone for once. "You need to come back, there are still 2 more jewel shards we need to find" He said as if it was obvious. Kagome sighed deeply as she uncovered her face from the pillow. "Your kidding, right?" When she got no response from him, she threw her pillow at his head. "Go back, I'll come back tomorrow morning. Just let me sleep in my bed"

He didn't say anything. Kagome turned her back to him and faced the wall as she covered herself with her blanket. There was silence for a very long time after that. She turned around to see that he was gone and her window was open. "The nerve of that guy!" she shouted.  
  
After that, it took her forever to fall asleep. She just kept thinking about... well, everything. She wasn't really mad at Inu yasha, which he probably thought she was. She just wanted to be alone and it's been a long time since she's wanted to be alone. She felt grief for Kikyo's death, and she felt slightly hurt that it may be possible Inu yasha still loved Kikyo. To top it all off, she was incredibly confused about the sudden appearance of that Tenshi demon.  
  
She thought about everything on the subject, what she could do, what it means, all that stuff. She thought about how Kikyo asked him to go with her and he didn't. He chose her over Kikyo... that made her feel a bit better. Yet when she thought of that, she remember the look in his eyes and always went back to 'Maybe he wished he chose her over me'. The hours passed until finally her brain finally thought itself to sleep around 4:30am.

.......................................................................  
  
Sesshomaru continued on the path to Keade's village. Tonight he would get very close to there and tomorrow morning they would begin the ceremony. He could hardly wait, although he didn't really show it. He looked back to see that Rin was asleep on Ahun's back and Jaken by her side. How me made such strange company, he'll never quite understand.  
  
He could see Keade's village in the distance, a very far far distance. They were up in the mountains which looked over just about everything. The sun was directly above them as they continued to move. Rin was increadibly exhausted, she was sleeping for so long that Sesshomaru just set her on Ahun's back and had Ahun fallow him during sunrise.  
  
He could smell Inu yasha's sent even though he was so far away. He didn't really like the fact he would have to be around his half-brother, even if it was for a short amount of time. He didn't like Inu yasha or the fact he was related to him. He just wanted to get this over with.

..............................................................................  
  
Kagome woke up at 2:00 in the afternoon the next day. When she peaked her eyes opened and looked at the alarm clock, she nearly fell out of her bed. "Oh my god I can't believe I slept in so late" She was quick to get up and get dressed. She quickly packed her back pack full of food and candy and was about to walk out the door.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I didn't know you'd be home so soon. Come and eat breakfast with us" Her mother said to her as she picked up some eggs that were in a skillet. "Sorry mom, I have to go back. I'll see ya soon though!"  
"Ok honey, have fun!" She smiled at her before setting the eggs on the table.  
  
Kagome set her knee on the lip of the well and leaped in as purple light surrounded her. She climbed out of the well and brushed herself off before walking down the path to Keade's village. As soon as she started walking, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Inu yasha looking at her with sad eyes. He looked as if he had been up all night.  
  
"Can we talk?" He asked her.  
"Sure" she said as she walked under a tree and sat down. He walked up to her and lifted her up of her feet and jumped onto the highest branch of the tree. It happened so quick that Kagome felt her breath leave her for that moment. "I just don't want to be bothered" he said as he sat down next to her on the branch. She looked at her feet dangle in the air for a moment, waiting for him to start talking.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me"  
  
"Inu yasha, there's no reason to be sorry and I'm not mad at you. I understand that you and Kikyo had some history together from a long long time ago. I mean, of course some part of you would still love her. I'm glad you didn't go with her, and that you chose me. I just wonder that maybe... never mind" She sighed as she decided she didn't want to say what was really on her mind.  
  
"Tell me... I want to make things better" She barely ever heard him say such nice things to her. It was nice to hear it from him. "Do you wish you chose Kikyo over me?" Kagome asked him with a shaken voice. He was very surprised by her question. "Never! I love you Kagome, I'll never leave you. It's just that... I always thought I would help find Kikyo peace, she came back to this world only to return to hell alone again. I feel like I let her down"  
  
Kagome looked up at him with shiny eyes full of tears. She felt so bad for him and for Kikyo. She slid her hands around his waist and held him close to her. He relaxed to her touch instantly and leaned into her, his eyes looking soft. "I'm sorry Inu yasha... I had no idea" Her emotions were so extreme at the moment and she just couldn't control herself. She just wanted Inu yasha to hold her, she felt like she could stay this way forever.

.......................................................................................  
  
The next morning, Inu yasha woke up next to Kagome. He looked up at her with tired eyes before getting up and going to his brother which was the scent that woke him from his wonderful dream.  
  
"Let's begin the ceremony" Sesshomaru said as he approached Inu yasha. "Right to the point" Inu yasha chuckled, knowing how bad Rin must have been pushing his buttons. He perked his eyebrow in a curious look when he saw that Rin was holding his hand.  
  
"Don't ask" Sesshomaru sighed, cutting Inu yasha off before he could question him. Rin looked past Inu yasha and her eyes widened slightly as Kagome walked up to them. She hid slightly behind Sesshomaru as she approached. "Are you ok Rin?" Kagome asked at her odd behavior.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Rin who was hiding behind his pant leg. He knelt down to her and whispered something into her ear. She seemed to relax a bit, what ever Sesshomaru said to her made her feel way better.

Rin let go of Sesshomaru's hand and walked up to Kagome. "Hi Kagome!" She said as she pulled Kagome's head down to her lips. "Sesshomaru-sama told me that you're the real Kagome" She whispered in her ear before winking at her. Kagome laughed nervously and told her to play with Shippo and his crayons. She looked at Sesshomaru before moving an inch. "Go Rin" he said to her as she turned away and ran to Shippo.  
  
"Can we not do this now?" He asked her.  
  
"Keade is preparing the room and stuff, It wont be long"  
  
Indeed it didn't take very long before Keade came out. "We can start now, bring her to me" Keade said to Sesshomaru before going back inside to hut. "Rin!" Sesshomaru called to her. Rin was by his side like butter on pancakes within seconds. They walked into Keade's hut and their senses were filled with intoxicating smells.  
  
"Lay here child" Keade said to Rin. She looked up to Sesshomaru as he nodded his head and she sat down. Keade grabbed a bluish purplish leaf and gave it to Rin. "Eat this" Rin obeyed just cause she thought it looked tasty. Right when she swallowed it, she fell asleep instantly.  
  
"Now Sesshomaru, grab the child's hand and never let go. She will begin her path alone for now. You will know when she needs your help. When that time comes, eat this and you will guide her back" Keade said to him as she exited the hut. "I will leave you to it, good luck"  
  
Sesshomaru watched her leave the room and looked back down to the sleeping child. He could feel something strange surround her, the effects of the spell. He hesitated a moment before setting her tiny hand in his large clawed one and wrapped his fingers around it. He was told that it took Kagome days to come out of this. Rin is younger though... it would probably not take as much time.

.............................................................................  
  
It didn't take to long for Kagura to heal, eventually, she found herself a nice abandon cabin to live in. It was separated from the rest of civilization, and it gave her allot of alone time. She was getting sick of being alone now. Maybe Kouga would find her and kill her... she didn't seem to care anymore. Freedom seemed so boring without anyone else around.  
  
That's when she smelt his sent again. She knew that he would never stop hunting her. This would drag out to be a very long game of cat and mouse. She wasn't afraid for her life this time, she was perfectly capable to handle herself now. She got up from her little rocking chair and dusted herself off and went to go greet her guest.  
  
"Well, well, well, If it isn't the big bad wolf. Your not going to blow my house down are you?" She asked with slight amusement in her voice.  
  
"I've come to finish what I started before we were so rudely interupted. I've been tracking you down for a bit, you move fast, but not fast enough" he said as he began to crack his knuckels. "I don't need to run anymore... I found where I want to stay. What do you think?" she said as she looked at her small cabin with a satisfied look. Kouga backed away in surprise. Was she serious? He came to kill her and she's asking him if her new house looks nice.  
  
"I didn't come here to look at your new crapy cabin"  
  
"Right... you came to fight me. Shall we get started? Or would you like some tea first?"  
  
"TEA?!" Kouga's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "Stop messing around!" Kouga said as he charged at Kagura. Her eyes widened as she held her hand up in front of her.  
  
"WAIT!!!!"  
  
His feet skidded in the dirt as he came to a halt a few inches away from her. "Can we do this somewhere else? I don't want to ruin my house"  
  
"Ummmmmmmm" Kagura was acting very strange, like she was indeed enjoying his company. He didn't understand it, but he shook that thought away. He didn't care, she murdered half of his tribe.  
  
He followed her into a clearing of flat land. "Ok, let's do this" Kagura said excitingly, it had been awhile since she got any action. She pulled out her fan and jumped in the air, causing sharp winds to come rushing at Kouga. He broke out into a run as he jumped and dodged everything Kagura threw at him. Then he came rushing up to her and slammed his fist into her face, causing her to fly back.  
  
She got up and licked the little bit of blood that dropped from her lips and smirked at him. Kouga didn't let it disturb him, he came at her again, not waiting for her to pull something else out of her sleeve. The wind above her picked up and she was surrounded by dust, then she disappeared into it. Kouga stopped dead in his tracks and tried to sniff her out. Kagura leapt out at him and grabbed his arm, throwing him through the forest as he hit his head on rocks and tore through trees.  
  
Right then, she knew the fight was over, and she won. He would be unconscious for a while. This cat and mouse game would go on for a long time, yet she still couldn't wait for him to return. He was her only visitor in a long time and now that she was well enough to protect herself against him, she awaited his next return with anticipation.

........................................................................................  
  
A/N: That's it for this chapter, stick around for the next one which will be coming soon. This story is finally coming to an end and pretty soon it will be over. Don't worry, I still got like 4 or 5 more chapters till it's over, maybe even more... who knows. Anyways, don't forget to review!  
Arianna


	24. The Demented Mind of a Child

Love and Insanity 

A/N: I know what you're going to say ... but I have an excuse for updating so late! I really do! See, I wrote the entire chapter, then when my computer broke, my hard drive fucked up and I lost the whole damn chapter! I probably should have started rewriting it sooner, but you see, as a writer, it's hard for me to rewrite something that is really good the exact same. So I have been stubborn and was thinking about not updating until I got my hard drive fixed. Well, I don't see that happening (which really sucks cause I was starting on my first book and now it's all gone). Anyway, here's what you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!

Chapter 23

The Demented Mind of a Child

Rin sat in her dark place once again with her arms wrapped around her legs. She buried her face in her knees, crying. She didn't want to be in the dark anymore. She didn't know what to do. She was so scared now.

"Rin" she heard her name being whispered. She popped her head out, looking around frantically. "Who's there?" she called out. She got no reply, but when she popped her head out, she could see a light at the end of the darkness. She quickly got up and ran to it, tripping over her feet as she did so in her hurry to run to the only light in the endless pit of darkness.

As she ran to it, her surroundings changed. She didn't really notice it because she was so concentrated on reaching that light. Soon, she found herself to be in a forest with trees so tall, they somewhat covered the sun. It was sunset ... or so she thought. Before she knew it, it was night time again.

There was a path set at her feet ... she felt compelled to follow it, as if it was her destiny. As she followed this path, she found it odd that she couldn't hear anything. Not the sound of crickets or owls or wolves howling at the full moon, she could only hear the sound of the wind blowing. It appeared as if everything that was alive had left this dark forest.

Her head quickly turned to her right when she heard a rustling noise. She walked over to it carefully. "Hello?"

Nothing.

She sighed and continued walking the path, thinking she must have been hearing things. Then she heard it again, but this time, it was even closer. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked over her shoulder and saw nothing. "Who is there! Who is following me!"

SWOOSH

She saw a metal object come flying at her face and barely dodged it in time, falling to the floor. It hit a tree next to her, slicing the wood in half, causing the tree to fall. She looked up to see a metal hook attacked to a chain come flying at her again. She couldn't dodge it in time, the chain wrapped around her arm, the sharp tip of the hook slicing into her biceps. She screamed in pain as she felt herself being pulled into the direction the attacks were coming from.

That's when she finally got a look at who was attacking her. "Kohaku!" she gasped when she saw Kohaku's dark figure towering over her as she cowered on her knees. "Kohaku no! Please! Rin didn't do anything wrong!"

He was a complete mute as he lifted his weapon above his head. She could see into his soulless eyes. "Please Kohaku! I know who you are! This isn't you! Please Kohaku"

He lifted his weapon higher and pulled it down to strike. Rin squinted her eyes shut and held her breath, expecting to die right there. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see the blade not even an inch away from her cheek. She let out her breath as he pulled his weapon away.

"Rin?" she heard him speak.

"Kohaku!" she shouted as she flung her unwounded arm around his neck.

He didn't hold her back, he just let her hug him. "I... I didn't mean it Rin. I'm so sorry" he cried out as he finally wrapped an arm around her waist. "He's in my head Rin ... he makes me kill" he whispered in her ear.

"You can fight him Kohaku"

"No, I can't. Not anymore"

"But Rin is still here! Not dead! You fought him!"

"You don't understand..." he sighed, "I have to go... I can't stay here. I don't want to hurt you"

"No! Please don't go! Don't leave me alone!"

He sighed against her cheek as he pulled away and looked into her eyes. Rin noticed that he didn't look so empty inside now, he just looked sad. He pulled her in slowly and barely touched his lips to hers. Rin's eyes widened in surprise. The kiss ended just as fast as it had come. "Even if I stay, you'll still be alone" he said as he let her go and walked backwards.

"Farewell" He yelled back as he began to run away. "Wait!" she called out, reaching her hand to him. Just like that, he was gone. Rin shivered as the wind blew against her skin, causing the wet blood to spread over her arm. She could feel the pain come rushing back to it at that moment.

She stood there for a moment, the only thing she could do now was to keep following the path. She grasped her wound with her other hand as she walked. The pain seemed to numb itself while she was walking down the path. Eventually, it completely went away. She looked at her arm and noticed she wasn't bleeding anymore. The blood was still stained onto her arm, but the wound was gone. 'Strange,' she thought to herself, but hey, she wasn't complaining.

She felt so lost and alone at this moment. She closed her eyes as she walked, feeling emotional agony creep through her body.

That's when she noticed the foul smelling odor in the air. She opened her eyes to see bodies everywhere, completely covering the ground. There was so much blood...

She recognized this place. The people ... they were people she knew from long ago. She saw her old house from when she was really little, burning to the ground. She ran to it as fast as her little legs could take her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she screamed as she approached the house. They were outside on the ground, Bandits were laughing as they kicked them hard, over and over again. Blood was pouring out of their mouths, dripping off of their tongues. The poor little girl saw her parents being beat to death right in front of her.

"Stop it! You're killing them!" she screamed at them. It was just like how she remembered it. She remembered this very moment. The bandits turned to her, and that's when it got worse.

"Well, hello there girlie, what's your name?" one said as 3 approached her. They were all very big, with thick armor, balled heads, and had the smell of alcohol coming from them. They were covered in the blood of the local village people.

"I'm not telling you! Leave my Mom and dad alone!"

They laughed as they put their weapons away. "Well, well, aren't you a tough one? Just what will YOU do if we don't?"

She didn't reply, she simply stood there. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't much older than 4 at the time. Her father lifted his bruised and broken hand out to her. "Rin, don't! Run away Rin! Run away!"

"Shut it!" a bandit yelled, kicking him hard in the stomach. He moaned in pain and fell back to the ground.

"DADDY!" she shouted as she jumped on the bandit's back. Another pulled her off while she kicked with all her might. He held her arms behind her so she couldn't move. Then another punched her hard right in the face and again in the stomach. She let out a weak, high pitched cry as her head fell limp on her chest. She could barely open her eyes. Her vision became darker and darker until she passed out.

&&&&&&

She woke up later in a daze. She looked over to her right to see her mother and her father lying lifeless next to her. Then looked ahead of her to see her house was completely burnt to the ground.

Her eyes became glossy with tears. "No..." she whispered is despair.

"You failed them again Rin"

The water fell down her cheeks as she looked to her other side and saw Naraku. She didn't say anything back.

"You need a guide ... don't be scared child. Take my hand and I shall rid you of your pain" he said with his hand held out to her. Rin sat up and backed away on her hands and knees. "You hurt Rin! Go away!"

He sighed deeply "Very well then, I will destroy your soul instead!"

Then Naraku disappeared.

The tears came rushing rapidly down her face. "Can't!" she muttered, "Rin can't do it! Why can't Rin be strong like Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Your only human Rin"  
She turned her head quickly and saw Kagome standing behind her.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Well, more or less, yeah"

"What are you doing here? Where is this place? Why im I here?"

Kagome smiled warmly at her. "All your questions will be answered soon. I can give you a few." She paused and tapped her finger on her chin.

"Well, I am here to guide you to you final path. As for your 2nd question, this place is in your mind. Your created this place which means only you can free yourself from it"

"What is Rin doing here?"

"Well, coming from experience, the short way to explain it is you've lost your mind and now your trying to find it" Kagome giggled. Rin didn't really understand. Nevertheless she shook her head. "What does Rin have to do?"

"It's simple really. Just take my hand" Kagome held out her hand to Rin. She took it hesitantly. Her fingers grasped around Kagome's and she felt herself lift off the ground and went soaring through the air.

"We're flying!" Rin shouted with glee as Kagome held her close. She was flying over blue skies and white clouds. "This is your stop" Kagome said as she landed on the ground and set Rin down.

She looked back up to see that Kagome had disappeared. "Oh well" she said as she inhaled the sent of flowers. It relaxed her, suddenly, she didn't care that she was alone. She didn't feel so lost anymore. There was a path set below her feet of soft yellow sand which was surrounded by flowers.

She laughed as she skipped down the path, smelling flowers and roses here and there. It felt so nice here. She wasn't really even looking in front of her as she went down the path. She was to busy smelling flowers and skipping to notice that someone else was on the path with her. Right in her way.

Thump

"Umph" she rubbed her soar bottom as she looked to see what, or who, she had run into. When she saw who it was, her eyes widened and she backed away on her hands and feet. The demon laughed as she did so. "You like it here, I can tell. That's good, seeing how you will be buried right over there" he said as he pointed to a hole in the ground that had a casket inside of it.

"Why are you doing this to me! Rin didn't do anything to you!" she cried out. Naraku chuckled in amusement. Suddenly his arms became long brown tentacles and he grabbed her by the throat.

Right when he touched her, everything around her changed. Now it was nothing but fire surrounding them. The only thing that stayed the same was a grave not to far away which was surrounded by fire. She felt hot and weak, she wondered if she was in hell. She looked into Naraku's eyes. His dark eyes reflected fire from them.

"Sesshomaru-sama is gonna get you for this!" she shouted at him. Naraku laughed wickedly at her words. "It was his idea ... isn't that right Sesshomaru" Naraku said as he turned to his right. Rin looked in the direction he was looking and felt her heart break in half.

There stood Sesshomaru, just standing there doing nothing but starring at her. "Sesshomaru-sama, please ... help me!"

He said nothing as he pulled out his sword and walked up to her. "I will help you" he said to her. She didn't understand why he was looking at her that way. Like he wanted her to suffer, like she did something wrong.

Suddenly, he took his sword and stabbed her through the stomach, pulling her out of Naraku's grasp and then flung her into the grave that was set for her. The last thing she was endless fire before the casket shut.

She lifted her weak hand and slid it down the top of the casket. The pain was to much. The pain in her stomach, the pain of Sesshomaru trying to kill her ... she couldn't take it. Tears came flying down her cheeks as the blood began to flood the casket. She banged on the top, screaming.

"No! It's dark! Let me out! God please! I can't take it! It hurts!" she cried out as she kicked and screamed. The blood was creeping up higher and higher until the casket was completely full of it and she couldn't breath. She was drowning in her own blood now. Yet she stayed awake somehow. She couldn't help but think that this must be hell, she couldn't even die. Was she to spend the rest of eternity in here, drowning in her own blood, buried alive?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru sat there with his hand wrapped around Rin's tiny wrist. It had only been 3 hours, but he still felt something strange inside him. He was worried. Not that he would admit it. He stared at her, thinking what it must be like, wondering what was going inside of her head.

That's when he heard her call out his name.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please ... help me!" Right at that moment, he felt something pulse through him. It came from where their hands met and tingled all the way through his body. He knew that it was time to go help her. He grabbed the herb and was about to eat it when he noticed something. There was blood on her lips.

What ever is inside her head is hurting her physically somehow. He had to get her out of there. He quickly stuck a handfull of the herb in his mouth and before he knew it, his head dropped on Rin's stomach and he was fast asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Well, that's the chapter. I bet you guys noticed that I didn't always make Rin talk in the 3rd person. I have a reason for this. Rin doesn't always talk like that. I surveyed the show carefully to make sure. Sometimes she says "I" or "me" and sometimes she says "Rin" just to fill your curiosity. Also, I know Rin's parents were killed by bandits when she was little, but I don't know exactly when or any of the exact info on that... I just made up my own thing. Also, yes, I did have to make Rin have her own lil thing inside her head and all, but as you can see, it's not very long like Kagome's was. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!

Arianna


	25. Summary

Love and Insanity 

A/N: Ok, I got allot of complaints... people telling me that i need to have a summery of what happened before because people forgot... how about i do that now. I guess i'll start from the begining

Summary

Well, you know the beginning... i think, where Kagome gets captured by Naraku and Naraku tortures her until she goes insane with those potions. Then Inu asha came to her rescue.  
Inu cleans Kagome up, and finds out that she's insane.  
Finds out theres a way to get her sanity back.

Then they start to go find this herb that keade said would help get her back. (long travel... about 2 weeks there and back) They see Kouga on the way... he finds out she's crazy... yadda yadda yadda.

Then Inu yasha sences Kikyo during night time and hugs her and crazy ass Kags finds them and freaks out, runs away and starts cutting herself and inu yasha realizes he loves her instead of Kikyo.

Kikyo find out that Naraku tortured Kagome to get to her. So that when Kagome dies, Kikyo would be a nut job as well. (well, one of the reasons)  
Then they find the herb but Kagome get captured again and tortured again and gets even worse. Inu yasha goes to save her, but gets captured by his tricks and all while Kagome was screaming because of being tortured. Then Inu yasha goes crazy and turns into his full demon form. He accidentally stabs Kagome with his claws, but at that moment, doesn't really care. Then Naraku gets away and full demon inu yasha takes Kagome to safety. Cleans her up and what not before passing out.

Then Kagome and Inu yash go back to Keade's village and Kagome starts her journey from inside her head back to sanity. Kikyo ends up being her guide in her head until Inu yasha went to get her from inside her head. (really dont feel like going into all the detail on that part, after all, this is just suppose to be a summary).

Then Inu yasha is able to get her sanity back and even though they were in love and Inu yasha told her he loved her, after she lost all her memories, he didn't want to say it again cause he thought the only reason she said she was inlove with him was because she was insane.

Oh and while they are doing their thing while Kags was trying to get her sanity back, Sango and Miroku confessed their love for eachother and got together. Anyway, Inu yasha said he wasn't going to tell Kagome anything, and then found out that she would remember anyways.

Then Kagome went home to get school work done and stuff. She had to go for atleast a week in order to get a little caught up (during which time she started remembering certain things). And of course, once she was gone for 3 days, Inu yasha went and got her, telling her to come back and look for jewel shards. Then she said she couldn't go back until she was done with school work and Inu yasha said fine but that he was going to stay with her until she got it done, then was going to drag her back the moment she was done.

Then when she went to school, she forgot her lunch and Inu yasha had to bring it to her. And he met Hojo (which was an interesting confrentation) andall her friends for like 2 minutes (if that). Then Kagome remembered Inu yasha saying that he loved her in the broom closet of the school while they were fighting. And Then inu yasha said he still loves her and they started kissing (then the bell rang) yadda yadda yadda.

Then there was a lemon where inu yasha and Kagome had sex. Then once they got back to the fudal era, Sesshoamru had a talk with Kagome and asked her to watch over Rin because Naraku was taking an interest to him. (which he knew Naraku wanted him to do, but Naraku didn't know that he knew thats what he wanted him to do, but he did it so he could find Narkau)

Then the gang ran into Kohaku who had killed a whole village of people. Kohaku injured Miroku's leg. Then Naraku somehow managed to capture Kagome again (with Rin). Then Sesshomaru found Naraku. Then while Sesshy and Kagura were fighting, Naraku forced Rin to take the potion, which made her go insane. Then Inu yasha and Sango found them. Naraku had already swallowed the jewel shards that Kagome had (which only 6 peices were missing). Then Kohaku was killed by Kagura (she was ordered to do so by Naraku) and she threw him the jewel shards that were in his back to make him stronger. (he died in Sango's arms)

Then in an attempt to kill Kagura, Sango ended up killing Kanna because she was in the way. Then Kagura got away and Inu yasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome killed Naraku. They all heard Rin still screaming from still being tortured, and they told Sesshomaru that they would be able to get her sanity back since Naraku told him that she would go insane, and everyone already knew it would happen. While rin was crazy, she made Sesshomaru crazy, and when she saw Kagura (while she was still wounded from the fight) being hurt by Kouga, she begged Sesshomaru to help, which he did and Kouga backed off.

Then Kikyo got visited by an angel of hell Tenshi (which i made up) and she was forced to go back to hell, which caused Inu yasha and Kagome to have weird problems and at the same time, feel greif for her.

Then Kouga went to Kagura (who was not wounded anymore and she found a place to live the rest of her free life) and Kagura was acting weird to him yet still kicked his ass. Then Rin took the herb so she could go through the path to sanity inside her own head. And the last chapter leaves off with Sesshy taking the herb to help her finish the path cause she needde him.

Ok well, I hope thats good enough. Don't forget to review on your way out:) Also, ffnet decided to be the dumb fucking dimwits they are and mixed up all my chapters... i just now fixed that... it should be fixed by the time you read this... i hope.

Arianna


	26. Something to Protect

Love and Insanity 

A/N: Hello! It took me longer to update this than I thought it would, i know I'm sorry. It doesn't help that ffnet fucked up my chapter's AGAIN. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's not very long but I just wanted to update it. I don't even know if it's any good. I guess you guys will let me know.

Chapter 24

Something to Protect

Sesshomaru awoke to find himself in a strange, seemingly endless hallway. The walls were white and there were many black doors all along the hallway. Sesshomaru sighed as he lifted himself off the floor. This could take forever. He looked around and just decided to go to the first door he saw. He growled in displeasure when he saw that there was just a stone wall covering the door. He slammed it shut. He didn't like these mind games.

"Sesshomaru-sama" he could hear Rin's cries in his head. He could almost sense where she was. So he trusted his gut and walked further down the hall. He walked further and further, passing doors as he went. He just knew she was further down, he didn't know how he knew it, he just did. He walked for what seemed like forever when he finally reached a black door covered with blood red demon statues. "She's in here" he said to himself.

He put his clawed hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when he heard another voice in his head. "She's only human..." it whispered to him. His eyebrow perked as he stood there with his hand on the knob.

"She only holds you back"  
"Your becoming just as weak-minded as your father and your brother"  
"You don't want to protect her"  
"It's so unnecessary"

He could hear many voices penetrating his thoughts. He hesitated. He didn't feel so sure he wanted to save her at all. She was only a pathetic human... what was he doing here? He HAD become just like his father and his stupid half-wit brother. He could remember talking to him... long ago.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flashback...

"Do you really have to go, father?"

"Do you want to stop me, Sesshomaru?" he remembered his father's voice so clearly.

"No, I will not stop you, but I was hoping you would give me the Tetsusaiga"

"Impossible... Will you kill your own father if I say that?" he paused, the only sound you could hear was the waves washing up on shore and the blood dripping from his father's arm.

"Why do you want such power? Why do you seek it?" he asked his son.

"My Tyranny is the way to move ahead. Only with the power may I carve my own path"

"Tyranny?" he sighed "Is there anything you wish to protect Sesshomaru?"

"That's unnecessary" he replied rudely as he stretched his arm out, ready to attack with his vine whip. His father instantly transformed and Sesshomaru did not attack. He looked to his son one last time before running to the aid of his mate and his new born child, Inu yasha.

"Anything to protect? How boring..." he whispered before he to walked away.

End flashback...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sesshomaru-sama" his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Rin call out his name in his head. All doubt simply vanished from his head as he turned the knob quickly and pushed the door open. The voices in his head tried so hard to stop him, but once he was on the other side of the door, they vanished. He slammed the door shut behind him and looked ahead.

It seemed he walked into an endless pit of fire. The walls of the fire grew tall and furious, acknowledging his presense. As he stepped forward, the fire immediately cleared a path for him and he walked through it. He could sense he was getting closer to Rin.

He walked further and further down the path until he hit a dead end. At the end of the path, there was a tombstone, standing alone in the fire. There were no words upon it, not even a name. He could hear something down there. Right where he was standing.

He knelt down and touched the hot soil beneath him. Someone was alive down there, it had to be Rin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin slid her hands across the top of the coffin once more before her arm slowly drifted back to her side. The blood filed the coffin completely, it hurt her eyes if she opened them and it hurt her nose when she tried to breath. Her body was weak, she couldn't get herself out. She felt like she was drowning, but it never stopped. She just wanted death to take her, but a small part of her wanted to stay alive, just to see Sesshomaru once again. Even though he betrayed her and threw her into this grave, she still wanted to see him.

That's when she heard voices in her head. "Why do you stay with him?" He is demon, he doesn't care about you" "You shouldn't follow such a vile creature" she could hear whispers in her ears.

"Your wrong" she thought back.

"Are we? Why has he done this to you"  
"He doesn't care if you die"  
"Why do you hold on to your life? Just let go"  
"Yes, let go Rin, you have no one in the world who cares"  
"Make the pain stop"  
"Just let go"

The small bit of hope she had was being easily manipulated. Maybe the voices were right. Maybe she should just let go, she wanted the pain to stop. The voices kept urging her on. "Let go Rin" they called out to her, over and over again. Right as she was ready to give up, she could feel herself being pulled up out of the casket. She breathed in heavily as her head peaked up to the hot, smoky air, out of the blood-filled casket.

The blood covered her entirely, dripping heavily off her brow, making it hard to see. She quickly wiped away the blood from her eyes and looked to see what happened. Her heart was filled with joy when she saw Sesshomaru kneeling down to her. Sesshomaru must have dug his way to her.

"You saved me!" She said with glee. She was so happy. 'He cares! He really does!' her mind shouted to her. It was the best gift knowing that he actually cared enough to save her.  
"We have to get out of here" he said to her as he lifted her up with his arm and threw her up on the top of the hole. "I knew you would come for me!" she said to him as he jumped up behind her.

Right at that moment, the ground shook furiously and the fire began to collapse on them. "Shit" Sesshomaru cursed as he grabbed her hand and ran with demon-like speed to the door at the end of the now collapsing path of fire. For a moment, he didn't think he was going to make it, until he saw the door not to far ahead. He got to it quickly and opened it, slamming the door behind them.

Rin sighed once they got back into the hallway Sesshomaru had just been in not to long ago. She looked at her bloody hands as she put them in front of her face. She could smell the blood, it was a strong smell, especially since blood had gone up her nose. This place was so horrible. She looked up to Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes. "Are we going home?" she asked hopefully. She knew they didn't really have a home, they never stayed in one place to long. The world was their home.

"Yes Rin" was all he said in reply as he began to walk down the hallway in the direction he came from, Rin following right behind. He wasn't sure just how to get out of this place. He woke up in the hallway, he didn't walk through a door. Maybe none of these doors lead to the way back. And there were so many doors.

That's when a bright light shown from the direction they were walking to. "That's it" Sesshomaru whispered to himself. He grabbed Rin's hand once again and ran to the light as quickly as possible. When he finally reached the end of the hallway, he saw that the light was coming from a portal where a door should be. In front of the portal, there stood Naraku.

"You will have to get through ME first!" Naraku spat as he put a shield around himself. Bones came from his back and fiercely tried to stab Sesshomaru. He grabbed Rin's small body and jumped just in time to move away. He landed smoothly and looked at Naraku, giving him a cold short laugh which made Naraku grow angry.

"What are you laughing at"

"You can't defeat me... You're not even real..."

Naraku growled viciously at his words. Sesshomaru didn't even move when Naraku came to attack him this time, he simply stood there with Rin by his side.

"I said... YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Sesshomaru yelled as he held his hand out and clawed Naraku's face with his poison claws. Naraku screamed as he disappeared into the wind.  
Sesshomaru let out a short "Hmph" as he and Rin walked back through the portal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin and Sesshomaru woke up immediately after they went through the portal. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, wondering what they were doing here. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked confusingly as she rubbed her eyes. The old woman had told him that memory loss was common after the spell, but she would regain her memory. "Come Rin, we're leaving..." he said as he stood up and left the room. Rin sat there for a moment, rubbing her eyes before getting up and following him out of the door.

She felt slightly confused. She remembered going through the portal, and her whole experience trying to get her sanity back, but the last thing she remembered before that was being in the room where Naraku kept her captive with Kagome. She remembered that Narkau came up to her and made her drink something... then, all she could remember was pain... horrible, torturous pain.

She shivered at the thought as she walked behind Sesshomaru. "Is Naraku gone Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked as she ran up beside him. "He died the night he made you drink that potion" he replied.

"Oh..." she haulted as she realized that it meant Kohaku was free. She couldn't help but think of him after what happened in her head. She left Sesshomaru's side for a moment. Even though they were leaving, she could catch up in a second.  
She ran up to Sango, who was sitting there, alone, simply looking at her reflection in the water. "Excuse me, you're Kohaku's sister, Right?" Sango looked at her curiously.

"Yeah..."

"Where is he now?"

Sango looked back down to her reflection in the water. She was having a hard time finding the words . "He's..." tears leaked down her cheeks as she looked back up at Rin. "He's gone..."

Rin looked down at her own feet. "He's dead... I'm sorry" Rin whispered before turning back around and following Sesshomaru and Jaken. She didn't know him very well, she wished she had now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Ok, to be perfectly honest, I was debating weather or not to kill off Rin when the voices were telling her to let go. I was really going to do it, but I decided against it. You guys would be really pissed off if I did huh? Haha, maybe I should have... smiles evily  
Also that part with Sesshomaru talking to his dad actually took place, Thanks to the Sword of world conquest, I know exacally how that conversation went, well, thats exacally how it went except that Sesshomaru asked for the Sou'unga sword as well as the Tetsusaiga.

Arianna


	27. The Last Hidden Jewel Shard

Love and Insanity 

A/N: Hello readers! Yeah, it's been a long time since i updated... to long. I know, I'm always making excuses, but I really have been very busy. You know, I started a dbz story a long while ago and i'm only on chapter 4! I haven't even looked at it yet lol, I'm going to get to it after this one, and I already updated Demonic Demons. But yeah, been really busy, my boyfriend just left for the army for basic training and AIT so I was spending all the time I could with him before he left. But now, he's gone and I've got nothing better to do than write and play games, and I have been wanting to get to my stories. Anyway, here's another chapter, it's getting to the end here.

Chapter 25

The Last Hidden Jewel Shard

"Hey Kagome, have you seen Sango?" Miroku asked as he walked outside to her and Inu yasha.

"Nope, haven't seen her all day"

"Hmmm I think she is trying to avoid me..."

"Well, did you do something to make her mad?" Kagome asked him as if he always did something to make her mad.

"Not that I know of, I've been a perfect gentleman!"

"Ha, why do I find that hard to believe" Kagome said as she stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, I have to go home for a second, I'll be back in a couple hours. I want to bring back some good food" she said as she started walking away. "See ya later" Inu yasha said as Miroku took Kagome's seat next to Inu yasha. Inu yasha was allot more understanding about letting her visit home now.

It had been a whole 2 months since Kagome got her sanity back. Things were going pretty nicely. Inu yasha was becoming a really nice person to be around, Miroku and Sango had been together ever since Kagome got her sanity back. It seemed everything was going to turn out ok. Only 3 jewel shards were missing now. There were 2 in Kouga's legs and as for the last one, they've heard of rumors of a bear demon to the north of the village who has been terrorizing the villages around that area, people claim that he has the last jewel shard. They had just come back from a journey of finding one of the jewel shards that had been taken by a dragon demon who was torturing a village to the south. They put an end to that.

Now, Kagome was on her way home to get some food and supplies before heading back out to find the last hidden jewel shard. Once they found it, she wasn't sure how she was going to convince Kouga to give up his jewel shards. She would figure that one out when the time came.

She took out a water bottle and took a sip, then looked ahead. The bone eaters well was in her view now, along with a figure standing next to it. Kagome looked at the figure, confused until she got closer and was able to see who it was.

"Hey Sango!"

Sango looked up at her, "Oh, hey Kagome"

"Miroku's looking for you, are you mad at him?"

Sango sighed, "No, I am not mad at him"

"He thinks you're trying to avoid him, are you?"

"Yeah, a little. Hey, listen Kagome, I have something I need to talk to you about" Kagome leaned in closer once she said this.

"Yeah? What about?" Kagome asked before taking a drink of her water.

"Well, I guess I'll just come right out and say it" Sango looked around, making sure no one was around to listen in on them before turning back to Kagome. "I think I'm carrying a child" she whispered. Kagome's eyes widened as she spit out all the water in her mouth all over the place.

"You what? Wha... When!"

"Well, you know me and Miroku have been together for a while now. Well, before Kohaku died, me and Miroku, well you know (deep blush). And I haven't had my monthly cycle since before then. Oh Kagome, what am I going to do? I'll be useless! Miroku wont let me fight anymore once he figures it out, I don't know what I'll do"

"Be happy! Our fighting days are almost over, you don't need to fight anymore Sango"

"But I don't want to stop fighting! It's my job to hunt down demons"

"Well Sango" Kagome said as she rested her arm on Sango's shoulder. "If this baby is on the way, I would have to say you're up for an early retirement"

"I have to go home now, I'll pick up a couple pregnancy tests while I'm there"

"Pregnancy tests? What's that?" Sango asked curiously.

"It will determine weather or not you really are pregnant"

"Really? Wow, the people of you're time have great technology"

"Yeah, well, I'll see you in a bit, You should really talk to Miroku about this" Kagome said before jumping into the well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome returned later that evening with plenty of suplies, not to mention a few pregnancy tests for Sango. Sango awaited her by the well and greated her as she climbed out. "Hey there" Kagome said to her as she opened her backpack and gave Sango a small rectangular box. She explained to her how to use it, telling her blue ment pregnant and red ment not pregnant. "Thank you Kagome, I'm going to see right now" she ran behind a bush and did her business. Kagome awaited her patiently, wanting really badly to see the results.

Sango came out from the bushed 5 minutes later. It was hard to see what she was feeling, she just looked a bit surprised. "Well? Are you?" Kagome asked eagerly. She didn't say anything, she simply showed her the small stick which had a blue strip on it. Kagome jumped up in excitement. "Oh my god Sango! You're pregnant!"

Sango sighed at those words. "What's wrong? You should be happy!"

"I know, and I am happy, It's just that...(she pause) Please don't tell Miroku and the others"

"I wont, but you should. You know he'll be happy, don't you? I mean, come on, you know him"

"I know, that's not it, I just want to wait a bit"

"That's fine, you don't have to tell him until your ready"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They walked back to the other's and Inu yasha stood up once they approached. "Lets get going"  
As they walked, Sango walked in front of everyone, slightly keeping her distance. She kept herself from looking back because for some odd reason, Inu yasha was giving her strange looks, and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She couldn't help but thinking that he knew.

Kagura was standing beside a fire stirring a huge bowl of stew that sat above the flames. She inhaled the sent deeply with a smile on her face. It was so nice to be free, even if she was alone. Kouga hadn't come back to fight her yet, she missed having the excitement in her life that she had when she served Naraku. As she sat there stirring her stew, the ground suddenly shook beneath her feet. "What the hell?"

She could smell a demon coming her way. The ground shook again and again and again, each time more violently than the last. She could hear loud roars and growls. She took the huge bowl off the fire and set it on the table before walking outside to see what was going on. She walked outside to see that not to far away was a huge brown figure tearing down trees as he walked. It was coming right to her direction. "There's something odd about that creature" she said to herself. She decided to go out there and kill it before it got to close to her house.

Once she approached it, she clapped in glee. It was a bear demon! "Ohhh look at all that meat!" she yelled excitedly. That's when the bear demon noticed she was there. It gave a mighty roar before charging at her. She smirked as she pulled out her fan. "Come on, just a little closer..."

WHOOSH

She flung her fan into his direction and a bunch of sharp red winds came flying at him. The winds hit him harshly and he fell over in pain. Kagura walked over to it quickly. It was laying in a bloody mess on the ground, but it wasn't dead. Somehow, it managed to get back up and tried to run away. "How is it still alive?" she wondered before flinging her fan at it again.

This time, it fell over and moaned in pain. "That got him for sure" She walked back over to the bear that was laying on the earthy ground. It was dead for sure now. Something was odd about it, how did it survive her first attack? She walked up to it and examined it. She leaned in really close to it's face, then she noticed it. It was right in between his eyes. "A jewel shard!" She picked it out of his skull and held it in her hand.

She was free of Naraku now, she didn't really need to keep it. She knew that Inu yasha and Kagome would find her if she kept it. That thought made her excited. She wondered what she should do with it. She didn't know if she wanted to use it or drop it into the ocean and let it become lost within the waves. They would never find it if she did that, but, she couldn't help but want the power that the jewel shard gave her. So she took it and shoved it into her forehead with a cracking sound as blood ran down her face. They wanted her dead anyway, so what did it matter what she did with it?

Eventually, Inu yasha would find her so Sango could have her revenge. She knew Sango wanted Kagura dead. She could feel the power of the jewel shard pulse through her veins, maybe she could beat them...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome looked up into the night sky as they walked the to the north. Inu yasha looked at her and saw her yawn tiredly. It was very late and he could see a village up ahead. "We'll stop at this next village" Inu yasha said to Kagome. She smiled at him, "Good, I'm really tired"

It didn't take them long to get to the village. Unfortunately, there wasn't much left of this poor village. Allot of the cabins were torn down and in rubble. There was just a small castle up ahead that remained untouched. They walked up to it and were greeted by 2 guards.

"Halt strangers, you-" the guard paused once he saw Inu yasha's ears. "Demons are not welcome here! Leave this place!" The other guard stepped up to them with his sword out. "Keh! You think you can take me?"

"Inu yasha! Please! I'm sorry, but can you tell us what happened here? We are demon hunters, we can help" Kagome said, stepping in front of Inu yasha.

The guard looked suspiciously at them. "Kariudo, who is out there?" an old man said as he approached them.

"Strangers, sire, they say that they are demon hunters" one of the guards replied.

"Demon hunters! Welcome! Please, come in!" He said to Kagome as they followed him into the castle.

"Please, sit" he said to them as they all took a seat on the floor in the large room.

"I am Hayabusa, the leader of this village. Tell me, what brings you here?"

"We are just travelers, can you tell us how this happened?" Kagome replied with a question.

"It was a bear demon" he said sadly, "He's come up here 3 times now, he destroyed the last of the village homes. We try to rebuild, but he just keeps coming. Our soldiers cannot defeat it, can you help us? You can stay the night! I'll feed you and pay you!"

"Of course we'll do it you're majesty!" Miroku jumped up and said, "After all, it's our job"  
They all rolled their eyes at Miroku, he was quiet until Hayabusa mentioned payment. "When was the last time he attacked the village?" Sango asked.

"About 3 days ago, he hasn't been back since but I fear he will be back to destroy what is left of my village, please, find him and kill him"

"Don't worry, tomorrow, we'll find him" Kagome said to him.

"Great! Now my wife can show you to your beds, sleep well" Hayabusa said to them as he left the room. His wife showed them where they would sleep and left to go to bed herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Inu yasha! I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome said.

"The bear demon is close, I can smell it. But..." Inu yasha paused.

"What is it?"

"I can smell blood... lots of it, come on, this way"

They quickly followed Inu yasha as he ran to where the smell was coming from. He came to a halt once he saw the bears dead body. "Someone got to him first" he said as the others approached him.

"Who could have done this?" Sango asked as she looked down at the bloody bear mess on the ground.

"Kagome, can you sense the jewel shard coming from this bear?"

"No... he doesn't have it, but it's not to far away, it's coming from that direction" She said as she pointed out into the distance.

"Lets get it" Inu yasha said as he flung Kagome on his back and ran to the direction she pointed at, Sango, Miroku and Shippou following closely on Kirara's back.  
As Inu yasha jumped from tree top to tree top, Kagome pointed to a small cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney, "It's coming from there"

Inu yasha jumped down and the others landed right next to him. Inu yasha sniffed the air and growled. "It smells like... Narkau"

"Naraku? But we killed him"

"That's right, and I am soooo grateful for that" a woman's voice could be heard from inside the cabin. Sango readied her Hiraikotsu, she knew who it was right away. "It's Kagura"

She laughed wickedly as she stepped outside of the cabin. "Wow, didn't take you very long to find me"

"Inu yasha, the jewel shard! It's in her forehead"

"I see it, Give up the-" Inu yasha was interrupted when a large boomerang flew past his head. Kagura jumped to dodge it and landed swiftly back on the ground. Sango held her hand in the air and cought it easily.

"You bitch! You almost hit my house!"

"You won't need it anymore once you're dead!" Sango shouted as she threw her Hiraikotsu again at Kagura. She jumped again to avoid it and watched in horror as it missed her and hit the side of her cabin, causing it to collapse.

"Damnit!" she scathed as she looked to Sango. "You'll die!" she said as she charged Sango right as she was catching her Hiraikotsu. Miroku stepped in front of her with his staff and tried to hit her with it. Kagura grabbed it from him and pulled him over her shoulder. She jumped and landed behind Sango and grabbed her neck, her claws digging into her flesh. "You are no match for me" Kagura laughed as Sango dropped Hiraikotsu. The pain in her neck was unbearable. She tried to flip her over, she tried to struggle, she couldn't get out.

"Let her go!" Miroku yelled as he walked up to them.

"Take another step and she dies!" he stopped dead in his tracks at her words.

Kagura gave another wicked laugh as she inhaled Sango's sent. Sango's hand went to her side, trying to get to her katana with out Kagura noticing. But she did notice and she squeezed on Sango's neck a little harder and took her other clawed hand to rest on Sango's stomach. "Now now Sango, you wouldn't want to hurt you unborn child now would you?"

"Wha?" Miroku jumped back in surprise. "What are you talking about? Sango, what does she mean?" Miroku asked her.

Kagome looked over at Inu yasha, his expression didn't change at all, he didn't seem to be very surprised.

Sango looked down in shame as Kagura smirked. "Didn't you know? Sango here is carrying a child. Her sent is intoxicating, disgusting..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: This is where I want to end it, I want to end it on a cliffy. I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update in so long, I really have been busy. I'm also almost done with the next Demonic Demons chapter, i'm really getting into that story. Anyway, Be sure to read the next chapter, the story is almost over, the next chapter might be the last! Don't forget to review!

Arianna


	28. Demonic Attraction

Love and Insanity 

A/N:Yeah, it's been a while... as usual. lol I'm just really into my other story and also World of Warcraft. I can't stop playin it, i'm almost lvl 60. I've also been painting the house. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chappy!

Chapter 26

Demonic Attraction

"Is she telling the truth Sango? Are you really with child?" Miroku asked her.

"Y-Yes, she speaks the truth... I-I am carrying your child" she said just barely above a whisper. A look of hurt appeared on Miroku's face.

"But Sango... why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Houshi-sama! I was scared!" she cried.

"Sango..."he whispered, his sad look turned into a look of anger. "If you hurt her, I swear to god, I'll-"

"You'll what? Give me a break, you have no power here monk!" Kagura said in a low voice as she dug her claws into Sango's stomach, causing blood to drip down her finger tips. Sango gasped in pain, and elbowed Kagura hard in the stomach. It seemed to hurt her, but she was fixed on not letting go.

"Nooo!" Miroku screamed as he started to run at her, her claws digging deeper and deeper into Sango's stomach with every step. Kagura was so busy concentrating on Miroku and Sango, she didn't even notice that Inu yasha wasn't in front of her anymore.

Suddenly, Inu yasha came from out of no where and smashed into Kagura, making her let go of Sango. Her eyes widened as she looked down to where Inu yasha's hand was. Pain creeped through her body as she stared at Inu yasha's fingers griped tightly around the handle that was firmly pressed right against her stomach.

She slowly turned her head around and saw the blade of the sword covered in her blood. She turned back to Inu yasha, and when her big red orbs met with his angry amber eyes, her life flashed before her eyes. Her killings, her bloodshed, her services to Naraku, Kohaku, Kanna, Kouga... she thought of them all at that moment. She finally had her freedom and now she was going to die.

For her, the moment seemed to last a lifetime. For Inu yasha, it was mearly a small moment, "It's over, Kagura... It ends with you!"

He gazed into her eyes one last time before pulling up his sword and sliced her from her stomach all the way through the top of her head. There was silence as she dropped to her knees, and then her upper part of her body split in half as her limp, mangled body hit the ground.

Kagome gasped as she watched, that was so gruesome. Miroku didn't really care at that moment, Sango was badly wounded and Kagura could have harmed the child.

"Inu yasha, come quickly!" Miroku shouted.

Inu yasha slipped his sword back into it's sheathe as he walked to Miroku, who was hovered over Sango. Her breath was slow and shallow and she could barely lift her eyelids. She lifted a lazy hand to Miroku's pale face.

"Miroku... I'm sorry you had... to find out this way" she breathed. He grabbed her hand and slid it across his cheeks, to his lips, and kissed her soft fingers. "It's ok... Don't talk anymore, ok? Save your strength", Miroku said before turning to Inu yasha. "Take her to Keade... quickly Inu yasha! You can get her there the fastest... Please go! Hurry!"

"Right" he nodded his head as he lifted Sango, carrying her in his arms as he jumped from tree top to tree top, quickly disappearing from their sight. Kagome looked from Inu yasha's fading image back to Miroku. Her heart sunk a bit as she looked upon his sad form. His head was down, his hair covering his eyes, and his hands were limp by his sides. He was probably scared and shocked out of his mind... he just found out Sango was pregnant and now she and the child might not survive.

As if the weather was in tuned with Miroku's emotion, the cloudy sky began to thunder and drops of rain soon followed the loud lightning strikes. They stayed there for a long time, Miroku just staring at the ground, drops of water dripping from his hair and his nose, Kagome watching him with sympathetic eyes.

'Poor Miroku'.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next night...

Miroku watched Sango struggle in her sleep, she had been passed out ever since Inu yasha had taken her to Keade. The bleeding finally stopped and there was no way to tell weather or not the baby had been harmed. Miroku's constant worry made it impossible for him to sleep, he hadn't slept at all since before Inu yasha had killed Kagura. He was beginning to feel the effects of staying up for so long. His eyes kept drifting shut and his head would start leaning forward, then he would shoot back up, as if he had just heard a loud noise.

Eventually, while watching his sleeping beauty, his eyes drifted shut and sleep took him, his hand still holding onto Sango's as he slept.

Sango's eyes fluttered open right when Miroku fell asleep. She looked around the room for a moment, wondering where she was, trying to think of the last thing she could remember. She looked over at Miroku, whose head was down in sleep and his hand tightly grasping hers. That's when she remembered what had happened. "The baby!" she whispered out loud and sprang up into a sitting position. She winced in pain as Miroku jumped up awake from the sudden noise.

"Sango..." he stared into her tear glazed eyes as he leaned into her, his hands resting on her shoulders. "You should lay back down" he said, lightly pushing her back to her bed. Her head rested on the pillow, her eyes never leaving his.  
They sat there in silence for what seemed liked hours.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, breaking the thick silence.

He didn't say anything at first. He wasn't sure what to say. It took him a long time to find his voice again. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? What were you so scared of? You know me Sango... Of all things, you know I would never-"

"I know... I just" she paused, "I didn't want to be the one that was holding everyone back. I don't want you to feel like you have to protect me. I didn't want to stop fighting, I didn't want to be... useless"

"Oh Sango,-"

"And now", she continued as tears welded up in her eyes, her voice becoming extremely raspy, "We might lose our baby, and it's all my fault" she finished as she began sobbing uncontrollably. Miroku lightly put his arms around her, and she reacted immediately by wrapping her arms around him, crying into his chest.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known that this was going to happen. And our baby is not going to die, so don't you worry about it, ok? Just worry on getting better" he replied to her, his voice becoming almost as raspy as hers.

"I love you Miroku" she whispered into his chest.

"And I love you... I'll always love you Sango"

Just then, Miroku and Sango looked out the door, they could feel an evil aura in the air. "Something... is here"  
"I'll be back! Don't get up!" Miroku said as he stood and ran out the door. She sighed as she stared at the swinging cloth that covered the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sat under the god tree with her knees pressed against her chest, staring at the small nearly completed jewel in her hand. She never really appreciated its beauty before now, it was so shiny and its magical sparkle reflected in her eyes. She sighed, only 2 shards left, and she knew exactly where they were. She had a feeling that they were going to be hard to get.

"I know what you're thinking"

She looked up to see Inu yasha, his white hair looking somewhat fluorescent in the moonlight.

"Oh yeah?" she asked as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"We have to get those shards back Kagome... we've avoided it long enough"

"Yes, I suppose your right, but... how can we?"

"Well that's obvious, isn't it? We're going to have to kill him. He wont give up the jewel shards willingly"

Kagome's face grew hot with anger, "We do not HAVE to kill him!"

"We will if he wont give up the jewel shards willingly"

"He might give them to me!"

"And why is that? You're not his mate, you're mine!" Inu yasha raised his voice.

She growled in frustration as she stood on her tip toes, yelling in his face, "Just because you're on some sort of jealousy trip doesn't mean you have the right to kill him!"

"Jealousy trip! Excuse me, but I am NOT jealous! You're the one whose always flirting with him! Why are you so nice to him anyway? Giving him second thoughts, are we?" Inu yasha turned away, his chin in the air.

There was a silence, and Inu yasha, realizing what he had just accused his own mate of, swore under his breath as he squinted his eyes shut, waiting for impact.

But he never hit the ground...

Only silence. He opened his eyes as turned around. His heart sank as he looked into her eyes, which were filled with a mix of anger and hurt.

"Kagome, I didn't-"

She gave him a death glare with her tear glazed eyes, which rendered him speechless. "You're such a JACKASS!" she screamed as she smacked him hard across the face. His eyes were wide and his body was somewhat frozen with shock for a moment. She had never really smacked him before.

"I don't want anyone else to die..."

"Kagome... I-" he paused.  
Kagome's angered expression changed to a curious one. "What is it Inu yasha?"

"Shit" he swore, "I can't believe I didn't smell it before... We're surrounded..."

Kagome pulled out her bow and arrows immediately while slowly backing up closer to Inu yasha.

"What do they want?" Kagome wondered.

Kagome could hear a hissing noise coming from the bushes. She pulled back the string on her bow, and as the demon launched itself at her, she released the arrow. It soared through the air and purified him into dust as it went through his large scaly head. They started to come out of hiding... there were hundreds.

Inu yasha un sheathed his sword, "Wind Scar!" he screamed as his sword hit the ground and evaporated 100 demons in front of him. It killed a big chunk of them, but it didn't seem to help as more just kept coming. They were coming in from everywhere. How can they kill an entire army!

Kagome heard footsteps approaching from behind her and somewhat slide to a stop slightly in front of her.

"Miroku!" she called out.

"Kagome, are you ok?"

"Yeah..." Kagome looked behind her and saw that Kirara had followed.

"There's... so many!" Miroku gasped, "What are they here for?" He asked as he started beating some away with his staff, Kirara helping at his side.

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!" Inu yasha screamed as he lept in the air towards her. "Huh?" Kagome looked up and saw a large sharp claw coming at her. It was so close, it was coming right at her. She squinted her eyes shut, but instead of of feeling a sharp object slicing her flesh, she was trampled to the ground by a heavy weight. She felt something hard hit her stomach, she couldn't breath. She felt a bit of weight lift off of her as she looked at above her at the white figure, trying to focus her eyes. Once her vision became clear, she realized what had just crashed on top of her.

"Inu yasha!"

He was looking down at her with a painful smile. "Kagome, you're ok..."

A small demon with only one very large claw was stuck to Inu yasha's side. His body was still connected, but the remains of his head was dripping off Inu yasha's right clawed hand, and splashed about the ground. "Inu yasha!" Kagome screamed again as he coughed up a bit of blood as he rolled off of her, still trying to focus.

"I'm ok... I can still fight" Inu yasha breathed as he rolled onto his hands and knees, about to push himself up, pulling the claw out of his flesh.

"Hiraikotsu!" they heard Sango's voice yell, followed by a painful moan. Then, blood and demon body parts showered onto both of their bodies.

Miroku turned his head away from his own battle with a large purple demon with horns, to see Sango fall to her knees, it was to much work for her to throw the Hiraikotsu. Right as he turned away, the demon knocked him back with his large fist which was about the size of Miroku's head. He flew back and crashed into a tree.

Sango was to weak to go to his aid, but as she looked, she noticed he didn't need it. He stood right back up, as if nothing at all had happened. "Sango! What the hell do you think you're doing!" he screamed as he ran to her. She looked up at Miroku's enraged face with hurt in her eyes. He didn't seem to care. "Go! Get away from here! NOW!" he was so mad, Sango didn't need to be told twice. She quickly gathered herself up and walked as fast as her wounded body would take her back towards the village.

Inu yasha and Kagome seemed to busy to notice. The demons hadn't even bothered attacking Sango and Miroku for the moment in time, they were ALL going after...

Then it hit him.

"It's the Jewel! Their after the jewel"

"WIND SCAR!" Inu yasha screamed once again, killing 100 more. It seemed to help a little bit now, the demons were no longer coming in. Kagome realized at that moment, there were only 3 pieces left of the jewel now. The biggest one was with them, so they were going to attract a bit more demons, but Kouga would still probably be under attack too! His shards were bound to attract more demons than ever now that the peices were only in 1 other place.

"Kouga's probably having the same problem!" Kagome yelled as she let go another arrow which purified all the demons in front of her path into dust.

"Who cares?" Inu yasha asked, trying to fight back more demons with Miroku at his side.

"Don't you get it? At least while Kouga has them, we know where they are!"

Inu yasha stopped for a moment, "Damnit! Stupid wolf! We should go!"

Inu yasha knelt to the ground, inviting Kagome to climb onto his back. However, once she got on, he winced and dropped her to the floor.

"Go with Miroku" he said as he kissed her cheek and ran in the direction of Kouga's cave. Kirara hovered above Kagome as Miroku grabbed her hand and swung her on Kirara's back behind him as they went soaring through the air.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inu yasha hesitated as he approached Kouga's cave. Blood, lots and lots of blood mixed with the scent of the wolf demons, the scent was so strong, he felt like it was going to make his nose explode. It didn't take long for him to run up the hill and see just where all this blood was coming from. There, he saw the cave, dead bodies covered the ground around it and the blood was to high up and it was almost covering the bodies completely. Some of the bodies even somewhat floated lazily on top of the crimson surface.

"What the hell..." Inu yasha looked all around, he heard Kirara land behind him with a soft thud, followed by a gasp from Kagome. "What happened!" she wondered aloud.

"KOUGA! KOUGA WHERE ARE YOU!" she called out over and over again. There was no reply.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: And this is where I will leave it. I am in a really violent mood, which of corse, made me want to write (that and punch this stupid bitch in the face). Normally, i'm not one for drama, (well, living it anyway), but i swear to god, she's such a bitch. Well, my dad rented out our house and we all moved out pretty much, but they are still only renting it. And theres my old room, it was mine and dara's room, my sister who died. Well, there are these beautiful faries painted on the walls, because of this artwork, the room is worth thousands more. Well, this stupid dumb fucking bitch, we told her she wasn't allowed to paint the room until they actually BOUGHT the house, and she fucking painted over it... THAT SHIT COSTS THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS! THAT WHORE HAD NO RIGHT! And now i find out that they might not even buy the house... i'm going up there tomorrow with a fucking hockey stick and i'll kick all there asses! ANYWAY, well, that's it, i let it all out, i'm good lol. I'm still gonna kick some ass. Well, hope you guys enjoyed my chapter! Until Next time! Which will be sooner this time, i swear!

Arianna


	29. The Massacre of the Wolf Demon Tribe

Love and Insanity 

A/N: Guess what? I went to the house, the one were that bitch painted over my old room and they still haven't bought the house. The ONE fucking room in the house we asked them not to touch. People... you have no idea what horrible colors my dad let them paint the house. The outside use to be grey blue, but now, its fuckin pink... PINK! WTF! They painted the kitchen puke green, I ask you... does puke green make you feel like eating? The wall by the stairs yellow... these people have fucked up taste. But, since my dad let them, its all fair game... but like i said before... the one room! It was a room painted with fairies... each fairy was a family member or someone we knew. The 19 year old daughter painted around it and painted over one of the fairies and also drew on the fairy that was supose to be me with pen! Anyway, when I confronted her, she was SCARED OUT OF HER MIND! HAHAHA I swear, she looked like she was going to piss herself. And lets just say... My dad told me the next day that I'm not allowed back into the house...Duh! My dad also told me that her parents that they didn't like me anymore. Like I give a fuck...

I took pictures of the room for legal purposes as well before I left, just incase lol.

Also, I never said I was going to kill them... someone said I shouldn't say that to the public in my reviews... I never said that, I just said I was going to beat the shit out of her... totally different...

Chapter 27

The Massacre of the Wolf Demon Tribe

Inu yasha's ears twitched as he tried to hear something besides Kagome's calls to Kouga. He looked at the normally crystal clear waterfall, which now ran red with blood and bits of flesh. Then, he heard it. It was a moan, it was very silent and muffled, it didn't stop either. There was someone alive here.

"Kagome... shhh" he said as he pushed his finger to his lips and turned his head to find the noise. Kagome instantly stopped and moved closer to Inu yasha.

"I hear... moaning" he said, "It's coming from the cave" he said as they walked to the cave. Kagome was trying very hard not to step on any heads, finger's or organs. It proved to be a difficult task, the ground was covered. How could it be this bad? Surely Kouga was strong enough to fight back a bunch of mindless demons, or flee when he knew there were to many. How could this have happened? Kouga would have never let his tribe be brutally murdered in such a manner.

Once they reached the mouth of the cave, they all covered their noses. The smell of rotting flesh was even worse in the cave.

"Uggggmmmmm"

"Someone's definitely in there!" said Miroku.

They wasted no time to walk in and find the person. The cave was dimply lit by the torches placed in all sides of the cave. As they walked in, something fell from the ceiling, like a rather large rock, but not as hard. They all gasped at the same time, blood, limbs, organs, heads... it was everywhere. And not just on the ground, it covered the ceiling, it seemed as if all of the wolf demons in here had exploded at the same time to cover the walls so much.

Kagome, looking at the ceiling, tripped over a limb and fell to the floor with a splash. Her eyes widened as she stared right into the lifeless face of Ginta. She sprang to her feet, screaming as she saw Hakkaku's body lying on top of Ginta's, his usually bright white hair stained red with blood. She knew them... these demons use to call her sister. It pained her to see them like this. Then, she could have sworn she saw their bodies move a little bit.

"Uggggghhhh"

"Ahhhh! It's coming from Ginta's and Hakkaku's bodies!"

Inu yasha stepped toward the pile of bodies, pushing Kagome behind him. He set his hand on Ginta's arm and pushed both of the wolf demons off of the pile.

There he was, it was Kouga, he was alive, for now. His eyes were squinted shut in pain, his neck was crusted with dried blood, and sweat beaded his forehead. His legs were gone, they looked as if they had been ripped right off of his body. The wet crimson liquid soaked him almost completely and dripped onto his dead comrades which he rested on like a bed. It was as if who ever had killed them, simply tossed them into a pile in the corner of the room.

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted as she ran to his side. His eyes opened slightly at the feeling of being lifted up and set back down on soft blanket, not that he could feel the softness, his body felt quite numb besides the pain that burned inside him.

"Ka...go...me?" he looked up into the comforting green eyes he had grown to love, his head resting on her lap. Was she really there? Was he really there? Was he dead? He didn't know what was going on. His brain couldn't focus entirely, he felt dazed and slightly in a dream like state. "Kagome... you're here" he smiled weakly at her.

"Yes" she replied, smiling sadly back.

"Am... Am I dead?"

"No..."

"I'm going to die then..." Kouga muttered, still looking into her eyes, not daring to look away, fearful that it might be the last he would look at them. Kagome didn't say anything, she knew it to be true, and she knew telling him otherwise would be pointless, and would only waste precious time. She absent mindedly began to stroke his forehead with the tips of her fingers, forgetting that Inu yasha was watching.

"At least... I can see... you one more time"

"Kouga, what happened?" She asked him.

"It was something... not of this world. I knew... I knew something was coming... I knew only... for a moment... and then... it came"

"What came Kouga... what was it?"

"A man... a..a demon... I don't know.. He's going to find you Kagome!" his words were quickly followed by a gasp of pain and uncontrollable shaking. He grabbed her hand and held it close to his heart. "Kagome... I love you, you know?"

Kagome kept silent. What was she suppose to say? She knew Kouga wanted her to be his mate, he had wanted it for a long time. She was a prize woman in his eyes, for she had the gift off seeing the jewel shards. But, she never knew Kouga felt so much for her. It made her heart ache that she didn't feel the same. And it wasn't like she was going to say that while he was on his death bed. "Of course you do... I know you don't feel the same...but-" He had to keep pausing for air.

"Kagome... I wont ask much... just stay with me... please" he asked her, holding tightly onto her hand, never wanting to let go. Kagome began to cry, his words were so touching, why did he have to die? "No Kagome, don't cry for me... It's best... this way... Now I don't have to... deal with the pain... of living in a world... without you"

Tears now dropped from her eyes by the bucketful and she broke out into a harsh sob. "Oh Kouga" she cried. She felt so horrible. How could she have hurt someone so badly. She had no idea...

"Goodbye Kagome..." Kouga sighed, he knew he would be dead in seconds. Her guilt mixed with sadness and grief, and without even thinking, she parted with him in a way that was better than anything he could have ever dreamed of.

She kissed him.

It was light, brief, and right on the lips. When she pulled away, he looked into her eyes, a soft blush covered his cheeks as he smiled softly. A look of peace covered his features, like all his pain had gone away with that simple kiss.

"Thank you" he let the words out with his last breathe, and his stump of a body went limp in Kagome's arms. She didn't feel so guilty now that she had been the cause of that look of peace on his face.

Then she turned around...

She once again felt guilt burn through her stomach as she watched Inu yasha walking away from her, out of the cave. How could she have possibly forgotten... Inu yasha was there the whole time! She turned to Miroku's shock stricken face before looking down at the ground. "Goodbye" she sighed to Kouga's dead body as she quickly stood up and ran to Inu yasha as fast as she could.

He was standing outside, just staring up at the moon.

"Inu yasha?"

He turned his head to her for only a moment before quickly turning his back to her completely. She walked closer to him and opened her mouth to apologize but was cut off by Inu yasha.

"You lied to me..."

She gave him a confused look that he couldn't see with his back turned to her. "I what?"

"You lied to me" he repeated firmly.

"What did I lie about?"

"Don't act like you don't know"

"But I really don't!"

He turned around to face her, and the hurt in his eyes made her feel weak. "You told me... you said you didn't love him..."

At first, she didn't know what to say. "But, I never loved him..."

"And you do now?"

"No... Inu yasha, you don't understand-"

"Seemed pretty damn clear to me"

"Inu yasha... I'm so sorry"

"No... you're not, I can hear it in your voice. You're happy you did it"

"Because I felt guilty! He was dying! I just wanted him to leave peacefully"

"Keh"

She felt herself grow hot with anger as a thought occurred to her. "You're one to talk! How does it feel to watch the one you love kiss someone else? HURTS, DOESN'T IT! At least when I did it, it was out of sadness and guilt. But you! You loved Kikyo! And I was the one who came back to you even after you had CHOSEN HER! YOU CHOSE HER OVER ME AND I STAYED WITH YOU!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

He didn't say anything. That was a long time ago, but, it was the truth. What could he say? Could he really be mad at her for this after all the pain he had put her through? His emotions were mixed in a jumble of anger, guilt and hurt. He didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of; he walked away, not saying a word. She didn't stop him, they both had allot to think about.

'I don't regret what I did' she thought to herself as she turned to Miroku and Kirara. "Let's go, I want to go home" she sighed as she got onto Kirara's back behind Miroku who was already on, waiting for the fight to be over. On the way to the well, he wanted to tell her that he thought what she did was not a bad thing, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to say anything. Maybe silence was best at the moment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Earlier that same day.  
(flashback)

It was a bright and beautiful day, not the usual cloudy it had been for the past couple of days. The wolf demon tribe had just finished fighting off a mass of demons which had attacked them not to long ago. Two of the wolf demons sat by the river, arguing with each other. One had a small white mohawk that seemed to shine in the sun, and a chain over his armor. The other had black mohawk, with grey hair on either side, and a vest made from a dark brown fur.

"Give it back Ginta!" The one with the white mohawk yelled.

"Why should I, I saw it first!" retorted Ginta.

"But I caught it!"

"You wouldn't have caught it if I hadn't seen it first!"

"Why you little-" Hakkaku finished his sentence by jumping on top of Ginta, trying desperately to get his rabbit back that Ginta had stolen.

"Get off of me!" Ginta yelled as he accidentally threw the rabbit in an attempt to shove Hakkaku away. They both jumped up and raced to get it, but before they could land a claw on it, another wolf and already eaten it.

"HEY! That was mine!" they both growled at the same time.

"There are plenty of fish in the river guys..." Kouga sighed as he walked passed them.

"I'm sick of fish"

They both crossed there arms and huffed. Ginta walked under a tree and sat down in the shade. Hakkaku sat next to him. "I'm bored..." Hakkaku whined.

"Me too... I wish there were girls in our tribe" Ginta sighed.

"Yeah, I was wondering... why aren't there any girls in the tribe?"

"Well Hakkaku that's because-"

"We have to get out of here!" Kouga yelled to the tribe, "Something bad is coming! We have to go! NOW!"

The wolves stirred to their feet, running to Kouga who was at the lip of the cave. "What's going on Kouga?" one asked.

"You're to late wolf" said a dark voice. They all turned around to see the creature that they knew they had planned on running from.

He stood on top of a large rock in front of the cave, his pale light blue skin sparkled in the sunlight, his black hair blew about him in the wind, and his incredibly large black wings were spread out behind him. His eyes were completely black, no white showed what so ever. The only article of clothing on his body was a large black blanket that wrapped around his waist. His pale blue stomach shined in the sun.

Kouga was taken aback, he had never seen such a creature, and his very presence chilled him to the bone. Something was not right about this guy, he was dangerous, and Kouga knew it. His comrades held their staves in front of them, ready to fight.

"Who... who are you?" Kouga wondered.

The creature laughed into his fist. "It doesn't matter" he replied.

Kouga grew angry, not satisfied with this answer. "What the hell do you want?"

"The jewel shards, of course"

"Really?" Kouga smirked, "You can have my jewel shards when you can tear them off of my cold dead limbs!" Kouga replied.

"Not a problem"

Right when the creature had said these words, all the wolf demons attacked. He didn't even flinch, he simply stood there, waiting for the attack, laughing. Then, he vanished.

"Wha? Where'd he go?" one called out.

"ABOVE!"

Suddenly the creature appeared above them, his wings holding him in the air as he reached out his hand. Suddenly over half of the wolf demons were lifted into the air. "What the hell is going on?"

The creature laughed madly as the wolf demons bodies began to bend in odd ways. The disgusting sound of cracking and grinding filled the air as the demons were crushed by some unknown force. They all screamed in agony, before their body parts and cracked skulls showered the ground.

The rest attacked in blind rage, running at him, throwing their staves. He simply flicked his wrist and they flew into the cave, smashing so hard against the walls, it spread through out the cave.

Kouga's eyes widened, what the hell was this guy? Seeing the death of his new comrades, he screamed madly and charged the creature with all his might, but alas, by the time he had reached him, he had disappeared. "Damn, he's to fast..."

"KOUGA WATCH OUT!" Ginta screamed as he jumped on top of Kouga and they both smashed into the ground. "Ginta, what are you-" Kouga gasped, "GINTA!"

Ginta lay on top of Kouga, his eyes wide open and a bloody hole through his spine. He was dead right when they hit the ground! Hakkaku watched the scene before him, and he snapped. "Ginta! Ginta!" he cried as tears leaked down his red cheeks. His tear glazed eyes fixed on the blue creature with rage. "YOU BASTARD!" Hakkaku screamed as he mindlessly charged the creature.

"NO! HAKKAKU!" Kouga screamed, pushing Ginta's body off of him and running to the scene. The creature smirked and this time, he did not vanish, he simply stood there and let Hakkaku punch him right in the face. Then, it stayed just like that for a moment, Hakkaku's fist on his blue pale face.

Hakkaku's eyes widened as he coughed up blood. He looked down to see that the creature's claw had gone right through his stomach and out the other side. Hakkaku fell to his knees as the creature pulled his hand out of his stomach with one swift cracking movement. Then, his limp body hit the floor with a splash, landing in a pool of blood.

Kouga stood only a few feet away, all of his tribe was dead. Pain and fear were clearly drawn on his face. He had never been so scared in his life. This man scared him like no one else could. The creature started walking towards Kouga, and he backed away until he felt his back press against the wall of the cave. Kouga growled, "I will not die a coward!" he yelled as he went to strike.

His attempts were instantly halted when he smashed back into the wall with clawed fingers tightly wrapped around his neck, his claws drawing blood. Kouga gagged, bringing his hand up to try and pull away the creatures claws off his throat. His attempts were useless. The creature leaned his blue face into Kouga's neck and inhaled deeply, shivering as he pulled back. "Oh, you're fear smells so good. That's right, fear me... you're going to die... Kouga"

"How- did you- know my- name?" he gagged.

"You're fear... It is so easy to read people when they are so scared" he laughed. He paused as he seemed to be searching Kouga's mind. "You know where the other part of the jewel is" his eyes widened, "Where! Where is it!"

"NO!" Kouga shouted. "NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I WONT!" Kouga tried hard not to think of Kagome, but, even though his mind was elsewhere, the creature was very good at searching his mind. "A woman? A Miko!" he smiled.

"You love her..." he laughed madly as leaned into Kouga's ear.

"I'll make sure her death is slow and painful" he whispered. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Kouga shouted, kicking him hard in the stomach. The creature flew back and crashed into the ground, slightly cushioned by the dead bodies that had scattered in the cave. He floated back onto his feet very quickly, and whipped away the dark blue liquid that fell from his lips.

He looked at his strange blood on his hand, "I... have never seen my own blood" he looked back to Kouga.  
"No, I don't think I will rip the jewel shards from your cold dead limbs... I think I will very much enjoy hearing your screams of agony"

"Fuck you" Kouga snarled as he ran to him and jumped, attacking with an air kick. The creature ran toward Kouga and his clawed hand wrapped around his ankle and he smashed him into the ground. He dug his claws deep into Kouga's ankle and he continually smashed Kouga into the walls and the floor.

Finally, after long long moments of this brutal treatment, he smashed him against the hard stone ground yet again, this time, letting go of his ankle.

Kouga hunched over, trying as hard as he could just to breath. He sat on the floor helplessly as the creature walked up to him, and with both hands, grabbed on to Kouga's knee.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kouga screamed in agonizing pain as the creature twisted his knee, and with a horrible crunch, separated it from the rest of his body. He dropped the limb to the side as he set his claws on Kouga's other knee. "Noooo! NOOO!" Kouga screamed, and with yet another disgusting crunch, Kouga's other leg had been ripped off from the rest of his body. Blood spread across the ground he lay on. The creature pulled the jewel shards out from the limbs and stood over Kouga's body before grabbing his hair and dragging him to lay on a pile of dead bodies.

"You will die slowly and painfully, surrounded by those whom you were suppose to protect. And don't worry, the Miko will be joining you soon" he laughed as he grabbed Ginta's and Hakkaku's lifeless bodies and threw them on top of Kouga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Ok listen, I understand I'm getting way off of my original story, but since I wish to finish off my whole Inu yasha story, this is the way it goes. Do you get what I mean? I want to get my whole story out in one shot instead of using sequals. So, I guess this story will go on for longer than I originally thought. I thought this story would have been over with last chapters, but I keep getting ideas... I can't help it. By the way, when Kagome says to Inu yasha that he chose Kikyo, I was referring to the part in the series where he was going to tell Kagome not to come back because he decided he loved Kikyo. Also, I know Ginta and Hakkaku are the only 2 survivors of the wolf tribe, but in this, I made it to where they kind of recruted more since then... I donno, I just wanted the scene of all the bodies... shut up, its my fic.

Arianna


	30. The Datenshi

Love and Insanity 

A/N: Sorry! I would have updated allot allot sooner, but I couldn't because I don't have my computer, its at the shop. Anyways, guess what! I'M MOVING TO JAPAN! That's right! MOVING TO JAPAN! I'm moving in with this friend of my mom's. I'll be leaving in june, and guess what else? This guy apparently is well connected and he asked me to give him some of my fan fiction stories and to write my own anime soon. He said he's going to show them to people he knows in the anime business, so they are going to see if they want to use me as a Japanese anime writer.

Really big opportunity. I hope you guys will watch my anime if they decide they want to use me. I'll give more details when I'm in Japan. But I'm not leaving until like May or June (hopefully). Anyway Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 28

The Datenshi

Sango sat there on her bed, her eyes bulging wide open, and her jaw to the floor. "She kissed him!"

"Yeah" Miroku replied, "Inu yasha didn't seem very happy about it"

She let out a huge sigh. "Of course not! He wouldn't understand! I can't believe he could get mad at her at a time like this, I mean, its not like he hasn't done the same to her… he ran to Kikyo so many times! And we all know that Inu yasha was in love with Kikyo, and we know that Kagome never loved Kouga"

"I would have to agree with you, but Inu yasha seems to think that she did. But it will all be over soon. Hopefully Inu yasha will come to his senses and realize the bigger picture here… Kagome is in danger"

"He's going to find you Kagome'…. Who do you think Kouga was talking about?"

"He must have been referring to his attacker. We have no idea who or what this thing is. For it to sneak up on Kouga and rip him apart so easily, we are dealing with something of incredible speed, and unimaginable power."

"You don't think it was-"

"No… not even Naraku could have done this… it wasn't his style anyway. And if Naraku was still alive, I would know" Miroku said as he held his hand up which was still covered by a purple cloth and prayer beads.

"Why do you still wear that thing?" she half laughed.

"I donno… I guess I feel strange without it now" he said as he stared down at his fingers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The pale blue skinned creature flew through the night sky, completely unseen, but not unnoticed. Creatures below him ran in fear, sensing his evil presence nearby. His large black wings blended into the darkness of night, the barely existent moon offered very little moonlight. He flew past the tall green trees and landed gracefully on the soft green grass, which surrounded a beautiful lake.

He approached the lake's edge and looked at his reflection in the water for a moment. The stars reflected off the lake's clear black surface. He stared into his black eyes for a moment.

"I have two shards now mother, and I know where the rest of the jewel is. The wolf demon's mind showed me the miko and the half demon"

Suddenly the image of his reflection changed before his eyes. A beautiful woman with pale skin, long black hair, and eyes the color of blood appeared on the water's still surface.

"Very good Ao Tokoyami" She turned her head away from the image, her long wing showed slightly as she whispered, "leave me, Kikyo" and turned back to her son.

"I would have told you myself about Kagome and Inu yasha, but… you know what Ma said, I am forbidden to give you such information."

"Yeah… whatever, this is easy" Ao Tokoyami replied, "I was just leaving to go retrieve the other piece of the sacred jewel-"

"No" Tenshi said firmly.

"No? Why not?"

"No… you should wait. It's a new moon tomorrow night, my son. Inu yasha will be human then."

"That's nonsense! I do not have to worry about a mere half demon! I can take him with ease." Ao Tokoyami raised his voice.

"He is half demon, as are you!"

"Yes, but I have no human blood in my body"

"You are the one who needs to learn patience, son. The honyou is more powerful than you think. These humans are not like normal humans. They kill demons and evil every day. The half-breed's sword is very powerful, the monk and the demon slayer are human, but still are very powerful themselves. You know what will happen when you die, because you are part Datenshi, right?"

"Yes I know mother, you've told me millions of times, my spirit wont go back to hell, it will completely disappear."

"That's right. You are very powerful Ao, but I do not wish for your demise"

"Don't be over dramatic mother. Datenshi are immortal"

"Datenshi are immortal because we are angels of hell, my son. You have been cast out of hell. Ma knew right when you were born that you were not his son. The other Datenshi say you are not worthy because you are part demon, of the earth world. That is why you are there now, to prove yourself to them, and prove that you are one of us!"

"I know why I am here…" he turned away from his mother as a look of anger smeared over his features.

"Don't forget that you are part demon. It is who you are. Here, in Hell, you cannot die. In the earth world, however, you are much stronger than them, but it is possible for you to die."

Ao Tokoyami growled in frustration as he scraped the water with his claws, the image grew distorted as it splashed about until it was completely gone. He loved his mother, but she was a real bitch sometimes. She just didn't understand what it was like to be an outcast.

Tenshi, his mother, was an angel of hell. Ma was the one who pretty much ran things down there. His mother was Ma's wife. Because Tenshi was Ma's wife, Tenshi had privileges the other Datenshi did not. For one, she had her own name, Tenshi. She was also allowed to name her child. Not only that, but she could roam the earth if she wished, something she had liked to do every once in a while. She was like a queen, and he… he was an outcast prince.

Tenshi visited earth when she wished… she found an attractive demon she liked, mated with the demon, and then killed it. He felt nothing at the thought that his mother killed his father. He didn't really like being a demon anyway. Demons were weak compared to the Datenshi.

When his mother gave birth to him, Ma knew right away that he was half demon. Ma was outraged, but Tenshi is very good at persuasion and distraction. Tenshi convinced Ma to let him stay, but as the he grew, the other Datenshi didn't agree with Ma's decision. Ma eventually gave in to the constant demands of the other Datenshi.

"I will prove myself. I will get the sacred jewel shard and I will use it to go home. I can't believe how easy this will be…" he whispered aloud to himself.

"Think again, asshole"

Ao Tokoyami didn't even need to turn around to know who was standing behind him now. He just knew who it was. "Ahhh, you must be Inu yasha" he said as he turned around to face the half demon with his sword out, ready to fight.

"That's right… Ao Tokoyami"

"It makes no difference that you now know who I am or why I am here… you wont be alive for much longer"

"Keh, whatever."

Ao Tokoyami raised his brow and a slight grin crept up his cheek. "You are a cocky one, aren't you? No, you're not scared at all… that's interesting. The wolf felt my evil, and my power-"

"I'm not like him. I can feel your evil, and I've felt it before! The one in the water, your mother… Tenshi, she was the one who took Kikyo"

"Yes… I remember Kikyo now. My mother's personal servant. And you're friend Kagome is her reincarnation. I want to hear more about this Kagome, the one with the sacred jewel"

"You leave her out of this" Inu yasha growled.

"This Kagome must be beautiful. After all… why would any demon wish to be with a human?"

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inu yasha charged just as Ao Tokoyami finished his sentence.

"Foolish half breed" Ao Tokoyami sighed.

The attack seemed to hit him dead on as rock and dust surrounded where he was just standing. Inu yasha smirked, "I got him"

"No… you didn't"

Inu yasha's eyes widened, and before he could even turn around to the voice, he felt something hard hit his back. He crashed down hard and hit a huge bolder, which smashed into pieces on impact. He struggled to get up as Ao Tokoyami walked slowly up to him. Inu yasha inhaled deeply as he got back to his feet.

"Bastard"

Ao Tokoyami merely smirked again and suddenly, within a blink of an eye, he was only inches away from Inu yasha. He plunged his claws into Inu yasha's stomach. Inu yasha screamed in pain as he dropped his sword to the ground. He growled and kicked him hard in the stomach, causing Ao Tokoyami to fly back. Before he could hit the ground, his wings spread out and carried him into the air.

Inu yasha coughed up drops of blood onto his hand before he picked up his sword then looked back to Ao Tokoyami as if he wasn't hurt at all.

Ao laughed as his feet tapped to the ground and his wings receded into his back. He held out his hand and Inu yasha felt himself rise off of the floor, and presser in his throat. He couldn't breath. He gagged, trying to get some air, but it didn't help.

Suddenly, as Ao Tokoyami griped his fingers together, Inu yasha screamed in agony, feeling pain creep up his body as it began to bend in odd ways and crack. He felt 4 of his ribs break, his right elbow bent completely the other way and the bone shattered, and his leg cracked as well.

"Look at you Inu yasha, you are so pathetic. Before I kill you, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the mangy wolf before I killed him. I'll make sure that the miko will die a slow and painful death."

Inu yasha's eyes flashed into rage-crazed eyes. His face was turning pink as he tried hard to move his body. It didn't take long for the rage to consume him. He screamed out madly as he plunged his sword into the blue creature's stomach. When Ao Tokoyami cried out in pain, it was like nothing Inu yasha had ever heard before… it was not of this world. His ears flattened to the back of his head, the sound threatening to burst his eardrums.

Inu yasha dropped to the floor, wincing in pain. Blood fell rapidly from his lips as he stabbed the floor and weakly pushed himself back to his feet with his unbroken arm. By the time he looked back up he saw lots of blue blood, but Ao Tokoyami had disappeared.

"Keh… What a… wimp" he breathed weakly.

He looked behind him. He could see the well from a distance. He began to limp back toward the village to warn Sango and Miroku. Just as he was passing the well, he felt himself lift in the air suddenly and smash hard back down into the floor.

"Shit!" Inu yasha cursed as he tried to pick himself off the ground. He felt so weak from the fight; it was proving to be difficult.

"I am not so easily defeated Inu yasha," he said as he walked up to Inu yasha and pushed his face into the dirt with his bare pale blue foot. He laughed as he kicked Inu yasha in his broken ribs so hard it cause him to smash into the wooden wall of the well. The wood shattered and he fell into the Bone Eater's Well.

Ao Tokoyami gave a curious look, as purple light somewhat emitted from the well and then disappeared. He walked up to the smashed in lip of the well and looked down. Inu yasha was gone.

"What… what is this magic?"

He jumped down into the well and landed on the soft brown dirt. "Where could he have gone?" he wondered aloud. He searched the well and found nothing. He flew out and investigated it for a while. He felt something from this well, but he wasn't sure what it was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Beep Beep Beep Beep

SMACK

Kagome hit her alarm as she roller over. Why the hell did she even bother to turn her alarm clock on… for the first time, she didn't want to go to school when she got home. She needed time to herself to think things over. Was it wrong for her to feel it was ok to kiss Kouga right in front of Inu yasha? After all, it was Kouga's deathbed; she only wanted to be there for him.

Inu yasha looked really angry… and sad. "But it really does serve him right! I mean, he kissed Kikyo, and that was TOTALLY different!" she shouted aloud to herself.

"Kagome! Breakfast!" her mother called from the kitchen.

Kagome got up as she continued to mumble things about Kouga and kissing and death and who should really be angry and all sorts of different ramblings as she changed her clothes and brushed her hair. She sighed as she grabbed the handle of the door and calmed herself before walking to the kitchen.

"Good morning Kagome, did you sleep well?" her mother asked

"Yeah" she said as she sat down, not really paying attention as she poked at her breakfast. She didn't really feel like eating. The thought of the blood and body part and Kouga with his legs ripped off… she didn't know how long it would be before she could eat.

"Kagome, are you ok"

Kagome looked up from her food at the mention of her name from her Grandpa's voice. She put on a fake smile, "I'm fine Gramps."

"Are you going to school today?" he mother asked.

She looked to her mother and shook her head, "No, not today…" she said as she stood up.

"Will you excuse me, I'm not hungry," she said as she walked began to pick up her dishes.

"Don't worry about those Kagome, I'll get them" her mother said as she smiled and walked outside.

Her mother picked up her dishes and began to wash them. Gramps and Souta looked suspiciously after Kagome. "What do you think happened?" Gramps asked Souta.

"I donno, but I walked by as she was getting ready and she was rambling about some guy named Kouga and kissing and death or something… I think her and Inu yasha are fighting"

Gramps raised his brow before she relaxed and sighed. "Kids these days"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sighed as she walked up to the god tree and stared at the spot where she knew Inu yasha had once been pinned to the tree. Her life had turned into a fairy tale, but it wasn't going right… like a fairy tale doomed for a horrible ending.

Whenever things got slightly better, they got worse almost right away. She loved Inu yasha, she really did, but sometimes he was such an idiot! The cold wind blew softly through her hair, chilling her. She covered herself with her sweatshirt a bit more and walked to the well. Sometimes she went in there to think. She opened the door and walked inside. She walked up to the well and rested her hands against the lip of the well.

As soon as she did this, she heard a moan from the bottom of the well. She couldn't really see anything but darkness, but she did recognize the voice.

"Inu yasha?" she called out.

"Ka… Kagome"

Kagome's eyes widened in worry, he sounded like he was hurt. She threw her leg over the well and climbed down the ladder. "Inu yasha?" she asked once she reached the bottom step.

He moaned again as she shook him slightly. "Kagome"

"Come on, Let's get you in bed" she said as she pulled his arm as much as she could. He used all the strength he had left to get up and try to climb up the ladder with Kagome helping him up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Well, that's all, folks! It's strange how I am putting Tenshi back into the picture huh? Well, I always wanted to and this is a way for me to have what ever ending I want not… I could decide it to be a really bad ending… or good… whatever… lalalala… Don't worry, no matter what, the story will still be worth reading lol. I FINALLY GOT FANART! It's for Demonic Demons though, my friend will draw LAI fanart too, soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Don't forget to review!


	31. Investigating the Well

Love and Insanity 

A/N: Ok, I kinda forgot about my stories in the middle of this unexpected surprises of life. It really sucks, you know, right when you think things are getting better, somebody else dies and just... turns your world ehh? I guess that's why my stories are this way. Well, this time it was my cousin... it didn't really hit me till I saw my cousin Kerry crying over her sister's dead body as it was being burried. And ohhh MAN... i went to visit my grandpa and grandma while I was at the graveyard place... they were in a crypt. The smell of the dead corpses was sooooo strong as I saw mites along my grandparents gravestones. Couldn't eat for a couple days after that. Anywayz, enough of my rambling, It's story time.

R.I.P Lisa Farkas

Chapter 29

Investigating the Well

Kagome put Inu yasha's clothes in the washing machine as she thought of what Inu yasha had told her before he had passed out again. If what Inu yasha said was true, then why didn't Ao Tokoyami follow him through the well. He should have been able to with the jewel shards he got from Kouga.

"Unless!" she thought to herself outloud.

'Unless he didn't have the jewel shards on him!'

"Kagome! I made some breakfast for Inu yasha and yourself!" she heard her mother's voice interrupt her thoughts.  
"Thanks mom!"

She turned on the water after putting the soap in and shut the machine door. After she had grabbed the food, she went back up the stairs and crept open her door. Inu yasha laid sound asleep, sprawled out on her bed. She tip toed up to the desk next to her bed and set his food down. Just as she was turning around to leave...

"Kagome"

"Yes?" she turned around to face him.

"I...nothing"

"Oh... ok then" she walked forward only two steps before his voice stopped her once again.

"Wait"

This time, she didn't turn around.

"Ummmm, I was..." he sighed, "I was just wondering why he wasn't able to come to this side, like the centipede demon."

"Yeah," she turned around, "He couldn't have had the jewel shards on him... or he would have made it to this side, right?"

"That bastard, if he attacks the village, they'll all die!"

"I'll go and warn them"

Inu yasha gave Kagome a serious look, "The fuck you will! He's looking for YOU Kagome, he's probably still outside the well, or close to it."

"He probably waited till now to go to the village... what should we do, I mean, you can't even get up, let alone fight him, and you turn human tonight! We can't just let them be massacred like Kouga's tribe!"

"I don't think that will happen, I'm sure Sango and Miroku felt his evil presence last night, hopefully. Sango and Miroku are smart, they'll think of something..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did we miss anybody?" Sango yelled as she ran around the village.

"I don't think so..." Miroku yelled back as he ran back to the people who were already walking up the path to go to the western village until the evil aura left. The villagers could prove useful to there broken down town which is being rebuilt. Miroku climbed on Kirara's back and they took off into the air, following slightly behind Kaede who was leading the people on her horse.

They were only about a quarter mile away before some trouble stirred up below. Kirara flew down and flew down next to the trouble. A woman was crying, demanding to go back to the village.

"We can go back for any belongings after things cool down..." Sango said.

"You don't understand," the woman cried, "My youngest son, he's not here... He was right next to me!" she cried.

Miroku sighed.

"I'll go and get him, Keep walking the path, I wont be long."

Sango looked at Miroku and nodded as she hopped off Kirara with Shippou in her hands.

"Be quick Miroku, who ever killed the wolf tribe is very close"

"I know" he said as he flew off back into the direction of Kaede's village. It didn't take long to get to the village with Kirara's speed. Once they arrived, the cat demon flew low and tapped onto the ground.

Miroku ran into the cabins, calling out over and over, "Little boy! Where are you"  
Before long, he got to a cabin where he could hear crying.

"It's ok, I'll take you to your mother" he called out, still unable to see the boy. The weeps took him to a little broom closet. He opened the door and saw the little boy, the same brown hair and brown eyes as his mother.

"Hey there, it's ok now, I'll take you to your mother" Miroku said, holding out his hand.

"My (sniff sniff) mommy?"

"Yes, C'mon, we really have to leave now"  
The boy took his hand and he swung him up and held him in his arms as he ran to Kirara. He could feel the presence getting closer as he set the boy down on Kirara's back. "It's coming," he whispered, "quick Kirara, we can't let it see us!"

"Too late"  
Miroku held his breath as he turned around.

"Hello Miroku"  
Miroku was struck with sudden suprize at the sounds of his name comming from this unholy man. He felt such a strong evil coming from this man, he could see the black aura surrounding his pale blue body.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh well, that really is irrelevant. What matters is I'm willing to let you and this boy live, if you tell me where I can find the Miko known as Kagome"

"What do you want with Kagome!" Miroku asked in a strong warning voice.

"That doesn't matter either"

"Ok then... I don't know where she is..."

"Your lying"

"Even If I knew where she was, I wouldn't tell you"

"Oh really" Ao Tokoyami replied. "Not even if I..." he paused for a brief moment and suddenly it was like he had just disappeared, "Threatened this child's life?"

Miroku snapped around and couldn't believe it. The man had the little boy in his arms, and he didn't even see it. The boy was sobbing terrified. Kirara growled deeply and tried to pounce on him, but he was to fast.

"Put him down!" Miroku yelled.

"Give me the information I want!"

"PUT THE BOY DOWN! If you want to feel tough, take a man, not a child!"

Ao Tokoyami smirked and threw the boy down. The boy scurried to his feet and ran into Miroku's arms. Miroku picked him up and set him on Kirara's back once again. "Kirara... leave, take the boy." Kirara looked worriedly at Miroku as he backed away. "Don't worry Kirara, I'll be fine." She nodded before she turned around and flew away, the boy laying on her back as he gripped her fur.

Miroku turned back to the blue creature and stared right into his black eyes. "Thank you"

He only smirked back,"You surprise me, Monk"  
"Why is that?"

"I can sense no fear in you, and yet, you are completely human, I respect that Monk."

Miroku didn't say anything back to him.

"I met up with your friend Inu yasha, he's an arrogant little mutt, isn't he?"

"What did you do to Inu yasha!" Miroku demanded to know.

"Well, I didn't have a chance to kill him... he disappeared into that strange well. Tell me, how do I work the magic!"

Miroku's eyes widened when he heard the creature mention the well that led into Kagome's world. "I don't know..."

He raised his brow, "Where does it lead?"

"I... I'm not really sure... honestly"

Ao Tokoyami approached Miroku with suspicious eyes. His face leaned in really close as he looked straight into Miroku's brown eyes with his deep black eyes which had no trace of white. It almost looked as if he had no eyes.

"Very well then, I will let you live, for now... but be warned. I will not be so gracious the next time we meet." Ao said as he turned around and darted straight for the air and flew out of sight.

Miroku let out a huge sigh of relief as he looked after Ao Tokoyami in the blue sky. He thought for sure he was a goner. He couldn't understand... if this man was so evil, why did he let the boy go? Why didn't the creature kill Miroku when he had the chance?  
Miroku shook these thoughts and remembered how far the villagers have probably gotten by now. He took off into a run in the direction of the villagers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What is the secret of the well?" Ao Tokoyami wondered. He was positive his mother knew, but he didn't want to have to ask his mother. The Monk didn't seem to know how to get on the other side... after all, the villagers were fleeing. If they knew the secret, why wouldn't they just go on the other side of the well to flee? It didn't add up. He was sure of it now... Kagome was on he other side of that well. But why can Inu yasha go to the other side of the well, and not him. Maybe he needed to have human inside of him... but then, why couldn't the villagers flee into the well?  
The more he thought about it, the more he was lead round and round by questions.

He flew into a large cave and landed swiftly on the ground, and walked over to the back of the cave. The cave grew so dark in this area, no light showed at all. It didn't matter though, he didn't need the light, he could see perfectly in the dark. He pushed aside some rocks and pebbles that covers a small ball of light, like a small shield. It floated above his hand as he looked into its light.

"Amakudari akeru" he said as he raised his other hand over it. The light instantly was burnt out and the shield shattered as 2 small jewel shards dropped into the palm of his hand. He didn't like to hold them on him, he only wanted the shards to go home, he had no other use for them, he didn't need their power. He kept a shield over it where nobody could sense its magic. It really was a pain, all the nasty little demons the stupid things attracted. Not that he didn't enjoy killing them, it got old after a while though.

He stared deeply into the jewel shards and sighed as he stuffed them back into their place, covering it with the shield and the rocks once again. It was time to investigate, he will only ask his mother as a last resort, he must be able to find this way by himself, to prove he was worth it. "I will find you Kagome... and I will kill you" he said as he flew off once again in the direction of the well to go investigate some more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inu yasha sat up slightly and his face was momentarily struck pain. His black hair curtained around his face so Kagome couldn't see. "I hate being human" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing..."

There was a brief silence which was interrupted by Inu yasha's stomach growling. Kagome laughed.

"I'm hungry"

"My mother is making dinner, it should be ready soon"

Inu yasha sighed as he leaned his head back against the bed frame. There was another silence, Kagome simply continued on her homework while Inu yasha sat there in silence. He stared at her while she worked, noticing how she bites her lip as she concentrates. His mind drifted back to the night when Kouga died. The night those lips touched Kouga's... it was enough to make him sick. He didn't feel much remorse for Kouga, after all, he never liked him anyway. Just because he was dying, it didn't make it right that Kagome kissed him...

"You know, it's not polite to stare"

Inu yasha turned away at once and faced the wall. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and was about to go back to her work.

"Why did you kiss him?" he asked coldly.

Kagome sighed, "Not this again, I already told you, I felt horrible! It just kinda happened! He was dying!"

"So you just go around kissing everyone whose about to die?"

"Inu yasha! Your'e being ridiculous!"

"Am I? Your MY woman Kagome! Just because he was dying, it doesn't make it right!"

"Ok then, Your'e right! But at least I kissed him out of pity. I don't feel anything for Kouga, I love YOU Inu yasha! Besides, this is just a bunch of crap and you know it! You kissed Kikyou... now you know how it feels"

"Is that why you did it? To get back at me for kissing Kikyou? I thought this was behind us!"

"Oh don't act like you don't think about her anymore! I can see it in your eyes! I can tell when you are thinking about her!"

"HEY DON'T TRY AND POINT THIS AT ME!"

"Why the hell not? I still love you, even after you chose her, I stayed with you! And I just try to make someone die a little happier and YOU jump down my back!"

Inu yasha went to open his mouth but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Kagome replied.

The door crept open, "Mom told me to bring dinner to you guys" Souta said as he handed them their plates of food.

"Well, carry on!" Souta said as he left the room, giggling.

"Kagome-"

"Listen Inu yasha. I really am sorry that I hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do. But what is done is done. And you can decide, if you still want to be with me"

Inu yasha was stunned that she would say that. At first, he couldn't find the right words, but finally they came to him. "Kagome, I never said I didn't want to be with you. I could never say that. Your'e my woman, my mate... I just, I cant stand the thought of sharing you with anyone else. You belong with me, and only me!"

"Oh Inu yasha, My heart belongs to only you..." she said and as if ending everything to do with the fight, she closed the space between them and kissed him deeply. Inu yasha lifted his arms and pulled her down, at the same time injuring himself as he winced. Kagome sat up beside him and grabbed his food, and once he relaxed again on his bed, she fed it to him as he smiled at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Ok yeah, it's short, but I wrote this in about 2 days lol, I really wanted to give you guys something, and I promise to try and keep updating as fast as I can, Today I'll be working on Demonic Demons now, which means it will probably be updated by tomorrow or the next day, if any of you read that story. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this, I promis the next one will be VERY interesting... I've got some major plans... this didn't have any death or blood, but i'll make up for that in the next chaptet.

Ja Mata!

Arianna


	32. Down the Well

Love and Insanity 

A/N: Well, so check this out, i went to Hawaii with my ex, I had lots of fun. I hope you guys are having a fun summer? As for me, I'm homeschooled, its just like any other season lol. So yeah, my trip to japan... the plans keep changing by the second... we've already paid $500 to get me into a foriegn exchange program and they say i may leave by august. My mom thinks we should wait till i get a school in Tokyo, or just to wait and get into the program to be an english teacher there, but that doesnt start for a while. I don't know what i think yet, but I guess that doesn't matter to you guys, you just want the story! I shall keep you no longer from what you crave! Let the show go on!

Chapter 30

Down the well

It had almost been a full week since Ao Tokoyami hung around that well. He knew the answer was close... he just couldn't figure it out. He would be damned if he was going to ask his mother about it. He needed to figure this out on his own. What could the miko and the half-breed have that he didn't have to get though that well? His mind kept turning him to the fact that they both had human in them. He growled in frustration and punched another wall of the well, sending it crushing and flying away.

"Ao, the answer you seek is so simple, it's in your very position..." he could hear his mother's voice in his head. He only had to think upon it for a moment before it dawned on him. His black eyes widened in realization, "The sacred jewel shards! Why didn't I"

"Shhhh Ao, speak no more... They are watching, and are unaware of my assisting you," Tenshi said in a soft whisper before the presence completely left his mind.  
Ao Tokoyami immediately straightened up and frowned. He couldn't believe he didn't think of something so simple before hand. He needed to start being more aware of his surroundings. He couldn't count on his mother's help, it could get them both in allot of trouble.

He shook these thoughts and smirked, there wasn't much more to it anyway. Now he just needed to get the jewel shards, and figure out how to find the Miko once he got on the other side. With this in his mind, he quickly flew off to his cave to grab the jewels. It didn't take him long to grab the jewels and return to the well. The whole trip probably only took him a minute, he was just so fast. He couldn't help himself, he was excited to find out what was on the other side of that well. His mother never told him, he never knew there was such a place of mystery on earth. He wondered if it led him to some magical place... or, as he feared, a holy place. He knew it probably wasn't though, his mother would have mentioned such things.

He put the jewel shards in a pouch in his cloth wrapped around his waist. He approached the well, his toes hanging off the edge where one of the well walls had been ripped away, and looked down. He sighed before he jumped down, noticing he didn't just tap to the ground right away. He saw brilliant lights of blues, purples and white, like he was falling down an array of lights. Then he tapped to the ground.

Right then, it was as if the world itself gave a cold gasp at the creatures' evil presence. The clouds floated over the shinning sun, causing darkness for a brief moment, followed by a fierce whip of wind. But it only lasted for that brief moment, like acknowledging him. He flew out of the well and out the doors, his wings carrying him in the air as he flew above the trees. He saw children out, walking about with their parents, totally oblivious to his presence. His movements were so fast, no one could see him long enough to get even a glimpse. He immediately set out in search of Inu yasha and the Miko. "I will not rest until I find them and kill them"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango threw water on the last bit of the field. Since her villagers had come here, the palace got finished much faster. The homes were almost done, and the crop fields were starting to bloom. The Lord of this town was so happy about hearing the palace would be done today, that he declared a big feast for the two villages. She smiled at Miroku, who had just finished working on the palace and was wiping the sweat off his brow. He gave her a weak kind of smile as he walked passed her and into the hut that Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were staying in while they stayed here. Sango put away her gardening tools and joined him. This week had been hard work; it was time for a day off. She started to run, eager to get to Miroku, when she suddenly heard an old woman calling to her.

"You! Demon slayer"

Sango stopped and turned to the hut next to the one she was staying in. "How did you know-"

"Come closer to me..." the old grey woman interrupted her. She didn't even think about it as she looked into the woman's grey eyes and sat right down next to her. She started saying strange words she had never heard before and throwing things into a bowl of liquid in front of her. "I see darkness in your future my child. Pain, and suffering, death follows you like a shadow, I can see it" The words of this woman began to make Sango feel uncomfortable. Those words almost made her choke. "How can you say such horrible things!" Sango said in anger as she stood up.

"You are angry... I don't mean to irritate you. I only wish to help." You see, I see another death in your future. I see four others with you, and a cat. I see you on a long journey. You have been traveling some time, haven't you? "

Sango nodded her head as she sat back down, listening intently. "One of these companions will die... and their death is sooner than you think"

Sango's eyes widened, "Who? Who will die? When?" she asked eagerly.

"That, I'm afraid none of us can foresee, not even the greatest of oracles. Keep in mind, visions are only possibilities, but do not doubt them, for they will grab you by the heart and tear you apart. Heed what I have told you stranger, and protect yourself and your baby... hard times still await you. Your journey isn't over yet" Once she finished telling Sango all of this, she began humming and speaking in tongues that Sango couldn't understand again. This clearly pointing out that the conversation was over since Sango kept trying to get her to explain a bit better, and got no answer.

She sighed as she walked back over to the hut. If visions are only possibilities, she almost wished that she hadn't heard what the oracle had told her. 'I guess it's good that I know, I can warn the others...' she thought to herself as she walked into the hut.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Inu yasha, don't push yourself to hard, you're still injured a bit..." said Kagome as she went through her back yard door and saw Inu yasha with his Tensusiega out, swinging it around. "Stop worrying Kagome, It doesn't hurt nearly as bad, and my skin is patching up... We'll be able to leave in a couple days"

"Oh really now?" Kagome said as she rested her wrists on her hips and tapped her foot. "And how do you expect to NOT get your butt kicked this time? HUH! Got any bright ideas?" she snapped back. He backed away a bit frightened at the vien popping out of her forehead.

"What else are we suppose to do? If we stay here... he's going to figure out how to get in this world eventually. Who knows what kind of suffering he will inflict to these people to find us... he might not even leave! If he gets those jewel shards, he might destroy everything here"

"Well then..." Kagome calmed herself, "I guess we'll have to think of something"

"Yeah... right"

The conversation ceased at that point for a while. There was a nice cool breeze coming though the shinning sun. "Come on Inu yasha, lets go eat breakfast" said Kagome as she walked back inside the house. Inu yasha sheathed his Tensusiega as he followed her into the house. Once they were all finished eating breakfast, Kagome gathered the dishes and put them into the sink and began to wash them.

"Kagome, I'm going out to take Gramps to the doctor and get some groceries. I wont be home for a couple hours"

"Kay mom, see you"

As Kagome was washing dishes, her mind began to wonder. Her little brother Souta came from the living room and opened the refrigerator door, grabbing a carton of milk. He didn't say anything until he had poured his milk and put the carton away.

"Kagome"

"Yes Souta"

"How did Inu yasha get so hurt"

She paused, "Fighting"

"Did he win?"

Kagome gave a nervous laugh and turned back to the plate she was washing. "It's not over yet..." was all she said. As soon as those words left her mouth, she felt something horrible burst inside her. She gasped as she dropped the dish she had been washing and it shattered on the hard floor. Something wasn't right in the world, the feeling of evil almost suffocated her. She knew this feeling, she had felt it once before, when Tenshi came for Kikyou.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" asked Souta worriedly.

"I..." she breathed heavily, "I've got to go get Inu yasha" she ran through the broken glass with her bare feet. She didn't even feel the pain of the glass piercing through her feet, the presence of evil was all she could seem to feel at that moment. She ran up the stairs and heard her door slam shut as she approached the top. It was Inu yasha coming from her room.

"Inu yasha! Something is coming!" she said as she fell to her knees, just feeling the pain in her feet.

"I know, it's him... Kagome, what did you do to your feet?" he asked as he kneeled down and set her feet in his lap, seeing all the blood and bits of glass.

"It's nothing. I just dropped a plate, that's all. It's not important! What are we going to do! You can't fight him now! OUCH!" she gripped his robes as he pulled a large chunk of glass from her foot.

"Sorry," he said, "You don't need to worry, he just caught me off guard that's all. Besides... if I don't go to him, who knows what he'll do, or who he'll kill!" he explained, pulling out bits of glass from her feet. He carried her to the bathtub and sat her on the edge of it as he started running warm water over her feet. "Ok, that will do. I have to go"

"No Inu yasha! You can't! You're not well enough, he'll kill you"

"I'm the only one who can protect the people of this world right now... he could be killing people right now"

"I'll come with you then"

"NO!" he shouted at her, gripping her arms, "I'm not going to let you die"

"Just let me help! We fight together all the time! We killed Naraku together incase you don't remember"

"You don't understand. He's not like anyone we have ever faced before. His power makes Naraku seem like a teddy bear"

She giggled, despite the situation... she never thought she would here Naraku and teddy bear in the same sentence.  
"I'm serious Kagome... He's not of this world. He's not really demon, and he's definitely not human, he's something else. And he's after you, and the jewel shards... I won't let him hurt you, and we can't let him get those jewel shards! Who knows what the Datenshi plans for it's use"

There was a pause while she stared into his eyes with her watery orbs. "I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something really bad is going to happen"

He silenced her with a kiss, and she melted into it. He broke off the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine... Go back into the well, wait for me " he said before he let her go and ran out the door. She sat there for a moment, her eyes looking to the door he had run out of. She felt anger inside her, "Inu yasha... you fool! Always has to do everything himself! Can't he ever let me help?" she shouted angrily. She sighed as she grabbed the sacred jewel shards and began to pack her back pack. She couldn't shake the horrible tremble in her stomach. It just seemed to bother her more as she packed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What a strange world, I see no demons, and I sense no true evil. What is this place?" Ao Tokoyami thought to himself as he flew above the buildings. He was flying to high for anyone to notice. He tapped down onto the soft grass behind a building. His wings receded behind his back and be started to walk the streets of Tokyo.

He got very strange looks from people. Some of them looked worried, others laughed. These people, they couldn't sense his evil, they didn't have a clue. This must have been some sort of dream world, where demons no longer exists, and the world lives in peace. "How disgusting" he thought.

Never the less, he had no idea where Kagome was. He still couldn't sense Inu yasha's presence anywhere, and he couldn't feel Kagome's presence. He wasn't able to sense the jewel either. When he tracked it down to Kouga, it was a tip he had gotten. His features turned angry as he approached the first person he saw, an old man, walking along side a young woman. He walked right up to the old man and lifted him up by his collar. The poor old man trembled, while the woman freaked out, "Let go of my father!" she said as she tried to pull him off.

"Where is the Miko!" he demanded.

"The.. the what?" the old man asked.

"KAGOME! WHERE IS SHE"

"Please, sir, I don't know what your talking about. Please! Don't hurt me"

People were beginning to crowed around. He looked around and dropped the old man on the ground. Many whispers were heard as he walked right passed them all and continued on his search. He could hear some of the whispering voices faintly. "What was that all about? What's with that weird costume! It's not Halloween"

He ignored them as he walked by. They weren't worth the trouble, they were weak. So clueless... "How am I suppose to find her?" He continued to walk down the sidewalk. There was a huge building that many people were in. There were so many, he figured maybe he would find Kagome in there too, so he went to check it out. As he walked into this place, he saw many different rooms with clothing and jewelry and all sorts of treasure.

"Excuse me"

He turned around to see 3 young women looking at him in awe. "We just wanted to tell you how cool your costume is! Well that, and also my friend here thinks your cute" said the girl with the really short straight hair. The one in the middle blushed and they all went into a fit of giggles. He cracked a devilish grin as he grabbed all three of their hands and bent down to kiss each one. "My name is Ao Tokoyami, it's a pleasure to meet you all" he said as he then let go of their hands. They all blushed deeply, turning away and giggling.

"Well, my name is Yuri, this is Ayumi, and this is Eri. So yeah, are you going to a costume party or something"

"Ummm, I'm sorry, costume party is not a term I'm familiar with"

"Hehehe... that's a good one. That's great that you dress up for kicks. So want to go to the movies with us"

"My apologies... but I'm actually looking for someone. Perhaps you can help me out. Do you know a young lady by the name of Kagome"

"Kagome? Yeah we know her, she's like our best friend!" Eri exclaimed.

"So how do you know her? " Yuri asked.

"Oh we go way back. She has something of mine, and I really need to get it back"

"Really. Well she doesn't live that far away. Just go back down the street, make a left and then its the next right. You'll see a huge tree, and that's the place" said Ayumi.  
He thought to himself, remembering he was just there not to long ago. 'So she lives by that well.

"Thank you ladies, you have no idea how much you've helped me out" he grinned somewhat wickedly as he turned and left.

"Ja mata!" Eri sighed dreamily after him.

"Why is it that Kagome never introduces us to all her hot male friends!" Yuri huffed.

"She just wants to keep them all to herself, how selfish!" Eri crossed her arms.

"Anyway" Yuri began, "Lets go, I still need to get a new bathing suit AND new shoes"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inu yasha sniffed his scent out, and it led him to a huge building. He instantly recognized it at the place Kagome took him to, she called it a mall. He walked into the mall and followed a scent, noticing instantly that his smell was mixed in with another familiar scent, but he couldn't quite place it. He followed it up the escalator, and the scent led him to a very feminine store. As soon as he walked into the store, he recognized the three girls hanging out in the corner of the shop, where the fitting rooms were.

"Hey you!" he said as he approached the girls. One of them who was just about to get into the fitting rooms turned around and they all looked to see who was talking to them.

"Hey I remember you! Your Kagome's boyfriend!" Eri exclaimed.

"Your all dressed up too!" said Ayumi.

"Are you looking for Kagome also?" Yuri asked.

"What do you mean also? Was there someone looking for her?" Inu yasha asked.

"Yeah, he was in a really strange costume. He said that she had something of his and he needed to get it back"  
His eyes widened, "Where did he go!" he asked impatiently as he gripped Yuri's arms and shook her.

"Let me go! You could ask nicely you know!" Yuri yelled as she yanked away from his grip.

He growled, "Tell me where she went"

"I think he's jealous" Eri whispered in Yuri's ear. She nodded knowingly.

"He's going to Kagome's place"

"You told him where she lived"

"Well why not! He seems much nicer than you"  
He was taken aback by this comment, but quickly shook it off. "How long ago did he leave"

"Like 5 minutes ago"

"Shit, that means he's probably already there!" he realized as he took off in the direction of Kagome's house.

"YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY THANK YOU! Sheesh, I don't know what Kagome sees in him. That's the second time I've ever seen him and I already don't like him" Yuri said as she rested her hands on her hips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome zipped up her bag and whipped it over her shoulder. She made her way down the stairs and out the front door. Just as she was getting to the well, she hesitated. That feeling of evil was stronger now. He must be here looking for her. Her eyes widened, "Souta!" She dropped her bag and ran as fast as she could back into the house. She slammed open the door , "SOUTA! SOUTA"

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here" Souta said as he came out of the kitchen.

"Oh thank god, Souta, come on, we have to go"

"Why? Where are we going"

She ran up to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him with her. "We're going to the feudal era"  
"WOW, REALLY? AWESOME!" He said in excitement.

Kagome ran with her little brother in hand to the well. She grabbed her backpack by the well and began helping Souta into the well, until she heard a voice that froze her in place.

"Going back are we? Kagome..."

Her eyes widened, and she slowly turned around to face the creature speaking to her. The moment her eyes met his, it was almost as if his eyes held her paralyzed. She felt a wave of evil completely surround her just by being near him. It was so powerful, so strong. "I've been dying to meet you. I must say, I can't blame the dog demon and the wolf now that I finally see you. Your beauty is only matched by your Miko power... such a great package If I do say so myself" he grinned.

"Kagome... what is that?" Souta asked fearfully, hiding behind her sleeve.

He laughed a cold hearted laugh that chilled her to the very bone, "I'll be the one to kill you"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: That's it, I'm off to finish my demonic demons chapter. I hope this chapter filled your minds with disturbing images of what is still left to come! Will I kill someone off? If I do... who will it be? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON... LOVE... and insanity.  
hahahahaha don't forget to review!

Arianna


	33. To the Feudal Era!

Love and Insanity 

A/N: Hello everybody! Holy shit it has been way way way to fuckin long, don't you think? I bet you people are tired of all my excuses on how busy I am and whatnot. I know I keep promising for sooner updates and yet they only seem to take longer. This one took me like a fuckin year! Well, I must say, there is no good excuse for me to not update in THAT amount of time, soooo ummm I guess you'll have to settle with me saying "my bad" and yet another promise that I will update sooner. Hahahaha ok seriously, I'll do what I can to get the next chapter out sooner. I've been writing my own book soooo yeah. I also finished school a bit ago so that should help me to concentrate more on writing. The only thing is, I am going to Japan on January 7th, it's finally for sure! It's right around the corner so I am trying to get all my stories updated before i leave. I wont be gone to long (only about 3 months) and maybe I'll even be able to update there .

Oh, Also I made a bunch of anime music videos! Two of them are Death Note and 2 of them are a bunch of different anime (including inu yasha). They are really good so go check it out and leave comments! All you need to do is go to youtube and search for diablos42069 then go to one of my videos and then go to my profile (the bets one is "Life's Gonna Suck AMV" You gotta see it, it's funny as hell) .

Anywayz here's chapter 31, Enjoy .

Chapter 31

To the Feudal Era!

Kagome's heart pounded hard in her chest, she could feel every pulse it made. She stood there on the spot, wanting to do something, ANYTHING! But fear held her in her place. She had no bow and arrows at hand for protection. She felt helpless, and she had no means of protecting her brother.

She looked down to her trembling brother who was tightly clinging to her arm. He was scared to death. She wondered for a moment if he could feel the evil coming off of this creature, but it quickly left her thoughts when she felt him tremble once again. 'Inu yasha should be here soon, I hope. We just need to buy some time' she thought to herself. She shook her head, regained her composure, and looked up at Ao Tokoyami with all the courage she could muster. His face was mesmerizing; his eyes were like dark pools of blackness that never ended. It made him appear even more soulless.

"Ok, well here I am, Souta has nothing to do with this." He smirked and walked closer to her, until their bodies were almost touching. He cupped Kagome's face in his large clawed hand.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded to know, trying to look stern as he held her at his mercy.

"You are beautiful; I see why the wolf and the dog like you so much, but I am not after you. I only need your part of the jewel."

"What are you going to do with the jewel?"

"It doesn't concern you, but let me interest you in something that does. If you simply hand over your part of the jewel, I might reconsider letting that boy live." She looked to Souta and bit her lip.

"There are so many things I could do to him. Things you only dream of in nightmares." She stiffened up even more once these words left his lips. For a moment she had flashbacks of the horrible things Naraku had done to her. These things were probably nothing compared to what this guy could do, he wasn't even part of this world. She looked back to Ao Tokoyami with anger filled eyes.

"Fine!

"Souta, take my backpack and go through the well, wait for me on the other side!"

"I'm not going to leave you behind!" Souta shouted back.

"Souta, you need to go now! Don't worry," she continued, her eyes never leaving the creature's black ones, "I'll be there soon."

Souta looked at his sister and decided it wasn't a good idea to argue with her, he knew she had been doing this sort of thing for a long time. He grabbed the backpack and looked back to Kagome. He briefly remembered what happened the last time Kagome told him to go to the feudal era. When she told him to get Inu yasha but he couldn't get through the well. He hesitated before jumping in, "Sister, are you sure?"

"Yes Souta, go!" she yelled back to him, still staring into Ao Tokoyami's eyes. Souta didn't say another word, he rested his leg against the lip of the well for a second, he was almost certain he would hit the ground when he jumped, but he knew he had to try. He looked back to Kagome, who glanced over at him. He gulped, squinted his eyes shut, and jumped. He waited for the impact, his body was tense, but he soon realized he hadn't hit the ground at all. He opened his eyes and saw purple and white lights surround him as he lightly fell through it, like a feather.

Before long, he felt the ground beneath his hands and knees. He waited a few moments before he felt comfortable enough to stand. There were shattered ladder bits barely clinging to the wall. The well seemed to be nearly destroyed on this side. He climbed with great effort to get out of the well. Once he finally got out, he looked at his surroundings.

His mouth opened slightly in awe. This place almost looked familiar to him, and yet, it looked so different from the same place in his time. The grass was long and green, gigantic green trees replaced the space he knew was where his home normally stood. He stood out in the open field, wondering if Kagome would ever come back for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood staring up at the horrible creature, trying to keep strong until Inu yasha came to get her. They had not moved or said anything for many moments after Souta left. Ao Tokoyami still stood there, with Kagome's face cupped in his hand, looking back at her with a sick kind of interest.

"Do you really think that was a good idea?" Ao Tokoyami began, "I mean, how long you suppose it will take for the nearby demons of that world to sense the power of the jewel, and take it from that poor, defenseless boy?"

Kagome's eye's widened, "How... how did you know?"

"Do you think I am a fool? How do you think I got through the well?" he grinned at her with his wicked black eyes. Those eyes that seemed to hold all the anger and pain of hell. She couldn't help but to tremble as he spoke when she looked into those eyes.

"As long as I keep him away from you!" she yelled bravely back at him, despite her trembling body.

"I suppose that is true" he leaned in even closer towards her, she stiffened at the closeness of his body, she could feel his cold breath on her neck, sending chills down her body. "But that won't last long either" he whispered into her ear.

As soon as these words left his mouth, he let his fingers trail down Kagome's neck, and gripped tightly at her throat. She gagged and coughed, trying to pull away, but the more she resisted, the stronger his grip became. Her hands flew to his fingers which curled around her throat as she tried as hard as she could to pry them away. She looked up at him, trying desperately to breath.

The look he gave her seemed almost vacant. He had his mouth open in a slight grin, and he seemed so calm about his actions, almost as if he was doing nothing at all. Kagome struggled even harder, trying to break free of this monster's grip. 'Inu yasha! Inu yasha!' she tried so hard to call out for him, but nothing came from her lips.

She could hear a slight ringing off in the distance, and her vision became blurry. Her struggles became weaker and weaker until her hands dropped from where his hand gripped at her throat. She could feel blood trickle down her neck where the creature's claws dug into her skin, and feel her strength leaving, it was hard just to keep her eyes open.

Suddenly there was a loud crunching noise, his grip became allot softer, and his hands started to slip away. She blinked a few times as her vision came back to her. She inhaled deeply, catching the precious air but still trying to focus on him. Why had he let go of her?

She stared up at him, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was wide open in shock. Her eyes moved slowly from his face, down his chest, and to his stomach, where she could see the tip of a sword covered in blue blood poking through. Her eyes widened as she looked up past him to see Inu yasha right behind him.

"You get your damn hands off of her..." In one quick movement, he twisted his sword and pulled it out of him. Blue blood splattered everywhere as the creature fell to the floor on his hands and knees.

"Inu yasha!!!!" Kagome breathed his name in relief as she ran to his side.

"Kagome, are you ok?"

"I'm alright" she began, "But Souta is on the other side of the well!"

"What?!" Inu yasha had totally forgotten about the brat. Ao Tokoyami began to stir and Inu yasha pushed Kagome behind him, holding his sword out, ready for battle. "Go to Souta, before he get's eaten by a demon or something. Don't worry about me... I'll be fine..."

"Right!" she nodded and started towards the well. She had barely taken a step when out of nowhere; Ao Tokoyami appeared in front of her, "Where do you think you are going?" He yelled angrily. He grabbed her hand and threw her to the other side of the room so hard that she smashed through the wall.

"KAGOME!!!" Inu yasha yelled as he ran to see if she was alright. She lay still with her eyes closed, breathing softly.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you alright? Kagome?!" He shook her gently trying to wake her up, but she was out cold.

Inu yasha's eyes widened in shock, 'I didn't even see him get up! How could he have moved that fast when he is so badly hurt?' Inu yasha thought to himself. "Ahahahahahaha... Inu yasha, you truly are a fool"

Ao Tokoyami's cold laughter shook Inu yasha from his thoughts. His shock stricken face turned instantly to an angry glare. "What are you laughing at asshole?"

"Oh dear, Inu yasha. Did you really think that would kill me?" He stood up straight and looked down at his wound. "I definitely won't bleed to death, and on top of that" he stopped, grinning madly as he took his clawed finger and stuck it right into the wound where Inu yasha had stabbed him, swirling it around. It made Inu yasha sick just watching him do that. "After a wound has been inflicted, I can make it so I can't feel pain there anymore" he laughed.

"Yuck!! That's disgusting!!" Inu yasha said with his tongue sticking out. "You really need to die..."

"That's funny; I was just thinking the same about you..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara sat on the wooden floor inside the cabin as they ate. "I wonder if Inu yasha and Kagome are ok." Sango said a bit worriedly. She couldn't help but think of what that crazy village oracle had said to her. She could still hear her voice in her head 'One of your companions will die...' But who?

"Kagome and Inu yasha have been gone for a while, but they are very resourceful. I'm sure they are fine, so don't worry yourself to much over it. Besides..." he continued as he looked at her with his usual uplifting smile, "You'll upset the baby if you stress out to much"

Sango smiled back at him nervously and then suddenly became very interested in her soup. "Well, I sure wish they would hurry up and get back, I miss Kagome" Shippou whined.

"I bet they will be back very soon. They have to lay low as long as that evil creature is looking for them." Miroku said enthusiastically.

Sango looked up from her soup when she saw Kirara stand up straight and look intently at the door. "Hey Kirara, what is it?" She simply reacted by running past the door and changing suddenly into her demon form. Sango and Miroku got up instantly to see where she was going. They walked outside just in time to see Kirara turn and look at them before taking flight.

Miroku turned to Sango, "You stay here with Shippou, and I'll go follow her..."

Sango was ready to argue with him until he put a finger over her mouth and she looked at his sad face. "Please, don't fight me on this one. We've been over this to many times." She bit her lip to keep it from quivering, and nodded. Miroku turned to leave, but Sango grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her, and embraced him tightly.

"Be careful... I just can't help but to think about what that awful woman said to me."

Miroku laughed slightly and kissed her lips. "Oracles tend to over exaggerate, don't worry Sango, everything is going to be ok, I promise"

She forced a smile as she looked at him. He squeezed her arm as if to comfort her before he turned away and ran after Kirara. Her fake smile faded as soon as he was out of her sight. She couldn't help this horrible wrenching pain she felt in her chest, like something horrible was going to happen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souta sat on the ground, holding the backpack close to him, waiting for his sister rather impatiently. He didn't know what else to do...

He waited and waited and waited, the minutes passed by like days to him. He wasn't sure how long he had been there waiting, but it felt like forever. He had always wanted to come to this side of the well, but these circumstances were excruciating. He almost wanted to go explore, but felt that he should stay put, incase Kagome were to come.

He sighed deeply, wishing she would hurry up, hoping she was ok.

"Are you lost, boy?"

Souta's head jerked toward the direction he heard the soft voice coming from. "Who's there?" he asked, trying to sound brave, clutching the backpack so hard his knuckles were turning white.

There was no answer at first.

He could feel his fear rising inside him. Kagome always told him of how she fought demons constantly on this side of the well. What if those demons were coming to get him now? He trembled at the thought that he might be all alone with a demon.

"There's no reason to be afraid... I won't hurt you" He heard the voice once again, which came from the trees and bushes that he couldn't see past. He stared hard at the spot he thought he heard it coming from, searching for the source of the voice. Right at that moment, a beautiful woman stepped into his sight.

Her hair was long and black, her eyes were a deep purple, and her ears were long and pointed, past her head. She wore an elegant blue and purple kimono which tightened around her slim waist with a ribbon that tied in the back. Her appearance gave him a bit of relief, she seemed so gentle. She took a few steps toward him and he backed away a bit.

She smiled at him, "You poor child, why do you carry such a burden?"

"A... A burden?" Souta looked up at the woman.

"You are lucky that I found you before the other horrible demons sensed the power of the sacred jewel. They would certainly kill you."

"Jewel?

"Yes, the jewel. Why don't you give it to me? I promise if you give me the jewel, I won't kill you" She said this to him so casually it kind of scared him.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I am just waiting for my sister."

Her eyebrow raised in suspicion. "I know you have it, I can feel it's power! Just give it to me, it's better that you don't have it, you know. What could a human boy do with such a powerful possession?"

Souta didn't say anything this time, just looked up at her in confusion. Souta could see the frustration on her face when he did this. "Just give it to me!!! I really don't like to hurt children, but I will if you insist on being a bad boy!"

Now she was starting to scare him, she had seemed so sweet at first, and yet here she was, threatening to kill him if he didn't give her something! "I told you already! I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have any jewels! Please, just leave me alone!"

She sighed and looked a little upset. "That really was the wrong answer you know..." she began as she walked towards him. He backed away with every step she took. "I really am only trying to be nice here, but you insist on lying! Do you know what happens to little boys when they lie?" She walked closer and closer to him until he backed away against a tree. She looked down at him, her eyes turning red as the anger flared within her.

Souta looked up at her with wide eyes as he nodded his little head "no" frantically. "Yes you do, see you're lying again... What happens to little boys when they lie is... THEY GET PUNISHED!!!" She yelled as she flexed her claws. He tightly shut his eyes knowing what was coming. Her clawed hand swiped at his face and he was sent flying through the tree, breaking it in half. He hit his head hard on a rock as he landed.

He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't move for what seemed like a very long time. All he could think about was the searing pain that he felt in various places. Tears mixed with blood, covering his eyes, making it hard to see. He whipped it away trying to think of what just happened. He tried to sit up, but the searing pain in his side made it almost impossible to move.

"I tried to tell you"

Her voice seemed distant, but made him realize his current situation once again. He looked up at her to see her looking back down at him with murderous eyes and a wicked smile. He started to cry, and the pain in his side grew shard as he did so, making him cry even harder. "P-p-please!!! S-top! I promise! I do-n't have any j-jewels!!" he managed to scream out in between cries and sniffles.

"Doesn't it hurt?" she asked curiously," If you keep lying I'll just have to do it again!!!" She raised her hand yet again, and his eyes grew wide, terrified.

Suddenly, a large yellow blur came from no where and pushed her down to the ground. She screamed as the vicious creature growled and clawed at her, trying to get to her throat. She used all her strength and pushed the creature off of her. The creature jumped in front of Souta, as if protecting him. That was when Souta got a real good look at this creature that seemed to be defending him. It was a large, yellow, cat-like demon.

"Filthy little animal!" She grabbed something from inside her kimono and with a quick flip of her hand, revealed a rather large quantity of small daggers. Kirara immediately grabbed Souta by the collar of his shirt and jumped away, just barely dodging her attacks, daggers piercing through the tree that they were standing in front of. Souta let out a small cry in pain as Kirara set him down on the soft grass next to the well. He was almost certain that something was broken.

"Not bad... for a kitten" She walked towards them, ready with more daggers in her hands. Kirara growls became louder with ever step she took. "But, it will take allot more than just a little kitten to-"

"Excuse me!"

She stopped and turned around.

Miroku stood there, with a goofy grin on his face, and his hand up in greeting. "What do you want?" she asked, smiling curiously as she did so.

"It seems you found my cat" he laughed. Kirara gave him an angry glare, "It's just a joke!" he said, putting his hands up defensively.

"Your cat, is it?" She looked from Kirara back to Miroku, "Well, maybe you should keep your animals locked up."

"Maybe you shouldn't be picking on little kids. What would a beautiful woman like you need with a little boy, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That is none of your business, monk, you should take your cat and leave!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that" He suddenly became very serious.

"Very well" She smirked, and within that instant, she was gone.

Miroku was just as fast though, if not faster, and by the time she re-appeared behind him, he swung his staff low and quick, causing her to trip and fall onto the ground. She was just about to get back up but he held her in her place, pointing his staff in an aggressive manner. She sat there for a while, looking up at him as he stared down at her. "Leave" he said finally. She looked down almost in shame and he retreated his staff and began to walk away.

She took that opportunity to attack while his back was turned. But he was to fast for her, and he quickly turned and threw several of his sacred sutras at her, all of which hit her forehead, and he smashed down on it with his staff, purifying her instantly. Her screams faded as she disappeared into dust.

Miroku sighed, "She was so beautiful too... really, such a waste!"

He walked over to Souta and kneeled down. Souta didn't say anything at first, he was in allot of pain. "She is gone now, you're safe with me" he smiled at him. He wasn't sure whether or not to trust him at first. After all, that woman seemed to be friendly at first as well. "Your injuries are a bit bad, but you will live. Can you tell me your name?"

"Souta" was all he said.

"Hmmmm Souta" Miroku tapped his finger on his chin, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

He looked to Souta, as if to get an answer from him, but nothing came. He shrugged his shoulders, "No matter, I'll take you to my village to treat your wounds. It isn't to far-"

"No" Souta said flatly.

Miroku laughed nervously. "Your wounds are pretty bad. I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's not that, I promised my sister I would wait here for her"

"Your... sister?" He looked around, realizing where he was. He looked down to Souta and for the first time, noticed the yellow bag he was carrying. 'That's Kagome's bag...' he thought to himself.

He looked at Souta once again and clapped his hands together in realization, causing Souta to jump a little. "You wouldn't be related to Kagome by any chance, would you?"

Souta's head jerked towards him quickly when he heard Kagome's name, "How do you know my sister?!"

"Ahhh so you're Kagome's little brother! Your sister and I are really good friends. We travel together with Inu yasha"

"You know Inu yasha too?"

"Yes I know him too, unfortunately... We all travel together"

Souta sighed in relief. "Thank you for saving me, I thought she was going to kill me!"

"She would have if I hadn't shown up. Anyway, we should get you to the village. Your wounds need to be treated."

"But what about Kagome?"

"We'll have Kirara come back and wait for her. Kirara will bring her back to the village, don't worry"

He hesitated for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. Miroku smiled and picked him up as gently as he could and set him on Kirara's back. He sat himself right behind him and held onto him as they took off back towards the village on Kirara's back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes I know, It's a short chapter. I didn't want to put the actual fight with Ao Tokoyami and Inu yasha on this one because I want that to be the next chapter . I hope you all understand. I already have half of the next chapter done and it should be up before I go to Japan. Not only that, but I'll also post a new chapter of Demonic Demons before the next chapter of Love and Insanity is out (which will be in like less than a week). I hope you guys liked this chapter, don't forget to leave comments, and go look at my music videos and leave comments there too!!!!

-Arianna-


End file.
